The Past That Made Me
by SpenceSince1993
Summary: Bella and Jasper were brother and sister that got separated. Eleven years later they meet again as well as the Cullen's, but can they really get along and what does Raven the famous singer have to do with them. AH/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: this story does contain flashbacks of abuse; if you do not feel comfortable with that then I suggest you don't read. **

**Summary: Bella and Jasper are the children of Renee and Charlie Swan. Charlie is abusive and Renee ran away with Jasper when he was three years old. She left a five year old Bella with Charlie. Seven years after that Charlie died, but no one could find Renee. Bella went to live with her Uncle Marcus and became a famous singer under the name Raven. After Marcus dies in a crash Bella has to move back to Forks to live with her Aunt Kate and Cousin Tanya. She goes to school and meets the Cullen's and someone that resembles her younger brother.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I do however own Raven the famous singer.**

Prologue (BPOV)

I was on a plane back to the one place I thought I'd never see again. In all its wet and green glory, Forks. I prayed that this was all a dream, but I was never so lucky. The place that never shines, but everyone knows everyone.

I hated this place, but not for the rain, in fact I liked the quiet pitter patter of the rain as it crashed against the ground and roof. No, I hated Forks because this is where my own mother left me and took my little brother. It wouldn't have been so bad if Charlie wasn't an abuser. He beat me until I turned twelve, which was when he was killed in a car crash.

That was when I went to live with Charlie's bigger brother Marcus. He made me who I am today. Raven, one of the most famous singers around the world. Uncle Marcus was awesome, but he sure knew how to push a person to their breaking point. I loved him beyond words could describe. Sadly, he died when a dumbass drunk drove into his lane and hit him head on a few nights ago.

I was angry that he could leave just like that and I suffered years of abuse. I hated how he was finally free to do what he pleased and I was still sitting here waiting for the next person to please. Then I had a breakdown and sobbed for over an hour. I felt guilty for being angry and I felt even guiltier for thinking that I should have died.

I knew I had a good life, well the latter half of it. I mean I could buy almost anything in the world that I wanted within minutes. I've been all over the world and eaten exotic foods. But none of that could replace the scars, physical or emotional. Nothing could release me from my own personal hell. Every time I closed my eyes he would be there laughing or mocking me. All the times a man came up from behind me I would jump and shrink back in fear.

Nothing could save me and I knew that. I would live as Raven the Famous singer, but die as Isabella Swan the poor soul who never had a chance to live.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: this story does contain flashbacks of abuse; if you do not feel comfortable with that then I suggest you don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I do however own Raven the famous singer.**

Chapter 1 (JPOV)

It's been almost eleven years since I last saw my big sister Bella. I don't remember much about her, I always got mom to tell me about her. I also have a picture of me and her in a sand box when we were little in my wallet. The amount I miss her is far more then I can say. I asked my mom what happened to her a few years ago. She broke down in tears and told me that both my dad and she died when I was three. Normally my mom will say something and I never question it, but this one time I didn't. I couldn't explain it, but the reaction I got from her was more than enough to discourage me from asking again.

Today was September 13, Bella's birthday, she would be turning eighteen. I was always 'moody' as Rosalie put it on this day. It just means another year I haven't seen my big sister, why shouldn't I be moody.

I do have one memory of Bella that is my own. It was when she turned five. She had just come home from Kindergarten. She looked pale and thin, per usual, but this time the left side of her face was swollen and bruised. I ran over to her side and asked what happened. All she said was that she loved me and that I can never forget that and I haven't. I don't know why she said that to me, but the next morning I woke up somewhere other than my room. I got up and looked for Bella, but she was now where to be found. Then my mom came in crying saying that Bella and Dad had died.

I remember crying and begging for her back and begging to be told what happened, but the only response I ever got was 'You're too little, someday I'll tell you.' No one ever told me and as the years past I learnt not to ask. I grew angry that I've never known what happened to the one person I looked up to, physically and mentally, so I took that out on everyone on September 13.

I finished getting dressed in dark wash jeans and a black button up; I grabbed a random pair of shoes and put them on. I was supposed to go and meet Alice, Edward, Rosalie and Emmet in the school parking lot in less than fifteen minutes.

I flew down the winding staircase and grabbed a granola bar from the kitchen. I bolted out the front door and jumped onto my black 006 Yamaha. My beauty. I went over the speed limit to get to school faster. The forests of never ending green past on both sides of me, but I paid them no mind. My mind was set in a fog of anger and pain today, nothing could penetrate its ongoing attack on any sane part of me. It took over every little corner in my head and held my body in a stiff posture.

I sighed when I saw the 'Forks High School' sign. Another mind numbing day, but times three on this particular day. I saw my group of friends huddled around Edwards silver Volvo. From where I was it looked like they were arguing. I parked my bike and jumped off in one fluid motion. Here goes nothing, I thought dryly.

APOV

I sighed heavily as I looked at the calendar and realized it was September 13. This should be another ordinary day, but for Jasper it isn't. Jasper always seems to be more aggravated and irritable on this day. I can never figure it out. I have asked him about it one time and he snapped. He yelled at me to mind my own business and leave him alone. Of course, he did apologize and take me out shopping the next day, but it doesn't change the fact he hates this day.

Well, this September 13 Edward, Rosalie, Emmet and I plan on figuring it out. We planned to meet in the school parking lot extra early today to make our game plan.

"Alice, get your little pixie butt down here this second. I'm not waiting any longer!" Edward shouted from downstairs. I loved my big brother dearly, but I hate when he doesn't get his 'beauty sleep' as Emmet put it once. Then again, I would never want to lose him, so I deal with it.

"I'm coming, you over sized penny." I screamed back. I heard him groan from downstairs and I let out a joyous laugh. I jumped down the stairs and raced over to Edward's side. Edward was tall but muscular at the same time. He had bronze coloured hair and vibrant green eyes. "Where's Emmett?" I questioned.

"Right here, Pixie." I jumped as Emmett came up from behind me. Emmett was the oldest out of the three of us being eighteen. Edwards seventeen. Emmett was a huge guy, but he was also a huge teddy bear. He had curly coffee brown hair and brown eyes.

I stuck my tongue out at him like the immature sixteen-year old that I was. Emmett let out a loud laugh and we walked out to Edward's Volvo. We always picked Rosalie up because she lives next door to us. Rosalie was my best friend, who also happens to look like a freakin' runway model. She had long blond hair with bright blue eyes. She hated new people or new things for that matter, but she will protect her friends with her life. She was the most loyal person I have ever met. She was the same age as Emmett, but way more mature.

Then there's Jasper. There's one conundrum no one will figure out. He was usually quiet and calm, but if you offend one of his friends or family members, he could be the next Anderson Silva. He had light brown hair and ocean blue eyes that I could get lost in. Jasper always radiated calmness, except on this day. This day you go anywhere near him and it's like his anger is radiating off him in thick layers.

Jasper lived with his mom and step-dad, Phil, in a white two story house. He never talked about his dad, but from what I heard he wasn't a nice man. Jasper had no brothers or sisters and that seemed to be a sore spot for him. Phil seemed like a nice man, but Jasper and he never got along. They would always get into heated arguments, where in the end Jasper was kicked out of the house.

We pulled up into the school parking lot in less than ten minutes with Edwards psychotic driving. Jasper hadn't arrived yet, which I thanked the heavens for. We all hoped out of Edward's car and grouped together on the right side.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Emmett asked.

"I have no idea, but we have tried tricking him and we've tried snooping, so we need another approach." Rosalie said matter-of-factly.

"Hey I have an idea and it may be stupid and crazy, but . . . . . . . Why don't we just ask him what happened on this day?" Emmett said. We all stared at him for a second.

"Why didn't I think of that?" I heard Rose mutter. Emmett was smiling proudly at his ingeniousness.

"You know, and you will never hear me say this again, Emmett's . . . ." Rose took a deep breath. "Right."

"You guys could trust me more often you know." Emmett frowned.

"We could, but then we would end up riding horses to school and studying whileriding a roller-skating." Rosalie stated. We all laughed apart from Emmett. His eyebrows were scrunched together and his mouth was set in a deep frown.

"What's wrong with those ideas?" Emmett asked.

We laughed even louder at the look on his face. He really wanted to know why those ideas were horrible. "Emmett we are _not riding _horses to school!" I stated.

Emmett thought for a second. "What about an elephant?" He looked at us hopefully. We stared dumbfounded at him before all saying simultaneously, "NO!" He frowned again.

"Alright, alright. Let's get back on topic shall we." Edward said. We all nodded are heads in agreement. "Okay, so who votes we just ask him?" Emmett and Rosalie raised their hands. "Okay, know who votes we think of a better idea?" Edward and I raised our hands.

"Well, why not just go up and ask him?" Rose asked.

Edward answered before I could even open my mouth. "Rose, I've known Jasper since he was five. You can't just go up and ask him this stuff. Besides I've already tried."Edward muttered the last part, but I'm sure everyone heard him.

"Well, what did he say?" I questioned giving him my best glare, he shuffled back a bit. I was beyond angry he never told me this.

"When we were around ten. Alice, do remember that day I came home from school with a bloody nose and black eye?" He asked while scratching the back of his neck.

I stared incredulously at him. "Jasper did that?" He only nodded. I can't say I was really upset, but I still couldn't believe Jasper would do that.

"So, I still vote we let Alice ask. I mean, it's not like he would hit her." Rose said. Emmett nodded in agreement.

"I am not going to risk it Rose, no" Edward said stubbornly.

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"What the hell are you guys yelling about?" We all jumped and spun around to face Jasper.

**There you have it. My first chapter. PLEASE review, this is my first Fan Fiction.**

**Ages:**

**Swan's**

**Isabella (Raven) Swan – 18**

**Jasper Swan – 16**

**Hale**

**Rosalie Hale – 17**

**Cullen**

**Emmett Cullen – 18**

**Edward Cullen – 17**

**Alice Cullen - 16**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: this story does contain flashbacks of abuse; if you do not feel comfortable with that then I suggest you don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters or any of the songs. I do however own Raven the famous singer.**

**By the way Bella will be making an appearance in this chapter.**

Chapter 2 (JPOV)

They all looked guiltily at one another. I frowned at them, but shrugged it off. I didn't really care today. I decided to change the subject before one of them forgets to breathe for too long. "Did you hear that there's a new girl in school?"

They all stared at me in shock. I frowned in confusion. "Did I do something wrong or are you going to keep looking at me with those stupid looks on your faces?" I snapped, coldly.

That seemed to shake them out of their own worlds. "Yeah, I um heard about it from my parents last night. They said she's living with the Denali's because the uncle she was living with past away in a car crash." Alice rushed out in one breathe, while hoping up and down in excitement.

"What's newbie's name?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know. Something Swan, but she prefers using her uncle's last name, Campton." Alice shrugged.

I was barely paying attention anymore. Swan. That was my last name before Phil officially adopted me. My mom said something to me about how she refused to let me be considered a Swan. She didn't say why, just that 'No, son of mine will have that name. . . . .'

It sent a chill down my spine for some reason. I shook of the feeling and went back to my never ending moping. I faintly heard the warning bell go. I felt like I was being taken over by auto-pilot. I hadn't felt like this before, but 'Swan' brought back to many memories and I refused to divulge in those particular thoughts.

I felt Alice grab my arm and guide me to our first hour class, P.E. I changed methodically and went into the gym. Alice and Emmett were already standing there waiting for me. I tried to shake out of auto-pilot and actually be me again. I was able to get back to the safety of my anger and pain fog, without dangerous thoughts of the past.

We played soccer for all of gym. None of the girls played except Alice. They didn't want to break a nail or get there gym clothes dirty, Nut burgers.

The rest of the morning past without incident. No one tried to approach me for their own safety. By the time lunch came around I was fuming. I guess everybody decided this year would be a good year to start rumors about why I get so pissed on this day. So far I've heard this is when I lost my puppy when I was two, and I got my ex-girlfriend pregnant and she ran away with him on this day. I found most of the rumors comical. They were so far-fetched that I wanted to laugh my head off, but I kept quiet and ignored everything and everybody.

I walked into the cafeteria and went over to pay for some food. I found our table and walked over. Everybody had already gotten there and from what I could hear were talking about the new student. "Yeah, she's in my history class and every time I looked at her I got this weird feeling that I knew her from somewhere." Emmett said.

"Me too, I had her in my gym class. When class she first entered the gym she was late and I thought she would have just sat out like all the other girls at this school, but she actually started playing soccer with me and the guys." Rosalie stated.

"Well, I invited her to come and sit with us for lunch when I had her in my class for second period." Alice announced proudly.

I sat down and looked at Alice. "What's her name?" I asked.

"Isabella Swan-Campton." She said matter-of-factly. I nearly choked on my drink. Alice continued on like she hadn't seen me. "But she prefers to be called Bella." I flinched at the name.

"What did you just say her na-" Alice interrupted me before I could finish.

"Oh, look here she comes." Alice was practically jumping in her seat.

I quickly turned around and saw someone that looked all too familiar. I had only ever once seen a picture of my real father and this person was the girl version of him except for her eyes.

This girl had waist length mahogany colored hair and brown eyes. Her eyes didn't look like normal teenage eyes. There was too much pain and wisdom to be. They looked like they had been through and seen too many things for one person of her age.

"Hi." She said looking right at me.

BPOV

My first day here was going as expected. I just absolutely love my Aunt Kate and Cousin Tanya, note the heavy sarcasm. They treat me like one would a piece of trash. Tanya kept yelling at me because I apparently touched her curling iron. She then told Aunt Kate who then also screamed at me. Let's just skip the blah and say that it went as expected.

No wonder Uncle Marcus had ever invited them over. Not to mention I can see the resemblences' between Charlie and Kate. I walked to school because Tanya didn't want to get her 'new seats dirty'. Nut Bar. The morning past by quickly. I got to meet some really nice people, including Emmett and Alice Cullen, and Rosalie Hale. They had invited me to join their group for lunch, so that was my destination right now. I walked quickly and quietly through the hall looking down. I didn't make eye contact with anyone as I passed by them. They whispered, well tried to whisper I should say, about different things. One in particular caught my caught my attention.

They were talking about a boy named Jasper Dwyer. I flinched whenever I heard the name Jasper aloud. Even after all these years and after everything I've been through I still missed Jasper immensely. I prayed every night for him to be safe. We didn't deserve to be separated, but that was the hand we were dealt and we had to face that. I remembered as his bright blue twinkled whenever I would say 'I love you' or 'Good job'. He was always there for me. He may have been three and didn't know it himself, but he was the reason I survived so long, he gave me the strength to go on. He still gave me the strength to live.

If it hadn't been for him I would have committed suicide a long time ago. I always kept a photo of me and Jasper in a sand box when we were little. It was worn and faded, but it always showed me where my priorities lie. I would never put anything in front of Jasper's safety or health. It pained me to know I will most likely never get to see or even thank the boy, well I guess man now, that saved my life without even trying.

I walked into the cafeteria and got some lunch. I started for the table that Rosalie, Emmett and Alice were sitting at. I could see two other guys sitting at the table with them. I could see the face of a bronze haired, green eyed god. He had to have been the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. He had his head back in laughter at something Emmett said. He looked like he had some muscle and tall, but I couldn't tell for sure.

The other boy was talking to Alice. From the vantage point I had I could only see the back of his dirty blond head. He had more muscle then the bronze haired god, but less than Emmett. From his posture he looked stressed. The next second he was up on his feet staring at me wide eyed.

I only had to look at him once to know it was my own personal hero. Jasper. He was my Jasper. My little brother, but not so little anymore though. I put on my best poker face and acted like I had never met him before. It would be too hard for me to finally find my little brother just for him to reject me. I would think of some way to repay him for all he has down without him knowing it was me.

"Hi." I greeted cheerfully looking right at the family memeber I thought I had lost forever . . . . . . .

**Hey, thanks for reading. Please R&R. PLEASE!**

**Thank you all who have reviewed and I want to hear your opinions on my writing style.**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: this story does contain flashbacks of abuse; if you do not feel comfortable with that then I suggest you don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I do however own Raven the famous singer.**

Chapter 3 (APOV)

I skipped into the cafeteria and bought myself some lunch. I met the student earlier this morning and offered her a seat at our table. The only word that I could think of that represented her was strange. It was definitely strange how her eyes would wonder to all the exits unconsciously. I doubt she even realized she did. Not only that, but her always flashed with fear when someone came up behind her or when something loud happened.

She watched everything with scrutiny and from what I could see she always folded into herself. Her shoulders hunched in as if she was protecting herself or waiting for something to come in contact with her body.

But in all the strange looks and odd behavior I kept thinking how she looked so familiar. It was absurd thoughts because I had never met her in my life, but I couldn't shake the feeling.

I had all these thoughts about her as I walked over to our table. Jasper hadn't yet arrived, but I knew he would be pissed because he would have most likely heard all the whispers and rumors. Some were kind of funny while others were really hard to listen to. I focused in on what Emmett and Rosalie were talking about. Edward was of in his own little world again.

"Yeah, she's in my history class and every time I looked at her I got this weird feeling that I knew her from somewhere." Emmett said.

"Me too, I had her in my gym class. When class she first entered the gym she was late and I thought she would have just sat out like all the other girls at this school, but she actually started playing soccer with me and the guys." Rosalie stated.

"Well, I invited her to come and sit with us for lunch when I had her in my class for second period." I said, proud of myself for going to talk to her.

Jasper came and sat down across from me. "What's her name?" He sounded stiff and I could just make out the undertone of rage in his voice.

"Isabella Swan-Campton." Jasper choked on his drink. I continued as if he hadn't. I knew he would be fine, but I started to wonder why he seemed so shocked. "But she prefers to be called Bella." I saw him flinch when I said Bella; I would have to remember to ask later on.

"What did you just say her na-" I cut him off before he finish.

"Oh, look here she comes." I started bouncing in my seat. Jasper turned around in his seat and looked at Bella. His face stared at her in shock, wonder, happiness and confusion. I myself was confused. I looked at Bella and she was staring at Jasper. For a few seconds I could have sworn I saw recognition in the depths of her chocolate eyes. Then it was gone. I became even more confused. Did they know each other? I hadn't noticed Jasper had stood up, his expression only held confusion now.

"Hi." Bella said cheerfully, I noticed she hadn't taken her eyes off Jasper, my jealous side started flaring.

Jasper didn't answer, but he did keep staring at her. I rolled my eyes at his rudeness and stood up and pointed to the chair next to me. "Hey, Bella. Come, you can sit next to me." She gave me a small smile and quietly sat down in the chair. Jasper never took his eyes off Bella.

"Hello, my names Edward Cullen." I looked over at Edward he had his hand outstretched to Bella. His green eyes held awe and something else, I couldn't place.

I looked over at Bella. Her face had turned a scarlet, as she took Edward's hand in her own small one. I smiled to myself. This could get interesting. I wonder idly if they liked each other.

Before anyone could say anything else Jasper stormed out of the cafeteria with and agonizing look on his beautiful face. Bella watched after him before turning to me. "Did I say or do something wrong?" Her eyes held a strange amount of fear.

I sighed. "No, you did nothing wrong. It's September 13." I said simply. Not even thinking she wouldn't know what that means.

"Yeah, what does that mean?" Bella asked confusion filling her voice.

"Oh, right, sorry. I'm used to everyone knowing what that meant. Okay, um where to begin?" I asked.

Edward started talking before I could think. "You, see we-me, Emmett and Alice-all met Jasper when he was five. We all knew something was off about him. He would yell at kids when they talked ill of their siblings. He used to yell at us about how lucky we were to have each other, but we never really thought anything of it. Anyway as the years went by He became more and more angry on this day, September 13. He would just start freaking at anyone who talked to him. He's gotten better over the years, but his temper is always on edge on this day." He concluded.

"Why?" Bella still looked confused, but she also looked sort of touched. Like what Edward had just said meant much more to her then anything in the world.

"That's what we want to know. He's never told us." Rose said looking at her plate.

Emmett was still looking in the direction Jasper had left. "We plan to find out today."

"How?" Bella questioned.

"No idea. We had one, but it won't work." He replied looking at her.

JPOV

I stormed out of the cafeteria. I chest hurt with the pain of losing my big sister. I ran to the parking lot and jumped onto my bike. I sped as fast as I could in the rain out of the lot. The rain hit my helmet with a soft click. I hadn't cried over Bella in three years and I don't plan to now. I rode to La Push and walked the beach.

My thoughts ran with how my life could have turned out if Bella didn't die. It hurt looking at this Bella. She looked exactly like I thought my sister would have looked like. I quickly stopped that train of thought in its tracks. I thought for about three hours before I made up my mind to tell the guys what's up. I knew they had been planning on asking me and I figure that I might as well just tell them. I sighed.

They ride back to school was filled with me thinking about how to tell them. When I arrived at school the other students were just coming out. I watched as Bella started walking home. I felt bad for her having to walk all the way home. When I turned my attention back to the school doors I saw Edward, Alice, Emmett and Rose all looking at me with worry filled eyes. I gave them a small smile and waved them over.

They walked over and watched me with curiosity. I let out the breathe I hadn't realized I had been holding and started talking. "I know what you guys were planning, so you can stop it right now." They all opened there mouth to protest, but I silenced them all with one look. "Look, I don't care what you want to says. I will tell you myself. Just follow me home and I'll explain everything there, alright?"

They all nodded. Without further questions I hoped back onto my bike, threw on my helmet and drove to my house. There's no going back now, I thought quietly.

**Okay, so please R&R. Also I think I want to start another story. I want to know what you guys think.**

**Summary: Isabella Swan is a three thousand year old vampire/werewolf hybrid. One day while out hunting she gets cornered by the Cullen's and the La Push werewolves. What will happen when the Volturi come to kill the La Push Pack for being what they are?**

**So what do you think? Please tell me and if you do I'll update another chapter faster. ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: this story does contain flashbacks of abuse; if you do not feel comfortable with that then I suggest you don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I do however own Raven the famous singer.**

Chapter 4 (EMPOV)

We followed Jasper to his house where he got off his bike and walked into the house not even bothering to make sure we were following. I stepped out of Edward's Volvo and walked the winding stone path into the white two story house. Phil wouldn't be home for another two hours if memory served me right and Renee was probably sleeping in her room like every other day.

We all trotted into Jasper's living room and sat down. Alice sat in the blue Lazy Boy while Edward sat on the other black Lazy Boy. Rosie and I were sitting on the love seat across the room. That left the whole couch to Jasper. Jasper walked into the room carrying a picture frame, its back was facing us.

He let out his breathe violently. "Okay, well the reason I have always hated this day is because it's someone I care bouts birthday."

I became confused. "If it's someone's birthday shouldn't you be happy?"I could feel my eyebrows scrunch up.

Jasper looked at me with dark sad eyes. "I should be, but she's not here to celebrate it anymore?" Understanding watched over me.

"Who was it?" Alice asked quietly, not wanting to anger or hurt him anymore than he obviously was.

"Before I get to that I want to ask you guys a question. What do you know about my life before I moved here?"

We all thought in heavy silence. "Nothing." Rosie said looking a little confused.

"Okay, well I used to have an older-" He turned the picture frame so it was facing us. "Sister. Her name was Isabella." The picture was of a family of four. The mother had a breathe taking smile on her face, but her eyes were troubled and guarded, not the normal shining eyes one would think of that fit with that smile. The father was smiling a very small smile and his eyes were hard and cold. The two children had their arms wrapped around each other in a hug and were smiling so widely their eyes were closed. The one thing that stuck the most out would have to be how the mother and children were a foot away from the father. The kids stood in front of the mother and her hands were on their shoulders in a position one would consider protective.

We all looked at the picture than back up at Jasper. He was staring at the picture frame as if it held all the answers. "You have a . . . . . . Sister?" Rosie asked dumbfounded.

Jasper visibly flinched and shook his head. "Not anymore, no." His voice held all the pain he tried to hide from us.

"What happened?" Edward asked carefully.

"Wouldn't I like to know." He sounded enraged with the question. "She came home on her fifth birthday and the next thing I know I'm in a strange house and mom's crying saying that my dad and sister were dead. She never told me what happened, but she never talks about her. She just bursts into tears and excuses herself from the room whenever someone brings her up.

"And from what I can remember about my father he was a pretty mean guy. Mom never full out says it, but the way she does talk about him or looks at this picture, you can tell she was never sad that he died." He concluded.

"Is that why you were always angry when someone fought with their siblings?" I asked.

He nodded. "No one really appreciates the gift of siblings until it's too late or they're gone." He whispered.

"I don't mean to be rude or hurtful, but why are you so angry at something that happened over twelve years ago?" Edward asked.

Jasper stood up with a speed I had never seen. He loomed over Edward dangerously. "How am I _supposed_ to act, Edward? She was my _sister_, my best friend. I looked up to her in more ways than one. What if it was Alice_, huh_? Would you just get over the fact you will _never_ see her again. _Never_ see her start high school, graduate or got to college. Would you be able to handle knowing that you _can_ get married and have kids and she _can't_? I was her _brother_; I was supposed to _protect_ her from anything and everything." Silent tears escaped from Alice and Rosie's eyes. I felt anger boiling in me for taking Jasper's sister. She was so young and didn't know anything about anything.

Alice stood up and went to Jasper. His chest was rising and falling like he had just finished a marathon. He was glaring furiously at Edward. Alice grabbed Jasper's face in her hands and forced him to look at her. "Do. _Not_. Blame. Yourself. It wasn't your fault."

JPOV

"Do. _Not._ Blame. Yourself. It wasn't your fault." Alice said sternly. No matter how much I loved her, I couldn't believe that it wasn't my fault.

"It was, though. If I had just stayed up longer like I did every other night maybe she would be here. Maybe if I had just asked to play one more round of Candy land we would be celebrating her birthday not me telling you about her."

She shook her head vigorously. "No, if it was supposed to happen it would have, one way or another. You could have stayed up all night and we still would have been having this conversation. These things happen, Jasper. Whether there now or later, it's was not your fault. You were three you didn't know anything."

"I knew enough to know my father was a bastard and I knew enough to know what dead meant, Alice." I said through gritted teeth.

BPOV

I arrived home soaking wet. I was shaking all the way to the bone. I walked into my temporary room and changed, while thinking about why I'm here. I was eighteen, but still had to live with a guardian. I didn't understand why, but Uncle Marcus made me promise to stay with them until I turn twenty-one and I never broke my promises to him.

Uncle Marcus was just one of those people who demanded obedience without actually saying anything. He could walk into a room and all the talking quieted. He walked with such power and grace it almost seemed unreal. He would say something and everyone listened. The amazing thing was he taught it all to me; the powerful walk, the silent demands and the way to make people listen.

That's why I'm famous. I just listened to him and everything turned up for me. I heaved a sigh before collapsing on my bed and flipping on the T.V.

" _. . . . No one knows where, Raven Campton has really gone, but some say she's been in hiding so she can grieve her lost Uncle in peace. We have Samantha Burks talking to one of Raven's close friends, Samantha." _

I turned up the volume and waited to see what they had to say about me. _"Thank you, Mark. I'm here with Jessica Stanly. Jessica what can you tell us about Raven?"_

_Jessica stood with fake sadness in her eyes and basically fake everything else to. "Well, Raven and I have been best friends since we were little and I have to say I consider her my sister and we are both saddened by the tragedy-"_

I shut the T.V. off and stood up. "Ha, best friends my butt, more twice removed cousins that have a death wish for each other. Known me since we were little, yeah right, she doesn't even know my fake middle name. And god that face, anymore Botox and no one will know who she was." I continued to grumble and cuss until I reached the basement where I kept all my music. Aunt Kate and Tanya don't come down here there too frightened a little spider will come out and eat them alive, I wish. I sighed and walked over to the piano.

I ran my fingers over the keys with loving care and hummed along. I started to play the first song I had ever written.

_This is the way you left me,  
I'm not pretending.  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No Happy Ending._

Wake up in the morning, stumble on my life  
Can't get no love without sacrifice  
If anything should happen, I guess I wish you well  
A little bit of heaven, but a little bit of hell

This is the hardest story that I've ever told  
No hope, or love, or glory  
Happy endings gone forever more  
I feel as if I'm wasted  
And I'm wastin' every day

This is the way you left me,  
I'm not pretending.  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No Happy Ending.  
This is the way that we love,  
Like it's forever.  
Then live the rest of our life,  
But not together.

2 o'clock in the morning, something's on my mind  
Can't get no rest; keep walkin' around  
If I pretend that nothin' ever went wrong, I can get to my sleep  
I can think that we just carried on

This is the hardest story that I've ever told  
No hope, or love, or glory  
Happy endings gone forever more  
I feel as if I'm wasted  
And I'm wastin' every day

This is the way you left me,  
I'm not pretending.  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No Happy Ending.  
This is the way that we love,  
Like it's forever.  
Then live the rest of our life,  
But not together.

A Little bit of love, little bit of love  
Little bit of love, little bit of love[repeat]

This is the way you left me,  
I'm not pretending.  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No Happy Ending.  
This is the way that we love,  
Like it's forever.  
To live the rest of our life,  
But not together.

I finished the song and just stared at the white ivory keys of the baby grand. Silent tears escaped from my eyes.

**There you go, another chapter R&R.**

**So I've decide because I have started another story that I would update this one every Tuesday, Thursday and other weekend, unless something comes up, sound fair. **

**By the way the song is Happy Ending by Mika.**

**Also, I won't be up dating this weekend because I'm going on a small family trip.**

**R&R PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: this story does contain flashbacks of abuse and harsh language; if you do not feel comfortable with that then I suggest you don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I do however own Raven the famous singer.**

Chapter 5 (BPOV) 

"_You little bitch. You told someone didn't you? Answer me you little slut!" My father screamed in outrage. I lay in a ball on the floor as he kicked his steel toed boots into side. I heard the familiar crack of bone as he kicked my ribs once again._

"_No, I swear I didn't. I didn't tell any-" I didn't get to finish because he had already picked me up by the hair and started dragging me to the stairs. I didn't understand what he was doing; he had never done this. I finally figured it out when he started dragging me to his room. I struggled against his hold and screamed even more then he had. He quickly spun around and hit the side of my face. I yelp in pain, but didn't stop._

"_Stop yelling. Now or it's going to be a whole lot worse." He said in a deadly tone. I immediately stopped moving and settled for whimpering quietly. _

I shot up in bed breathing heavily and I raised my hand to my face to make sure it was all just a dream. I thanked anyone who would listen for letting it only be a dream . . . . . . This time. I started crying. I let the tears fall freely down my face and stared blankly at the opposite wall. After a few minutes I laid back down and closed my eyes.

His face flashed against my closed lids and I sat back up quickly. Why could he just leave me alone? He wasn't even alive anymore and he still has to ruin my life. I got up for the bed, giving up on sleep and headed down to my make shift music room.

I walked over to my piano. I stroked the top as I sat down on the bench. I started playing a song that I had written when I first became a singer. I hated how I always felt, so I sat down and wrote.

She walks to school with the lunch she packed

Nobody knows what she's holding back

Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday

She hides the bruises with the linen and lace oh

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask

It's hard to see the pain behind the mask

Bearing the burden of a secret storm

Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone

In a world that she can't rise above

But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where shes loved

Concrete angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night

The neighbors hear but they turn out the light

A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate

When morning comes it'll be to late

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone

In a world that she can't rise above

But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where shes loved

Concrete angel

A statue stands in a shaded place

An angel girl with an upturned face

A name is written on a polished rock

A broken heart that the world forgot

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone

In a world that she can't rise above

But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved

Concrete angel

I finished the song and let out a quite sigh. I looked over to the small window and watched as the sun started to rise. It was finally the weekend. The week had gone by in a blur and I hadn't seen much of Edward, Emmett, Alice, Rose or Jasper.

I hadn't noticed that my fingers had found their way back to the keys and started playing. I smiled to myself. _Better start the day a new, _I thought to myself.

I remembered back to Monday when I finally got to see my little brother again. I kept questioning if I had done something to upset him at lunch, but couldn't figure it out. I hadn't said anything except hello to him and that couldn't have upset him, could it? Agh, this is so frustrating.

Why can't we just be like normal siblings, oh yeah because of our parents, god my life sucks. Maybe it would be easier if I wasn't here. Crap, now I'm going suicidal. I need to breathe and just relax. How would Uncle Marcus handle this? Ha, if Uncle Marcus was in my position he'd be up and chasing Jasper demanding he let him in his life.

I laughed to myself and walked back up the stairs. After I had a hot shower and changed into some fresh clothes I started my long walk to the school. I was half way their when I heard someone pulling over just behind me. I ignored them and prayed they would give me the same privilege. My prayers hung un-answered.

"Hey! Hey, Bella. Would you stop?" I felt someone grab my shoulder and spin me around. I smacked their hand away and got into a defensive stance. I stood straight a second later when I realized it was only Emmett. He had his hands up in surrender. "Whoa, slow down Jackie Chan. I just wanted to ask if you wanted a ride to school."

I hesitated. "Sure, why not?" I followed him to the Volvo and laughed as he opened the back door for me while bowing like he was raised in the age of princesses and castles. Edward was driving while Emmett hoped in the passenger seat. Alice and Rose sat in the back with me.

"So why were walking to school? Doesn't your cousin drive you?" Edward asked while starting the car up again and heading to the school.

"Yeah right, like she would let me ride in her precious car. The things a piece of shit, but she thinks I'll 'ruin her seats.'" I turned a bright as I realized what I had just said.

They stared at me for a second before they all started cussing out Tanya and her groupies. I shrunk back in my seat terrified. After all these years I still thought people would turn on me. I stared wide eyed as Emmett started turning red with anger. My father's angry face flashed in my eyes and bit back a whimper.

Rosalie saw my discomfort. "Guys, GUYS! Shut up, you're freaking Bella out." She looked over at me with a curious and worried expression. "Sorry." They all mumbled. I shrugged in return. It wasn't their fault I'm messed up.

"So she just left you to walk to and from school by yourself?" Alice asked. I nodded. "She must be stupid, Forks is small, but there still are crazy people around just waiting to get a chance at a sweet girl like you." She continued to talk, but I tuned her out. If only she knew. If only she knew I had nothing left to lose, everything was already taken from me by a man that was supposed to protect me.

I felt angered at the fact that I couldn't even give the one man I love-if I ever found him-the most precious thing a girl has. I wanted to cry for that same fact. No one would want someone like me, I'm damaged goods. Broken and scared of things a small child would laugh at, like their own father.

I would never admit it, but they're only three men-well know two that I can always trust; Jasper and Jacob. Edward seemed like a nice guy, but so did my father when he met my mother. And Emmett, well Emmett had the potential to hurt me without even trying. It took Jacob close to two years to finally earn my trust and Jasper never had to earn it. He was my hero and that was good enough for me.

I shook my head slightly to clear it and focused back on Alice who was chatting excitedly about something. She suddenly stopped and looked at me hopefully. "Pardon?" I asked while glowing red.

Alice laughed. "I asked if you wanted to over to Jasper's house tonight for a movie?"

"Uh, sure. I mean I would love to." I squeaked. Well, won't this be a bundle of fun. My mother who left me and my little brother, who has no idea who I am, yeah fun. I shook my head. This was going to be along night. Why didn't I say no, it's not that hard, it's a two letter word?

I couldn't bring myself to say no now because they were all smiling and planning, crap me and my big mouth. Agh, okay focus, just get through the school day then worry about everything else later. I watched as Edward pulled into the school parking lot and slowly got out. The rest of us hoped out of the now still Volvo and Emmett and Rose started for the school. Edward and Alice stayed near the Volvo and watched the parking lot entrance as a guy rode in on his motorcycle.

I watched as he parked near us and took his helmet off. I felt my mouth drop and my eyes bug out of my eyes. Jasper was riding it. Why couldn't he just have a normal car like the rest of the people.

_What's your problem; you had and crashed one all by yourself. Why can't he have one? _A voice echoed in my head.

_Ha, I had more than enough before I crashed and now I have plenty, _I sighed. He wouldn't listen to me even if he did know who I was. I sighed for what felt like the millionth this week and headed to class. The day went by slowly, except for P.E.

I normally get there extra early so I don't chance anybody seeing my scars, but today I was running late. I burst into the girls change room and started to panic. Rose and Alice were still changing, but luckily no one else was there. I waved to them shyly and tried to get to secluded corner.

"Hey, Bella." Alice called while putting her shirt on. I waved once again and turned beat red. Alice and Rose laughed, but didn't leave even though they had finished changing.

I took a deep breath and turned around. I took my shirt off as quickly as I could and tried to grab my gym shirt at the same time. I heard two gasps from behind me, but kept changing. When I was down I turned around with a look of fake confusion to Alice and Rose. "What are you guys staring at?" _Like I didn't already know, ha, _Was the only thing running through my head.

"Wh-where did you get all those scars?" Rose questioned.

I thought quickly and decided to tell a small-very small-part of the truth. "Um, I used to have a motorcycle and . . . . . Uh, one day I was riding in a storm and a drunk driver ran into me." I shrugged. It wasn't all lie. I did get hit by a drunk driver during a storm, but I lied about the part where I got all my scars from.

Both Alice and Rose had owl eyes and their mouths dropped open. "Seriously?" Rose choked out. I nodded. They nodded, but their mouths and eyes had not returned back to normal. We all turned and all headed for the door.

I swear I heard Alice mumble to Rose something along the lines of 'Remind me to take Jasper's bike to the dump this weekend.' I chuckled at my friends and followed them out.

**Sorry about not updating faster. I was traveling with the family. This chapter seemed really weird to write and I have no idea why, b ut oh well. R&R, PLEASE.**


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: this story does contain flashbacks of abuse and harsh language; if you do not feel comfortable with that then I suggest you don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters or any of the amazing songs-sadly****. I do however own Raven the famous singer.**

Chapter 5 (EPOV)

I sat in Spanish class thinking about Bella. She was so . . . . . Beautiful and generous. I don't I was able to go five minutes without thinking about her. I sighed to myself and looked out the window. It was raining out like normal, but this rain seemed different. I couldn't exactly explain it, but it was like the rain was washing away all my problems and worries. It sounds really gay, but I can't seem to wait until lunch. I would get to see Bella and then we would walk to Biology and Music together.

Crap, I'm falling fast and hard for Isabella Swan. I shook my head and tried my best to focus on what the teacher was. She rarely called on me now because I 'accidently' embarrassed her when she called on me and spoke fluent Spanish. I got about three minutes of listening to her before I heard the bell ring.

Next hour was Trigonometry with all my friends except Bella. I walked to class and sat down in the far right corner of the class, like usual. After a while the others started piling in and sat near me. Emmett sat between me and Rose. Jasper and Alice shared the table next to us. Jasper went back to his normal self again, but still flinched when we called Bella.

I looked over at Alice who was un-naturally quiet. "Alice! What's up? You haven't said a word since we arrived at school." Emmett asked. So I _wasn't_ the only one who noticed. "You to, Rosie. Did something happen? Please tell me Newton tried to make a move on one of 'cause I'd really like to pummel him."

"Nothing. It's just something Bella told us." Rose mumbled still looking deep in thought.

Jasper looked curious, but I beat him to the punch. "Well, what did she say?"

Alice was about to talk, but the teacher started talking. She mouthed, 'I'll tell you later' and turned back to the front. The rest of the period went by slowly. It was ten minutes before the bell went when we were allowed to talk again. I immediately looked over at Alice.

"Okay, now tell us what Bella said that has you guys so freaked out." I commanded.

"You know how Rose and I have P.E. with Bella, right?" Me, Emmett and Jasper nodded. "Well, Bella is the first to change and get out of there without anybody even knowing, but today I guess she was late. Anyway, me and Rose had finished changing and decided to wait for her. When she took of her shirt we saw that she was covered in scars. I mean like, mean nasty looking ones. When we asked what happened she told us that a drunk driver hit her during a storm when she was riding her motorcycle, but I think she was hiding something from us." She concluded.

Bella had a motorcycle? Holly crap, is it bad that I get turned on by that? Shit why am I thinking like that, Alice just told me she was hit by a drunk driver. Then I was filled with pure outrage. Why would that idiot do something so stupid? My vision turned red and my blood boiled. I sat for a good minute muttering every profanity in every language I knew. I finally looked over to Emmett and Jasper. Emmett looked angry, but Jasper looked absolutely murderous. I watched as he snapped his pencil in two. My eyes widened and from the look on the others faces they were watching.

Jasper had never acted like this-well, except for on September 13. He was the calm one in our group. The one you could always count on to keep control. This wasn't the Jasper grew up with; this was a completely different person.

"Jasper?" Alice asked quietly putting her hand on his forearm. That seemed to snap him out of his stoop.

"Huh, oh sorry. Okay is it just me or are you guys really protective of . . . . . . . . Bella, to?" He looked extremely confused. We all nodded in agreement.

I opened my mouth to say something, but the bell went. We all stood and rushed into the cafeteria. We grabbed our lunches and headed to our usual table. The rest of the cafeteria filled with students and the noise sky-rocketed.

Bella walked in stiffly. She was limping slightly and her shoulders were hunched in as if she was waiting for someone to strike a blow. Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jasper and me all watched as she bought an apple and a drink. I watched her eyes carefully as she walked to us. Her eyes looked sad and angry at the same time. It was like her eyes were at war with her emotions.

The chair scrapped along the linoleum floor as she took her spot next to me and Alice. I gently laid my hand on her shoulder and watched as fear gripped her eyes and her shoulders stiffened. "Are you alright?" I asked quietly.

"Ah . . . . It's nothing. I . . . I just my old friends I guess." I nodded, not really believing her. We all watched her carefully as she looked down at her lap. Finally she looked up and her eyes were shining brightly and a beautiful smile lit up her face. She frowned when she saw Jasper's worried expression. She groaned. "Alice, Rose, why did you have to tell them?"

Alice and Rose looked like they were a deer caught in headlights. I smiled as I realized just how observant Bella was. "I'm sorry, Bella. We care about you and we had to tell the guy's because they care about you to. Please say you forgive us." Alice pouted.

Bella laughed quietly. "How can I not forgive you when you pout, Alice, and for you Rose you scare the crap out of me so you're forgiven as well." We all laughed at that. The rest of the lunch went by in a blur. Bella and I walked to biology keeping up a steady conversation.

When we got to our seats I decided to ask a question that had been burning at me since she moved here. "So, Bella I know why you moved to Forks, but why were you living with your Uncle? Why weren't you living with your real family?"

"I was living with my real family." She snapped defensively. Bella paused before she took a deep breath. "I used to live with my mom, dad and little brother. One night I woke up and my mom and little brother were gone. I lived with my dad for a few years before he died while working; he was a cop. Then I went to live with my Uncle Marcus, then he past in the car accident and now I'm living with Queen Slut and Aunt Slut." She said the last part sarcastically.

I stared wide eyed at her. "Are you serious?" I managed to choke out.

I sad and pained look crossed through her eyes. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry about your parents." I offered carefully trying not to upset her. Her eyes turned hard and cold. I swear I heard her mumble, 'I'm not' as Mr. Banner called the class to attention. I glanced at her sideways and she gave me a sad smile. Her eyes hadn't returned to their normal loving and welcoming way yet, but I could see them coming back.

Biology passed in a massive blur. I remember we did a lab and took notes on . . . . . . . Something. When the bell rang me and Bella walked towards Music. We chatted about our homework and how we planned on this evening's event. Alice had decided to have a sleep over with all of us at Jasper's house. I didn't quite understand how that worked out-the part about her saying yes to a sleepover, not her controlling Jasper's house. That happened on a daily bases. That boy was whipped.

Bella and I walked into the music room and grabbed the last two remaining chairs at the front of the room. Ms. Hamilton called the class to face forward. "Okay class, I have asked Mr. Cullen to perform for us before I tell you your next assignment. I want you to see what you're up against. Everyone who gets an A doesn't have to write me report on a progression of ballads through the ages." Everyone either whooped or booed. I smiled at the chance to show off in front of Bella.

I walked over to the piano and sat down on the familiar bench. I let my dingers flow lightly a top the pale white ivory keys. The sound they produced was literally music to my ears. My finger danced around on the keys playing Esme's Favorite. I couldn't fight the smile that broke across my face or the way my eyes shut on their own accord. I played till the end and listened as my fellow classmates clapped.

I opened my eyes and saw Bella staring at me with a beautiful smile on her face as her eyes danced with pure and innocent joy. As I opened my mouth to speak Ms. Hamilton started. "Bravo, Edward! Now you all see what you're up against and how high my expectations are. You may work in partners, but that doesn't mean I will be grading you as a whole. You will each get your own mark, understood? Good, now get to it." She still seemed giddy from my performance.

I stood and walked over to Bella. She was scribbling something down on a music sheet. When she saw me coming she quickly put it away and smiled up at me. "That was beautiful, Edward. Who was it?" She asked curiously.

"Thank you and I wrote it myself." I said with just a fraction of smugness. She surprised me with her reaction; I thought she would have looked shocked or surprised, but her facial expression showed nothing. She still held that beautiful smile on her face and her eyes were still dancing. "Sooo . . . . . . . . Would you like to work together?" I asked running my hand through my hair nervously.

She laughed. "Sure, why not? I do how ever have a request." She stated matter-of-factly. I nodded for her to go on. "I would like you to play the piano while I sing and play guitar, deal?" My smile only grew wider; I would never have guessed Bella could sing on top of everything else. She stuck her hand out in front of her like a good business woman and took it without hesitation. The rest of class went by too fast for my liking. Bella and I decided to work on our piece while she was at Jasper's house with us tonight and tomorrow morning.

The rest of the day went by slowly. As the final bell rang I barely stopped myself from jumping up and doing a happy dance. I practically ran to my car to wait for the others. Students piled out in the dozens excited to start their weekends and for the first time I was among them. The others couldn't get out fast enough. After about ten minutes I was surrounded by Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper demanding to know how my classes went with Bella.

"Look, I said we talked and worked on our labs. In music I asked her to be my partner and she agreed. Nothing more and no Emmett we didn't run to the janitor's closet to do the nasty." I glared at my lug of a brother. He frowned, but then laughed loudly.

"To bad, you could of used it." I was about to hit him, but stopped when I heard someone walking our way.

"Now, now Edward I know Emmett probably deserves a good smack to the head, but waiting and plotting your revenge is much, much sweeter." Bella scolded playfully. We all laughed apart from Emmett who only gulped and took a step away from me.

"I think you're right Bella. It is much sweeter when you wait for revenge." We all laughed again, except for Emmett. "Common let's get this movie, friend, extravaganza, thing over with." WE all laughed as we got in the Volvo-well except Jasper who went to his motorcycle. I saw Bella send a worried and scared look to Jasper's retreating figure. When she turned back around I saw I had seen her actions, she tried to give me a reassuring smile. I returned it slightly, but waved off the strange feelings inside my gut.

We drove in silence with many failed attempts at conversations. When we arrived at Jasper's two story white house I saw from the corner of my eye Bella stiffen. Her eyes expanded and looked like small saucers while complete and utter fear took over her facial expression. She started shaking and I ran around to her door and flung it open.

"Bella, Bella! Are you alright?" She didn't answer me, but her eyes looked past me and landed on the white house. The house looked normal to me. Phil and Renee were upstairs and I could faintly see them peeking through the second floor window. I shook her shoulders slightly. "Bella, what's wrong?" Alice came around the door followed by Jasper.

Jasper lightly pushed Alice aside along with me. "Bella if you can hear me look at me." I watched, slightly jealous, as Bella's eyes slowly looked at Jasper's face. She looked like a three-year-old during a particularly bad thunder storm. Her eyes were those of a cornered animal, wild and frightened with no way out.

"Th-this is y-your ho-house?" She choked as the words fell from her mouth. Her face had turned pale.

Jasper looked confused, but nodded. "Is something wrong?" He asked carefully.

She hesitated before sighing. "No, it- it just looks like my old house, that's all." That didn't explain her reaction at all, but I didn't say anything. Jasper looked worried and confused, but shrugged it off.

BPOV

_The same house, they live in the same house_,I felt as though the world was crushing me. All I wanted was to curl up in a ball and scream for something in my life to be fair. It wasn't fair that I have to stay in the same house as my dead-beat mother in the same house where I was raped, beaten and practically murdered. It just wasn't fair.

But what could I do? The house itself was repainted a nice white and had a garden with a few trees on each side of the concrete path, but the essence of the house was the same. None of the others could feel it, but I sure did. The way the wind blew the trees from side to side, how the windows felt like they were watching my every move. Just waiting for me to come home and watch as Charlie beat me night after night.

I shuddered at the memories, but sighed none the less. I promised my friends I would do this. I still couldn't believe that these beautiful people wanted to be my friends, let alone that one of them was my brother.

The others watched me carefully, but didn't say anything further. We walked up to the house and entered quietly. "Mom and Phil are probably upstairs. I'll go tell them we are here while you guys make yourself comfortable."

I didn't follow the rest of the group instead I walked ahead of them right into the living room. I looked around. There was all new leather furniture and someone built a fire place on the far wall. Picture lined the beige walls. I walked over to the fire place and looked at the many pictures.

One was of Renee and I suppose Phil on their wedding day, dressed up in a white dress and suite. The next was of Jasper, Alice, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie all lined up on in front of a sign that read 'Welcome to Forks'. The next picture was just of Alice and Jasper. He sat on a bench while Alice stood between his legs looking down at him and he stared up at her with loving eyes.

The last picture made me freeze in my tracks. It was of me and Jasper. It was when he had just been born. Charlie had brought me to the hospital after he was born. When I first saw Jasper I was so happy. Not just because I was a big sister or I finally had someone to share my secrets with, I was happy because he was _my _brother. All the other kids in the neighborhood had siblings and he was mine. I could protect him from the monsters under the bed and teach him how to read. The picture had showed the moment when I first saw him. My eyes and mouth were open wide and I watched him with wonder and awe on my face. I remember that just after the picture was taken Renee had asked me what we should name him. I was proud I got to choose his name; it meant that no matter how far apart we were he would always carry something from me.

My eyes stung with tears, but I held them back. I bit my lip and turned back around only to run into someone's chest. I looked up to see Jasper looking at the last picture. "That was my big sister." He said it with such pride and love that I wanted to cry, but once again I held it back. I learned a too never cry in this house.

"You guys are cute together." I stated and it was true. We did look cute together.

He smiled at me and turned around. "Bella this is my mom and step-dad, Phil. Phil, mom this is Bella." It was the first time he had said my name without flinching. Renee's face was shocked and absolutely terrified.

I looked at Renee and felt a surge of courage. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her small waist. "Don't look so surprised to see me. You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you?" I pulled back and plastered a fake smile on my face. "Hi, I'm Isabella Swan."

**So sorry I haven't updated. I got grounded and my lap top was taken away. Anyway thanks for all the reviews. **

**R&R PLEASE.**


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: this story does contain flashbacks of abuse and harsh language; if you do not feel comfortable with that then I suggest you don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters or any of the amazing songs-sadly. I do however own Raven the famous singer.**

Chapter 7 (JPOV)

"Mom, I'm home and I bought my friends. Also, mom I have something to tell you." I was currently standing in my mother's room watching as she put away hers and Phil's laundry.

"Hmm, what is it honey?" She asked absent-minded.

"Well, I kinda brought home the new girl from my School. Her name is Bella." My mom froze in the middle of folding Phil's shorts.

She tired to pass it off as nothing, but I could see that her eyes were layered in pain. "Mom? You okay?"

She put the clothes down and stood up with a forced smile on her face. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go meet this Bella." I shrugged and headed back down stairs. I heard my mom making her way down the stairs slowly. I sighed, _wait till she sees her,_ I thought.

I started to think about Bella's reaction when she saw our house. She hadn't even gotten out of the car and was petrified stiff. She refused to look or say anything to anybody. Edward tried to get through to her, but it was me that got through to her. I couldn't stop wondering why. Why would she react when I asked her the same basic question Edward did? I shook my head, trying my best to relieve myself of all the pressure.

As I stepped into the living room Rose and Emmett were kissing on the love seat-interesting. Alice and Edward were talking about something in the far corner looking out at the front yard. I then, looked over at Bella. She was standing in front of the fire place looking at all the pictures on the mantle. I walked up behind her to see what picture she was looking at.

Her eyes were glazed over with unshed tears. I followed her gaze only to see she was staring at the picture of me and Bella. I looked at her again; she looked as if she was staring at something far away.

I glanced at the picture and smiled. It was when Bella and me first met. "That was my big sister." I said my voice dripping with pride.

"You guys are cute together." She stated. I agreed.

I smiled at her and turned around. "Bella this is my mom and step-dad, Phil. Phil, mom this is Bella." I was proud that I didn't even flinch-visible, anyway- while saying Bella. It was getting easier and for that I was happy.

Bella surprised me and by the looks of us all of us by going up to my and hugging her. My mom had a shocked expression and then it turned agonized and hurt. She looked absolutely broken, worse than I had ever seen her. I couldn't figure out why though, it a just a hug.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan." She said in a strange way. It sounded like she was faking her happiness, like she thought my mom already knew that. And the way my mom looked at her with tears in her eyes before she turned and ran up the stairs.

"Mom?" I called after her, but my only response was faint sobbing sounds.

"I'm sorry, did I say or do anything wrong?" Bella asked quietly looking at the floor ashamed. I patted her shoulder awkwardly. "Um, no I don't think so. My mom is just a little sensitive right now.

Bella nodded in understanding. After a brief silence we all headed to the living room. "Okay, so let's split off and do our homework first then we'll go eat and finally we'll start our movie marathon." Alice ordered. We all thought better than to argue with her, so we paired up and got to work.

Alice and me headed to the kitchen. Emmett and Rose stayed in the living room. While, Bella and Edward headed to the music room to work on their project.

EPOV

Bella and I headed to Jasper's music room. Jasper had a few guitars and a beautiful baby grand piano. I walked over and sat on the bench. I ran my fingers over the keys in pure bliss. Bella smiled down at me before she took the seat next to me. She sat with her back straight and her fingers folded nicely in her lap.

"Where would you like to start?" She asked.

"Um, let's figure out the rhythm and then everything else. " I said searching for my music sheets in my book bag, but it wasn't there. _Hmm, must of left it upstairs._"I'll be right back okay?"

She nodded, so I started for the stairs. I was looking through the rest of my stuff by the door when I heard the most beautiful sound coming from the music room.

BPOV

I watched Edward's retreating form as he climbed his way up the stairs. I slide into the middle of the bench and laid my fingers on the keys. My finger started playing unfamiliar notes and the words flowed through my mouth like water pouring from a tap.

Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away

_[Chorus:]_  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

_[Chorus]_

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

I closed my eyes and picture how this song fit perfectly with my life. I hadn't noticed I had grown an audience until I heard the slow breathing of multiple persons. I whirled around to see Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and I could just see Edward standing in the back. Their mouths were hanging open and eyes were bulging. I looked down as my cheeks flamed.

"Holy crap." Emmett finally exploded. I heard aloud thwack and then, "Ow, Rosie that hurt."

"Well that was rude." She retorted. I tried to hide my giggle behind my hand. "Bella why didn't you tell us you could play and sing?"

"I, um, you never asked?" It sounded much more like a question.

Edward was staring at me with a new intensity; it was like he was searching my soul for all the answers to his inner questions. _Where did that come from? _I thought to myself. I internally shrugged it off and watched Alice as she bounced over to me.

"So can you play anything else?" She asked, true curiosity covering her tone.

"Yeah, um I play all sorts of instruments." I shrugged again my cheeks burning a new.

She nodded for second before she started bouncing in her seat again. "I have an idea. Emmett and Rose, and Jasper and I have all finished our homework what do say about playing a game upstairs before we order pizza, or we could order and eat while we play." Her smile was just too contagious and I couldn't fight the smile that crawled its way across my face.

"I'm in." Emmett called raising his hand.

"Me too." Rose called.

"Me three, me three." Jasper chanted.

"Well, what do you say? Edward, Bella?" Alice asked poking my arm.

I frowned at her before looking over at Edward. My gaze was questioning, and he answered with a shrug. "I don't see why not." He said quietly.

"Okay." I said finally.

"Yeah!" Alice jumped off the piano bench and ran up stairs, with Emmett hot on her trails. The rest of us followed at our own pace.

As we all sat in a circle in the living room-with me between Jasper and Edward, how that could possibly have happened, I'm not sure-Alice started talking at lightening spend. "What game should we play?"

"Duck, duck, wabbagoonie." Emmett cheered. I looked at him as if he just said the dumbest thing in the world and in my books it was. "What? It's so much better then duck, duck, goose." He shrugged like it was obvious.

Alice got an evil look in her eyes. "No let's play Truth or Dare."

**I'm done. My updating is and is still going to be out of whack for a few days, so my apologies in advance. **

**Please R&R, my goal is twenty-five for this chapter. **

**SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOO R&R **


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: this story does contain flashbacks of abuse and harsh language; if you do not feel comfortable with that then I suggest you don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters or any of the amazing songs-sadly. I do however own Raven the famous singer.**

Chapter 8 (EPOV)

As we all walked into the living room my mind wondered to all the ridiculous schemes my siblings were about to get us into. They had a knack for picking the perfect dare to get us in trouble. Alice jumped in front of the group. "Okay I vote we play Truth or dare on teams."

"Sure, how do you suggest we team up." Rose asked shrugging.

Alice thought for second, "Well, I say Edward and Emmett, Rose and me, and Jasper and Bella." She pointed to each pair as she spoke them aloud.

"Alice?" Alice turned around and looked at Bella.

"Yes, Bella, you have a question?" I could tell just by the way Alice was bouncing that tonight was going to be along night.

"We aren't going to be doing anything to stupid, like cliff diving or stripping and running around screaming, right?" She frowned.

"The first, no, but the later suggestion may come up." Alice smiled evilly at me, Emmett and Jasper.

"I hope you know you really suck little sister." I glared at her.

"So does the Earth, but if it didn't you'd be in space right now, air head." She stated in a sing-song voice.

I jumped at her, but was stopped by Bella. She leaned forward and whispered quietly in my ear, "Now, Edward that's not a very nice thing to do. Why don't you just go sit by your partner, so we can start this game."

A shiver ran up my spine and I was barely able to stop myself from shivering in pleasure. Her sweet breath caressed my ear and fanned across my face. I nodded nimbly, not really aware of what I was doing. I turned and sat back down by Emmett. I shook my head to clear the heavy fog Bella had created. I looked over at Bella to see her smiling triumphantly down at me. I frowned. "That's cheating."

She leaned forward a fraction and put on an innocent face. "I don't see how."

BPOV

I smiled at Edward sweetly. I then turned to Jasper. "Okay, partner let's start thinking of some ideas." I basically ordered.

He straightened and saluted me; I saluted right back and marched over to a far corner. "So, what's the game plan, boss?" Jasper asked.

I thought for a second. "Well, you know Emmett, Edward, Alice and Rose longer than I have, but I think if we can somehow get them to turn against each other than we are a shoe-in for the win." I threw my arms around like a total loony and had fun.

"And how do you plan to do that?" He asked with amusement layering his eyes.

"Well, we start off with small uncalculated truths and dares, than we watch as they start daring larger dares on each other and not us. Eventually we hit them with a whopping big dare. For example we can dare Emmett to wear a pick leotard and tutu to school on Monday."

JPOV

I watched as Bella through her arms around trying to explain what we were going to do to win. She looked truly funny, but I couldn't help but agree with her idea. If we are able to get them to _only _fight against each other than we can hit them big dare a little later.

I wondered idly if this was what it would have been like if Bella was still here. I noticed that for the first time I was sad thinking about her. I think I was finally able to put her to rest. I can finally put my big sister to rest. What was that saying Alice used to say, 'Gone but never Forgotten?' Yeah that was it. She would be gone, but I would never forget her.

She meant way too much to me and still does. I wonder if she is watching me right, now. I wonder if she wond-_Whack._

"Ow, what the hell?" I grabbed the back of my head, where Bella had slapped me.

"Are you even listening to me anymore?" She demanded. I nodded, even though I don't remember hearing anything after 'Monday'. "NO you weren't, what were you thinking about, that has you so out of it, soldier?" She frowned.

"Sorry, nothing, I was thinking about nothing." I said defensively.

"Yeah, that's why you were staring off into space with a goofy smile on your face and whispering, 'Gone but not forgotten.' Right, you weren't thinking about anything?" She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Fine, I _was_ thinking, but you can't sue me for that." I said throwing my hands up in the air. I saw her flinch away from me. I looked at her and noticed she looked frightened by something. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry." I didn't think through what I did next I just reacted. I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug and started stroking her hair whispering 'shh' over and over again.

By the time I realized what I had down and started to pull back, she wrapped her hands around my waist. "You did nothing, I'm just a little weird, I'm sorry." She looked up at me. "Thank you." It sounded like she was saying thank you for a lot more than a hug, but I didn't question it.

I decided to change the subject. "UH, so let's get this game started shall we?"

She nodded and we returned back to the circle where the rest of the guys were waiting. "Okay, so who goes first?" Bella started rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

"We do," Emmett yelled. Edward just rolled his eyes. The rest of us shrugged our approval. "Okay, hmm, Jasper and Bella, truth or dare?"

BPOV

I looked up at Jasper and nodded for him to answer. "Dare," He stated with fear and excitement in his voice. I smiled at him acting like a little kid again.

"Okay, we dare you guys to . . . . . . . . . . go to the neighbor's house and sing Jingle Bells at the top of your lungs." I had to admit that dare was really pathetic, even for Emmett. They must be waiting for later to pull out the big guns.

We looked at each, shrugged and went to the neighbors. After fifteen minutes of extremely odd Christmas carol singing we walked back to Jasper's house, laughing the whole way. After many truths and dares the game was finally coming to a close, but not before Rose and Alice's turn.

"Okay, so me and Alice have decided to take our torture out on Bella and Jasper, so Truth or Dare?"

Jasper leant close to me. "What do you say, why don't we end the game with a bang?"

I smiled "Sure." I whispered back. I looked over at Rose. "Dare."

"Okay we dare you to run down the sidewalk in Port Angeles screaming, but you both have to be wearing a tutu and a pink crown, while carrying a wand."

"Fine, but when?" I huffed.

"Tonight. We have to go into Port Angeles anyway to pick up the pizza and some snacks, oh and some movies."

"Humph, alright." I turned to Jasper. "Okay Tinkerbelle, let's get this over with." He stuck his tongue out at me and I did the same in return.

It took us around half an hour to just get ready and then another hour to get to Port Angeles. When we arrived it was staring to get dark, so Edward and Emmett ordered the pizza while the rest of us got out of Edward's shiny silver Volvo.

Jasper stuck out his hand for me to shake. "See you on the other side." I smiled widely and took his hand to shake. Jasper and I lined up and started our run down the sidewalks, dodging people and screaming. I was able to run a straight line only having to dodge one person for most of the run. I looked over at Jasper to see him smiling and whipping his wand all over.

As I opened my mouth to question when we had to stop, I ran into a very large body. I felt to the cement with a quiet thud.

I looked up at the person who I ran into, but my apology got caught in my throat. I looked up at the man and my eyes widened. "Jake?" . . . . . . . . . . .

**Okay, I'm tired so I'm gonna stop. What do you think? By the way in case I haven't said it before. My e-mail is really stupid and won't let me send out e-mails. I can receive them I just can't thank everyone who has read my story, so thanks.**

**I'm aiming for at least 25 reviews, so PLEASE R&R.**


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING: this story does contain flashbacks of abuse and harsh language; if you do not feel comfortable with that then I suggest you don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters or any of the amazing songs-sadly. I don't even own Adam Gontier, but I do think Jacob would sing some of those songs. I do however own Raven the famous singer.**

Chapter 9 (Jake POV)

I hadn't been to Port Angeles in years. Last time I was here, it was for my father's funeral. He died when I was ten in a car accident with Bella's dad. We both went to live with her Uncle Marcus; who in turn made us famous singers. Of course, no one knew it was actually us because we went under different names.

Bella became Raven, she decided that she didn't want a last name. She was a solo artist and one of the most famous people in the world, not to mention one of the richest.

I on the other hand became Adam Gontier, leader of Three Days Grace. I had become extremely famous, but nowhere near as famous as Bella. We hung out whenever possible and she was my sister. I knew she had a rough past and I knew how much effort it took to completely trust me.

Bella is a strong person and I love her for that. I don't love her any other way other than a sister. She was with me to deal with everything. Right now I wish it was her beside me giving me encouragement in seeing my cousins. I hadn't actually known I even had cousins until a just after Marcus's death.

So, that was why I was here. My cousin's actually live in La Push, but they wanted to rent a movie. I had two cousins Seth and Leah. They were both seventeen. They fought like cat and dog, but if you hurt Seth, Leah would definitely kick your butt. She was what Bella would call a psychopathic-over-protective-butt-muncher.

We were walking down the street when we started to hear screaming. I looked above the crowd to see two people running like complete maniacs in our direction. I couldn't make out the faces, but I was able to tell one was a girl and the other was a boy. They seemed to be about our age though. I turned back to Leah who had been trying to get my attention.

"Hmm, sorry, what did you say?" I asked while blinking rapidly.

"I said, what do you want 'Runts' or 'Laffy Taffy'." She stuffed both of them in my face.

"Uh, um, how about-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because out of literally no where someone ran smack-dap into my chest. I stumbled back a step and looked at who was it that had run into me. I couldn't see her face, but I could tell it was one of teens that were running and screaming. On closer inspection I could see that she was wearing pink tutu and crown. I frowned, what the hell were they doing?

When the girl looked up at me my breath caught in my throat. She looked up at me with wide beaming eyes. "Jake?" She whispered. Before I knew it was engulfed by her small arms.

They wrapped themselves around my waist and my large arms wrapped around her tiny shoulders. I pulled back after a few seconds and looked at her. "Bella? Bella! What are you doing here? What the hell's with the tutu and crown and why are you running down the street screaming for?" Before she could respond I pulled her into a bone crushing hug again.

"Jake. Can't. Breathe." She sputtered. I laughed and let her go. She took a step back and watched me carefully, most likely waiting to see if I'll attack her again in a hug.

She opened her mouth to answer my questions, when I tall blond guy stepped in front of her. I looked at him confused and a little angry that he wouldn't move, so I could talk to Bella.

He stood in front of her in a protective stance and watched me carefully, like he was waiting for me to start yelling.

I heard Bella huff and she put her hand of the guy's shoulder. He turned slightly, but his eyes stayed on me. "Jasper, it's fine. Jake's an old friend of mine. I accidently ran into him and he accidently crushed my bones in a hug, so we're pretty much even." She gave me a goofy grin.

I smiled sheepishly. "Actually I think you might have broken a rib, I say you owe me. I'll take you to a movie and dinner and then we'll be even, what do you say?" I grabbed my ribs and moaned in fake pain. Bella walked around the Jasper guy and slapped me on the arm. I pushed her lightly and she slapped me again. "You know what? I think you just broke my arm and just for that you have to pay for dinner." I told her half seriously/ half jokingly.

She stood on her tip toes and whispered quietly, "I think were even. Don't you remember you crashed my _favorite _car last spring when you were driving it to Uncle Marcus's beach house?" My eyes widened and I choked on my own air.

JPOV

I watched as Bella whispered into Jake's ear and he looked absolutely terrified. I heard the rest of my friends come and join me. The two other teens that were with Jake were staring at Bella and Jake with confusion. I cleared my throat loudly. Bella jumped back and blushed. Jake stood stiff with the same scared look on his face.

"So, I'm guessing you two know each other?" I heard Emmett ask.

"Um, yeah, Jake lived with me and my Uncle Marcus up until he died. Then he left somewhere and I came here. That reminds me where did you go?" She looked a little hurt.

Jake shook his head. "Well after Marcus died I went to live with my cousins, Seth and Leah." He pointed to the other two teens. Seth and Leah stepped forward and waved at us.

The hair on my neck started to stand on end. I looked behind me to see Edward looked hurt and angry. I could tell from the moment he saw Bella that he liked her. I looked back at Bella and Jake; they were laughing and joking together. This must be hard for Edward, seeing her with someone special from her past.

"Okay, well Jake I'll see you later. Here's my number and you can call me anytime to set up that movie and dinner I owe you." I hadn't been paying close enough attention and know we were leaving. Bella handed Jake a piece of paper and he hugged her tightly.

"See you soon, Bells." He whispered and then walked into the candy store with his cousins. Alice, Rose, Emmett, Edward and I all looked at Bella with raised eye brows. She put up her hands.

"Before you even start let me say something. Jake and I have never dated and will never date. He lived with me and Uncle Marcus because both our dad's died in the same car crash and he had already lost his mother a couple of years before. Okay, now ask away."

Alice and Rose's faces fell a little. Emmett looked relieved, not to mention the relief that flooded through me when she said this. I looked at Edward to see him absolutely beaming. His eyes were shining with happiness and he had a goofy smile on his face.

We decided to rent three movies in the end and grabbed the pizza on our way home. When we arrived home we all got in our pajamas and sat in the living room with, Dr. Pepper, pizza, chips and some candy Alice bought.

I sat on the love seat with Alice lying across my lap; my hand running through her magnificent hair. Emmett and rose were sitting on the floor. Emmett was laying on his side, with Rose laying with her back on his chest. Edward and Bella were sitting on the couch leaning on each other as they fell asleep.

**Okay, so I've decided to pick up the pace. JASPER FINDS OUT BELLA IS HIS SISTER NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Any who R&R PLEASE OR I WON'T LET THEM EVER FIND OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING: this story does contain flashbacks of abuse and harsh language; if you do not feel comfortable with that then I suggest you don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters or any of the amazing songs-sadly. I don't even own Adam Gontier, but I do think Jacob would sing some of those songs. I do however own Raven the famous singer.**

Chapter 9 (Edward POV)

I woke to find myself lying on the floor in a sleeping bag with Bella curled up to my side. I looked down at her and just watched as she slept. She looked peaceful and eve had a small smile on her face. I don't remember a lot about what happened last after we got back from Port Angeles.

I do however remember the immense pain I felt when she was talking to 'Jacob'. God I hate that guy. He so huge, he could probably hurt her without thinking about it. I subconsciously tightened my hold around Bella's waist. She sighed in response and I smiled. She was so beautiful.

The sun was just setting and the curtains were open faintly. A line of sun light reached through the curtain and landed on Bella's face. She slightly turned her head and that's when I noticed a faint scar by her hairline. I reached up with my free hand and lightly traced it with my pointer finger. I frowned as I looked at the scar. It was about two inches long and near the center it was deeper. It was as if something with an extremely sharp corner hit her and the sides cut her on either side of her.

I shrugged it off and put it to the back of my mind to ask her about it later. I continued to watch the brown-eyed drop dead gorgeous girl beside me when she started mumbling things. I leant forward a fraction of an inch and listened. "I don't want the bunny . . . . . . . . . He'll eat me . . . . . . . . . . okay, we can share . . . ." I covered my mouth in silent laughter.

"What bunny, Bella?" I asked quietly.

"The big brown furry ones . . . . . . . You, know the one that danced at your birthday party, last spring?" She asked in her sleep. I felt my chest rumble in laughter. I had to bite my lip and shut my eyes tightly to stop myself from bursting in laughter. I continued to ask her questions on various topics like why the bunnies were creating a plot against her, which she replied 'so they don't have to starve their furry little bunny feet during the winter.'

Around five I started feeling myself fall asleep again. I was annoyed by that because I slept all night and a through a good portion of the movie last night, but I didn't fight as my eye lids drooped. I was in the middle of a dream about Bella when I woke to the sound of a guitar playing. I opened my eyes and the first thing I noticed was that Bella was no longer asleep beside me. I looked around to see everyone else asleep still. I glanced at the clock on the far wall and saw that it was a little past seven-thirty.

I got up and as quietly as I could walk over to the music room. I looked in and saw Bella sitting on the bench by the window silently teasing the string s of the guitar. She looked like she was in deep concentration, but couldn't pick what to sing. All of a sudden her confidence grew and she started playing. It started out quite then grew in sound and then her voice joined the guitar and created a sound in which no words could describe.

I need a sign to let me know you're here  
All of these lines are being crossed over the atmosphere  
I need to know that things are gonna look up  
Cause I feel us drowning in a sea spilled from a cup  
When there is no place safe and no safe place to put my head  
When you can feel the world shake from the words that I said

And I'm calling all angels  
And I'm calling all you angels

And I won't give up if you don't give up  
I won't give up if you don't give up  
I won't give up if you don't give up  
I won't give up if you don't give up

I need a sign to let me know you're here  
Cause my tv set just keeps it all from being clear  
I want a reason for the way things have to be  
I need a hand to help build up some kind of hope inside of me

And I'm calling all angels  
And I'm calling all you angels

When children have to play inside so they don't disappear  
While private eyes solve marriage lies cause we dont talk for years  
And football teams are kissing queens and losing sight of having dreams  
In a world where all we want is only what we want untill it's ours

And I'm calling all angels  
And I'm calling all you angels  
And I'm calling all angels  
(I won't give up if you don't give up)  
And I'm calling all you angels  
(I won't give up if you don't give up)  
Calling all you angels  
(I won't give up if you don't give up)  
Calling all you angels  
(I won't give up if you don't give up)  
Calling all you angels

The song came to an end I stared wide eyed at Bella. She had closed her eyes half way through the song and just poured her heart into it. That was something I found out about Bella fast. I had only heard her sing and play twice, but it was like her songs meant something more to her than anyone could possibly know. Like they were her secrets that she wants to tell, but can't, like her songs _are _her way of saying them, screaming them even, but no one listens.

Bella opened her eyes and stared at me, with a small smile on her lips. She waved me over and I walked over to her and sat on the bench beside her.

"That was . . . . . . . Wow." I laughed and her tinkling bell like laugh joined me soon after. "Can I ask you something?"

"Well, you just did, but if you would like to ask me another, be my guest." She smiled up at me.

I chuckled. "Well, how come you only play when you're by yourself?"

She laughed loudly, like it was an inside joke, which with Bella I'm sure it was. "Trust me when I say I play in front of people a lot. It's just last night you had already gone up stairs and so I just started. And this morning . . . . . . . Well, I always play during the morning." She shrugged. I nodded. "We should start breakfast, don't you think?" She patted my knee and stood up.

I raised my eyebrows and stood up. "You know how to cook?" I asked. No way can she cook; she already sings, plays any instrument and is probably the nicest person I know.

She smacked me in the stomach playfully, but I was sure I would have a light bruise later. "I'm offended, what you think a girl like me can't cook? Well, buster boy, just you wait, I'll show you."

I laughed with her and we walked into the kitchen. "Hmm, how about waffles?" She turned to me after examining the cupboard.

I put my hand on my chest in fun. "Bella, how did you know the way to my heart? Also, if I ask you to marry me will you make me waffles every morning?" I questioned playfully, though deep down I knew I was falling for Bella at a dangerous speed.

"Only if you promise something in return?" She motioned for me to lean forward; I did as I was asked. "Promise me, you'll dance with me whenever it rains?" I raised my eyebrows, but laughed none the less.

"Why not? I guess that means we should tell the others were getting married, huh?" I joked.

She laughed and shook her head. "Okay, back to reality, can you grab the eggs out of the fridge, please?" She pointed to the fridge and I obliged.

JPOV

I woke to the smell, of waffles. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. I jumped up off the couch, silently noticing everyone else was already in the kitchen. I ran to the kitchen to see the other digging into a stack off waffles and bacon.

I grabbed a chair between Bella and Alice. I pecked Alice on the lips sweetly and murmured 'good morning' to her, which earned an 'aww' from Rose and a smack as she slapped Emmett across that back of the head.

"Ow, Rosie what was that for?" He pouted.

"That was for not being more romantic. And this one is for eating like a pig." She said as she smacked him again. For the first time I glanced down at Emmett's plate. It had at least five waffles and twelve strips of bacon.

"So, who made breakfast?" I looked over at Edward because he usually makes breakfast for us when we spend the night at each other's house. Edward she his head and pointed his fork at Bella. I looked over at her. "You can cook?"

She frowned at me. "_Yes_, I _can_ cook. God does _everyone_ think I'm incompetent in _making breakfast_, jeeze _thanks_ for_ thinking_ so highly of me." She said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. As I opened my mouth to reply her cell phone started ringing. She looked at the screen and frowned. "I'll be right back, I should take this." She said absentmindedly.

I looked at the gang. "Did I say something?"

Edward laughed while shaking his head. "Emmett and I commented the same thing when we found out. So what do you guys want to do tonight?"

"Ooh, there's a new movie out today we can see." Alice shrieked.

I looked at the rest of my friends. They shrugged their agreement. "Well, I might as well ask Bella." I got up and walked into the living room, which was the direction she left. She wasn't in the living room, but I could hear talking coming from the music room.

" . . . . . . . Look Jake I can't . . . . . . . You don't think I know that?" She sounded angry. I listened in behind the door. "How? . . . . . . . . . Oh, yeah that's a great idea. So you want me to just go 'hey Jasper, I'm your big sister, how 'bout that. I know I haven't been around since you were three, but you look good, by the way when's dinner?' Can you imagine his reaction?"

I stared wide eyed at the door. I felt my mouth drop open. Sister? Bella was my . . . . . . sister? I couldn't stop myself from pushing the door open. Bella froze mid-sentence and looked over at me. "Ja-Jake I think I know how he's going to react, I gotta go." She hung up and stared over at me with scared eyes. "Jasper?" She asked quietly.

"Sister? You- . . . . . . . You're my . . . . . . . . . Sister?" I choked out.

**Okay, so I'm done with this chapter. Are you happy Jasper knows! Yeah! Finally. **

**R&R please. If you choose not to R&R, I will kill off one character. And he/she will be a main character . . . . . . . . Like Jasper or Edward!**

**SO R&R PLEASE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING: this story does contain flashbacks of abuse and harsh language; if you do not feel comfortable with that then I suggest you don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters or any of the amazing songs-sadly. I don't even own Adam Gontier, but I do think Jacob would sing some of those songs. I do however own Raven the famous singer.**

**The song in this chapter is Innocence-Avril Lavigne **

Chapter 11 (BPOV)

I stared wide-eyed at Jasper. He was staring at me with open anger. I couldn't figure out why though. "You think this is some sort of sick joke?" He yelled. "Pretending to be my dead sister for what? A sick laugh? Where did you learn about her anyway? Oh, let me you have no idea what I'm talking about." He was full-blown screaming now.

I flinched and took several large steps back. I could hear running feet coming from the kitchen heading in our direction. Jasper didn't pay any attention to them. He stormed right over to me and stood less than two feet away from me. I trembled in utter fear. "Answer me?" When I still didn't say anything, but only trembled and tried to back further up, but I couldn't because I had walked myself into the wall.

I saw Emmett come behind jasper and put his large hands on Jasper's shoulders. Jasper shook him off in pure anger and what scared me most was that his anger was faced towards me.

"Jasper, man, what's gotten into you?" Emmett asked confused.

Jasper once again ignored him and grabbed my upper harm in a vice grip. His large hand over lapped as it constricted on my upper arm. I didn't cry out, but a small whimper escaped my lips. Tears stung my eyes, but I refused to cry in front of them. "ANSWER ME!" I yelped as his hold on my arm tightened even more-f that was possible.

"Dammit, Jasper, let her go!" Edward. Screamed pulling at Jasper.

Jasper kept looking at me with fire in his eyes. "Get out!" I didn't move, to terrified. "I said GET. OUT." He spit at me. I didn't need to be told a third time. I ran, through his house and into the rain. The wind whipped my hair in every direction. The rain felt like rocks being thrown at me. The tears poured out of my eyes and streamed down my face.

I didn't stop fur anything, even when I tripped. I ran until I reached the La Push border. As I stepped across it I tripped over a fallen tree branch. I fell and heard something snap. I cried out in pain, but didn't move. I knew my ankle was broken, but that was the least of my problems.

APOV

I walked from the kitchen into the music room only to be pushed back behind Edward. " . . . . . . GET. OUT." I heard Jasper spit at someone. I was shocked, I had never heard Jasper talk like that and to be honest it scared me. All of a sudden Bella ran out of the room and out the front door.

I watched her run with wide eyes. I turned back to see Emmett fling Jasper against the wall. His forearm was at Jasper's throat and he was screaming in Jasper's face. "WHAT THE HELL, JASPER? WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU?" Edward started screaming and swearing at Jasper to, but Jasper didn't do anything.

His face was frozen with a look of murderous anger, well that was what it looked like to everyone on the outside, but to me, Rose, Edward and Emmett we could see the pain and hurt in Jasper's eyes. He stared off into nothing and didn't even try to stay up right when Emmett threw him to the ground.

"WELL?" Edward screamed into his face. I couldn't take it anymore I ran over and kneeled in front of Jasper. I put my hands on either side of his face and forced him to look at me.

"What happened?" I demanded, but not as harshly as Emmett and Edward.

" . . . . . . . . I thought I could trust her . . . . . . . . . . I _did_ trust her . . . . . . . . . And she just turned out to be a fake, just like everyone else." He didn't seem to be telling me this; more himself.

"What are you talking about? What did Bella do?" I asked. I couldn't think of anything Bella _could_ have done to get Jasper this upset.

He looked at the ground by my feet. "I came to ask if she wanted to see a movie with us when she started arguing with someone. She started getting really angry and then started yelling." He looked up into my eyes. "They were talking about her telling me she was my sister." My mouth fell open and I am almost one hundred percent positive that everyone else's faces were the same.

If I knew one thing from finding out Jasper had a sister it was never ever talk about her unless it's to Jasper. I grabbed Jasper's shoulders and pulled him into a hug. I would have said something, but what could I have said. I felt moisture on my shoulder and realized Jasper was crying. I had never seen Jasper cry.

I let him cry on my shoulder and it broke my heart to hear his heart wrenching sobs. I decided then and there I would do something about Bella. She had no right to do this to Jasper. Just wait until Monday, she will regret doing this to him, I can promise you that.

Jake POV

I was playing my guitar when I got a call from Bella. She was crying and told me she was at the border and asked if I could pick her up. I practically ran out of my house and drove and illegal speed to pick her up. When I came I saw her hunched over under a tree. I bolted for her and almost tripped over her in my haste.

She screamed and tried to get away from me when I placed my hands on her shoulders. "Bella! Bella, it's ok, it's just me, Jake." She turned her tear streaked face towards me and flung herself into my arms. She then proceeded to yelp and grab her ankle.

"Jake, I'm sorry, I think I broke my ankle an-and I wouldn't have called, but I couldn't walk it was raining. I'm sorry." She cried and babbled.

"Shh, shh, it's fine. Look, I'll take you to the doctor in La Push and then you can stay at my place, okay?" She nodded, so picked her up and placed her in my car. I sped to the nearest clinic and took Bella in. For the next three hours I sat in the mini waiting room. When she came out she was on crouches and had a huge cast on her left leg.

Turns out Bella also caught the flu and was ordered on bed rest for the next week and a half. I called Bella's aunt and asked if she could stay at my place for the next week and a half. She didn't even care about Bella, she just said 'that brat better not get my little girl sick, or else she can live on the street.' I ranted and yelled at no one in particular for a good half hour.

When I was settled down again and Bella was sitting safely on my bed I walked over to my guitar. "Bella do remember the first song you and I wrote together?"

She laughed sadly. "How can I forget? We wrote it when we were like eleven and had just moved in with Uncle Marcus. You were happy that your dad was in a better place and I was happy . . . . . . well, you know why."

I smiled sadly at her and nodded. "Well, let's play, just you and me. No screaming fans and certainly no one to judge us. But after you have to sleep, deal?"

She laughed and nodded. I started strumming and watched Bella as she closed her eyes and sung. I watched on sadly as the tears poured out of her eyes at memories long past.

Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

BPOV

I felt better after singing with Jake but I still couldn't believe how Jasper reacted. I was ultimately sad.

My hero had become my nightmare . . . . . . .

**Okay, I'm done on this chapter. Surprise, I bet none of you thought Jasper would react like that, but it had to happen that way, otherwise my plan won't work, so suck it up haters.**

**Anyway R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING: this story does contain flashbacks of abuse and harsh language; if you do not feel comfortable with that then I suggest you don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters or any of the amazing songs-sadly. I don't even own Adam Gontier, but I do think Jacob would sing some of those songs. I do however own Raven the famous singer.**

Chapter 12 (JPOV)

I woke to feel a small bundle of pure hyper jumping on my bed. I waited and pretended to sleep and then when she came down I grabbed her and pulled her under the covers with me. I started tickling her sides and she squirmed and laughed. She eventually rolled off the bed dragging my covers with her, landing with a muffled thud.

I leaned over the bed smiling down at her. Her hair was a mess and covered most of her face. Her left eye was visible and glaring at me. I smiled innocently at her and reached my hand down to help her. Alice struggled to free herself from the blanket prison my covers incased her in.

When she was finally sitting beside me again after ca long fight with my covers she turned to me and smiled brightly. "Happy birthday, Jazz." She handed me a medium sized flat box. I opened the lid of the box to reveal a picture of her and me sitting on the couch sleeping. A smile immediately crept on face. I leaned down and pecked her lips gently.

"Thank you, but you shouldn't have bought me anything." I felt like complete shit. Not because I was ill, but I felt immense guilt for what I did to Bella Saturday morning. She didn't deserve what I did. It wasn't right, but then again neither was what she did . . . . . . . . . Or planned to do. I mean she was going to make fun of the fact my sister was dead . . . . . . . . Right? God, I was so confused. I mean I heard her disagreeing and saying no, so maybe she wasn't going to do anything, but she was planning too.

Alice's face turned and twisted in pain and anger. I knew she hated it when I was upset and I hated it when she was, but I couldn't stop myself this time. I looked down ashamed of my actions, of letting everyone down. Alice grabbed my chin and forced me to look her in the eyes. "Jasper Swan, what happened was not your fault. _Bella_ was the one who is at fault here_, she _was the one who planned to torment you and flaunt the fact that your sister died. All this is her fault and _not yours_." She said it with such finality that even I couldn't fight or argue her words.

I sighed and placed the picture on my night stand. "Okay, thank you for the picture, it's beautiful." I leaned down once again and kissed her on the lips. She kissed me back eagerly and I slide my tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She pulled back and laughed while shaking her head.

"No, no, none of that. We have to get ready for school. Now, come on." She stood up and skipped into my closet. I groaned and dug my face into my pillows.

"Leave me be, it's my birthday and I want to stay and sleep." I felt as she ripped the rest of my sheets of my body and left me to shiver in the cold morning air. I glared at her.

"Listen close, Jazz. If you do not remove that cute little butt of yours off that bed in five seconds I will call Emmett and I let him wake you up." She said as if she was punishing a two-year-old.

I jumped off my bed and straightened up. "No need to get Emmett." I grabbed my clothes and ran to my bathroom to change. I could hear Alice laughing as she walked down the stairs.

BPOV

I groaned as I came back from my wonderful dreamland. I rolled over onto my back and looked at the ceiling. It was covered in glow-in-the-dark stickers in the shape of stars. My foot throbbed and I glared down at the huge cast that was wrapped around my left leg. My stomach was doing flip flops, my throat felt like it was on fire, my nose was stuffed and my chest was soar from coughing so much.

Jake came bursting through the door with a smile so big it looked painful. "Guess what happened?" He was bouncing with excitement.

I groaned and sat up straight; I immediately fell back down from vertigo. My head spun and I started coughing. Jake smile was clear gone as he walked over to me. He handed me the water bottle that was sitting on my night stand.

After a few minutes I looked up at Jake. "So what's up?"

Jake's smile came back on his face and he jumped on the bed landing next to me. "I just got a call from the band and they said they booked us a concert in Seattle." He squealed like a girl.

I rolled my eyes. "You know Jake you squeal more than I do, not to mention you sound like a girl when you squeal." He glared at me.

"Watch it, B. or I won't let you come with me this Saturday to the concert." He threatened.

"Oh, fine, I'm sorry you big stupid dumb butt."

Jake looked down at his backside. "You know I think my butt's cute and it's not big or stupid." Jake said seriously.

I started laughing, but it soon changed into another coughing fit. "Okay, so concert Saturday, got it. I'll come with you."

Jake hugged me. "Thank you, thank you. I don't think I would have gone if you weren't."

"Whatever, Jake. Now do you think you can help me get downstairs so I can eat something other than chicken soup?" I raised my eyebrows and shot a pointed glance at the dish on my night stand. Jake laughed and nodded. He walked over and picked me up, I tried to protest, but he told me to shut up and be a god girl and let him take me downstairs. I then frowned and screamed ' I'm not a baby.' In which he laughed.

JPOV

I drove my bike to school, while thinking the entire time on how I would react when I saw Bella again. Would I start yelling again or will I break down and apologize? God, emotions were annoying. I sped up a touch and reached the school.

I parked beside Edward's Volvo. Rosalie had her hands in the air as if choking someone that was standing in front of her. I took off my helmet and started listening as she ranted to Emmett, Alice and Edward.

" . . . . . . When I get my hands on her. I'll beat some sense into that pretty little head of hers. Teach her a lesson on messing with my friends and family. God, when I'm done with her she won't be able to walk for two weeks." It was then I decided to make my presence known. I cleared my throat. Emmett looked over at me and smiled. Rose hugged me and wished me a happy birthday. Alice wrapped her hands around me and I pulled her tight to my chest. Edward though, he gave me a death glare before turning and walking away.

"What's wrong with Edward?" I asked watching his retreating figure.

Alice sighed. "He had a crush on Bella and now she probably won't even talk to him because he's your friend."

"You really think that?" I asked wide eyed.

"No, that's what he kept mumbling all morning as he glared at anything that moved." She chuckled quietly.

EPOV

I was in a foul mood, to put it lightly. I glared at anything and everything that got in my way and just basically prayed to see Bella before she ran away again. Jasper was way out of line on Saturday. He may think it's justifiably, but there is no justifiably reason for hurting a girl like he did. She ran out crying and I hadn't heard from her all weekend.

The rest of the morning past by slowly and without incident-well, in my classes at least. I walked to the cafeteria ignoring when someone called or when the girls threw themselves at me. I just wanted to see Bella. I walked in and my eyes looked around the entire cafeteria-no Bella.

I looked at the line, again no Bella. I felt my face twist in confusion. Finally I decided to just by some lunch and see if she was just running late. I walked over and sat beside my sister. She was facing Jasper and whispering sweet nothing into his ear. My heart sank further because I wanted to whisper sweet nothing in Bella's ear and hold her, but Jasper ruined my only chance with her.

As I opened my mouth to say something I would probably regret later Tanya and her cronies came up to our table.

She batted her eyelashes at me and then turned to Jasper. "Hi, Jasper. I like just wanted to like thank you for like getting like rid of my like cousin." I don't think I had ever heard the word 'like' so many times in one sentence.

I stared at her confused. "What are you talking about Tanya?" I asked. Bella can't be gone. She would come back. If not for us for her aunt and school . . . . . . Right?

Lauren stepped forward. "I was walking past your house when Bella came running out crying and I told Tanya." Lauren voice was pain on any ear, plain and simple. It was like someone scratching a chalk board.

"Then, like, my mom go a, like, call saying Bella's, like, staying with a friend and, like, won't be back for, like, a while." I stared open mouthed at Tanya.

I stood up and turned her to face me. "Where did she go?"

Tanya looked startled for a second, but I didn't miss the way she stepped closer to me or how she wiggled, trying to be seductive. I had to hide my gag. "I don't, like, know. Some, guy called and said she, like, won't be back for at least, a week and a half."

"What guy?" I asked impatient. For god's sake, some guy could have kidnapped her and this monster wouldn't even care.

"I don't know, something like, Joe, Josh , Jay, something, like, along those, like lines." She batted her eye lashes up at me.

Stood up straight with my hands at my sides and looked down at Tanya. "Thank you, Tanya, now if you'll excuse me I must finish my lunch." I need some excuse to get her to leave.

She sauntered off trying to sway her hips, but looked like a penguin. I turned to Jasper and glared at him. "You better hope Bella's okay." I said in my most deadly voice. It was calm, yet scary and that is why when Jasper flinched and shrunk back a little I wasn't surprised.

I stood up and walked out of the cafeteria and out of the school entirely. I got into my Volvo and drove around trying to see if I could find Bella.

JakePOV

I watched as Bella slept and once again felt the anger rise in me. Jasper had absolutely no right to do this to his own sister. Granted, he didn't know, but he still shouldn't have reacted like that.

Because of him Bella can't walk and is sick. I stood and walked over to Bella. I tucked the covers under her chin and kissed her forehead. I loved Bella, but only sisterly love and when someone hurts my sister I hurt them back.

I quickly scribbled a note to Bella saying I would be back. I looked at my watch, 3:30. They should be home by now. I drove down to Jasper's house and saw him just getting off his bike. I got out of my car.

JPOV

As I stepped off my bike I heard someone walking up behind me. At first I thought it was just Edward, but then I felt hands push me roughly to the ground. "What the hell?"

The person didn't answer, but instead picked me up by the collar and threw a series of punches to my stomach. I was choking and my head was spinning from lack of air. "You think you can get away with what you did? She doesn't deserve someone like you as family and she doesn't deserve to be treated the way you did. I ought to kill you for what you did to her, but where's the punishment in that?"

I recognized the voice as Jacob from Friday night. I kicked him off me and he flew back. I stood up and tried to catch my breath. "What the hell Jacob? I didn't do anything to you." I then doubled over in pain. My stomach was throbbing and it felt like someone had brought a wrecking ball down on it. I saw from the corner of my eye Jacob get up. He tackled me to the ground and started hitting me in the face. I could feel the blood pouring from my cheeks.

I felt tired, but I knew I had to get Jacob off of me. I was about to try and kick him again when he was thrown off me. I looked up and saw Emmett hitting Jacob in the stomach on the ground. Jacob was hitting Emmett's back and they rolled on the grass. I quickly ran over grabbed Jacob and pulled him off of Emmett. He then once again hit me in the stomach, but before he could do further damage Edward grabbed and held his hands behind his back.

Alice ran over and held me up before I could fall over. Rose went to Emmett and started calming him down too.

Rose turned on Jake and punched him on the face. "What the hell? You're that guy that was hanging out with Bella weren't you?"

"Don't you talk about her. None of you deserve Bella or her kindness." He yelled.

That set the anger off in me again. "Kindness? She was going to fake being my dead sister and trick me. That's not kind, that's a sick manipulative bitch." I screamed at him.

Jacob struggled even further against Edward. "You bastard, you really think she was kidding? You do don't you? For god sakes open your eyes. Your mother was the one that lied to you. She took you and left Bella with your real father and told you they were dead. For god sakes I've known you since the day you were born because I lived next door to you. My father died in the same crash as yours and I went to live with her and Marcus." He yelled in one breath. "Bella is _your sister_, Jasper and now you probably lost her forever because you jumped to conclusions."

I shook my head in defiance. "No, you're lying."

"Go ask you mother if you don't believe me. Tell her Jacob Black sent you to ask."

It was at that moment I remembered seeing a Jacob Black when I was little. He was there playing Candy-land with me and Bella the day of her birthday.

It was also then I realized I had just made the biggest mistake of my life . . . . . . . . . . . .

**I'm finished with this chapter. I wanted Alice to do something mean to Bella, but decided she'll have to just settle for ruining Tanya and Lauren's slumber party ;)**

**Anyway R&R or I will murder Jake, Edward or Jasper in their sleep.**

**R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING: this story does contain flashbacks of abuse and harsh language; if you do not feel comfortable with that then I suggest you don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters or any of the amazing songs-sadly. I don't even own Adam Gontier, but I do think Jacob would sing some of those songs. I do however own Raven the famous singer.**

Chapter 13 (BPOV)

"_GET UP YOU BITCH!" My 'father' yelled kicking me in the stomach. I whimpered and stood up. He grabbed me by the shirt and held me against the wall. His face inches from mine he started yelling. "YOU TOLD SOMEONE DIDN'T YOU? YOU DID! YOU SLUT." His breath blew across my face making me dizzy from the alcohol._

"_No, I didn't I swear." I whispered because he was now choking me. _

_He threw me to the ground and started kicking me again. I whimpered between every kick. Tears fell from my eyes mercilessly. My so called father yelled and screamed kicking and hitting me. I felt my consciousness slipping away and couldn't be more happy about it._

_Out of nowhere Charlie stopped. I heard him unbuckle his pants and I heard as he slid them down to the ground."This will teach you to lie to me, Slut." He started to bend over me . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

I sat straight up in bed screaming and crying. My body was covered in sweat. I pulled my knees up to my chest and curled into a protective ball.

I heard running footsteps and my door being banged open. "Bella!" I recognized Jacob. He came running to my side and pulled me to his chest. My fist clenched around his arm holding myself tightly to him. I couldn't free myself from the horrific life that I had once lived and that's all I wanted.

Ask me any day what is my dream and I'll always answer the same way; to be free of my past. Nothing would mean more to me then forgetting about Charlie; about what he did, but the sad thing was I would never forget or get over what he did. It's been burned into my memory.

Jacob held me to his chest and let me cry. I turned a bright shade of red when I realized he was only in his boxers. I started pulling back, but his grip tightened. "Bella, what happened?" I shook my head and I knew that even though the room was pitch black he understood. "Please, Bella, it may help if you tell someone."

Finally I side and pulled back, this time Jake let me. I looked down at my hands fiddled with my fingers. "It, was about Charlie, he was beating me again, calling me a bitch and slut and then . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Then he raped me." I cried and fell back against Jake's chest.

"Shh, Bella, shh. It's fine, Charlie can't hurt. He's gone, he's gone." I felt as Jake rubbed my back in soothing circles. I felt myself falling asleep again as he continued to say soothing things and rub my back.

_I was in a dark room. I could feel a shaggy carpet between my toes, but there were no windows to look out. All of a sudden I heard a door open and close on the far side of the room._

"_H-h-hello?" I called out. I heard someone chuckling darkly._

"_Now, now, someone sounds scared." I heard the voice say. It was then I recognized the voice-Charlie. It surprised me though; I had never had this dream before._

"_What do you want?" I asked. Then a light flicked on above my head. I quickly looked away from the light and once again focused on Charlie._

_Charlie started walking towards me, he circled me keepings his eyes on my head. "Is that anyway, to talk to you father?"_

"_You're not my Father. My father died when I was born and was replaced with a son of a bitch surrogate like you." I spit._

_Charlie tsked. He then stopped in front of me and slapped me across the face. I fell back and closed my eyes. When I opened them again Charlie was standing above me laughing, but then the dream changed. It was no longer Charlie laughing it was Jasper. He laughed as he looked down at me._

"_Oh, what's wrong big sister? Surprised to see me?" He taunted._

"_NO, Jasper's not like Charlie, he won't hurt me, and he loves me." I started shaking my head._

_Jasper laughed loudly the grabbed my arm, but not roughly. I watched him shaking slightly. He started lighting the sleeve of my shirt to show a large bruise on my upper arm. He wrapped his fingers around my arm over the bruise. My bruise started to throb. "Are you sure about that, Isabella?" I screamed and everything went black . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

When I opened my eyes again, I was in my room. Jake was lying beside me asleep. This time I wasn't screaming or crying or even sweating. I was just scared. I quickly lifted the sleeve of my shirt up and saw the same bruise that was in my dreams. My breathing started to come out in ragged gasps.

Jake sensed my distress because he woke up and hugged me to him. As he was pulling back to ask what was wrong he saw the bruise on my arm. He grabbed my arm gently and pulled it closer to him. His fingers gently grazed the bruise. "Who did this?" he asked in a calm voice.

I flinched. "Nobody." I mumbled.

Jake looked at me sharply. "Who?" He asked a little bit harsher.

I sighed. "When Jasper heard me talking to you on the phone he freaked and grabbed my arm. When I told him to let go, his grip tightened and that is happened." I waved my hand lazily at the bruise.

It was then I actually looked at Jake. The light shone through the window and landed on him. His face and stomach were covered in bruises and cuts. I gasped and ran my fingers over the cuts on his face. "Who did this to you, Jake?" I asked.

"Nobody." He said mocking my earlier answer. I glared at him and he smirked at me. "Jasper, Emmett and I got into a little disagreement." I stared horrified at him.

"Jake please tell me you didn't go over their just to teach him a lesson." I begged.

He laughed. "No, Bella. I went over there to talk to him and things got out of hand." I knew he was lying, but I also knew better than to say that out loud.

I huffed and stood up-well attempted to; I soon fell over only to be caught by Jake. I mumbled a 'thanks' and grabbed my crutches. I headed down stairs and sat on the couch. I felt like shit and probably looked like shit to. My head hurt from not enough sleep and my cold and my body just ached in general.

Jake came and sat beside me and put a movie in. We were just getting started when the door bell rang. Jake kissed the top of my head and went to answer it.

"What do you want?" I heard Jake spit at someone.

"Look, I just want to talk to her, please, I need to know if she's alright." I heard a frantic worried voice that could only belong to . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Okay, I'm done this chapter. **

**R&R or I will kill Alice when she is at the mall.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright, I have decided and because almost no one reviewed I will be **_**KILLING ONE OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS**_**, not my fault. I warned you and now I will follow through, so you decide who you want to die and I'll take it in to consideration, that being said I do not own Twilight or any characters or any songs.**

_Last time:_

"_What do you want?" I heard Jake spit at someone._

"_Look, I just want to talk to her, please, I need to know if she's alright." I heard a frantic worried voice that could only belong to . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Chapter 14 (JPOV)

I looked at the giant russet coloured teenage boy with pleading eyes. Jacob was still in his boxers and I could see bruises cuts and some dried blood on the side of his head. I myself, was in horrible shape, almost all of my mid section is covered in bruises, my face was bruised and there was a gash above my left eyebrow.

I realized yesterday that I had made a mistake and after Jacob left I literally beat the feathers out of my mom's throw pillows and then I proceeded to beat the fluff out of the couch. The entire time Emmett had to hold Edward off from killing me. After he found out about Bella actually being my sister he started screaming and beating the crap out of me.

I didn't blame him for hating me and now he hates me almost as much as I hate myself. My body was practically physically weighed down with guilt and self hatred. I mean, how could any self respecting man hurt and make their own sister cry? The answer- no self respecting man would. Brothers were supposed to save their sister's from things that go bump in the night not become one of those evil creatures and hurt them.

"Look, Jacob. I know what I did was wrong and completely out of line, but please let me see her, she my big sister." I begged. I saw his face soften slightly at my pathetic attempt to let me into his house and see Bella.

His face hardened once again, but this time in a different way, more protective than angry. "Fine, but I swear to the heavens above, if you hurt her or even make her cry, not only will I kill you, I'll bring you back from the dead and kill you all over again, got it?" I nodded, knowing he wasn't lying.

He stepped out of the doorway and I limped in. I looked at Jacob and he led me into an extremely neat and tidy living room. I looked over at the couch to see Bella wrapped in a blanket on the couch. I picked up the pace and stepped in front of Jacob to get to the couch.

I knelt down in front of Bella with tears in my eyes. I placed my hand on her knee and watched horrified as she flinched away from my touch. I tried again and this time she didn't flinch, but still looked cautious.

I looked at her face and asked how I had not seen it before. The long brown hair, the deep chocolate brown eyes. She looked exactly like my Bella. She was most definitely my big sister.

"Bella, I am _so, so very_ sorry. I never meant to be such a jackass." I cried out to her letting the tears fall.

She looked down at me from the couch. She was still wrapped up in the blue and black plaid blanket. "Jasper, it doesn't matter if you're sorry or not. What's done is done, we can't live in the past, only look to the future. Besides you may not have meant to be a jackass, but you were." She stated sadly. My heart broke in two, knowing couldn't forgive me.

"Bella, please," I begged. "Please, don't do this. I need you like I need Alice; you are a big part of my life. You've been my role model since the day I was born, nothing changes that. Look, Bella, I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I love you." Bella flinched causing the blanket to fall or her small shoulder's partially. I looked at her arm and saw the top of a bruise.

My eyes zeroed in on it and my brain went blank. I reached up and pulled the blanket down to show the rest of the bruise. It was a hand print. Without even realizing what I was doing I reached up and gently wrapped my hand around the bruise- a perfect match. My eyes widened in horror and I fell on my back end in complete shock. My mouth opened and closed like a fish. Bella kept her eyes on me as she pulled the blanket back up over the bruise.

I pointed lamely at her arm. "I-I-I did that?" I whispered. Bella nodded and avoided my eyes looking at something behind me. "I-I am so sorry , Bella. I know you most likely ever forgive me for what I have done, but I'm sorry and I beg of you to forgive me."

Bella looked down and then back up at me. "Jasper, I think you should leave," She whispered. I started shaking my head.

"Please Bella, we all-meaning Emmett, Rose, Alice-feel horrible about not believing you when you told me about being my sister and we all want you back." I pleaded once again kneeling in front of her. I put my hand where her foot should have been, but felt something rock-hard in its place.

"What about Edward? Does he still hates?" She asked. I noticed her voice shook a little.

I shook my head. "He was pissed when I told you to leave and so were the other's well until I told them that I thought you were going to impersonate my sister for a sick joke. Then they all agreed with me except Edward, he was still pissed. He refused to talk to me and when he did, it was in the form of yelling." I told her. Her eyes held awe and disbelief. "When Jacob came to my house yesterday and yelled at me and I realized you actually were my sister Edward started yelling again and it took Alice, Rose and Emmett to restrain him for killing me." I stated.

I heard her mumble something along the lines of 'wow' and 'but he barely knows me.' I took her distraction and looked at her foot under the blanket. My face turned into confusion as I saw a large white cast wrapped around her foot. 'What happened?' I thought to myself.

Bella shoved the blanket back down. "I tripped." I guess I said that out loud. I looked back up at Bella with pleading eyes.

"Do you think you can ever find it in yourself to forgive me?" I asked trying to change the subject back to where I wanted it.

She sighed. "I don't know, Jasper. You hurt me more than I can handle right now. I will think about it, but not right now, I'm sorry." I nodded and stood up. I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and walked out of Jacob's house. I walked to my motorcycle and drove home. Alice, Rose, Emmett and Edward were all sitting around waiting for me. I ignored them and went straight to my mom's room.

I walked in on her and Phil kissing on the bed, they still had their clothes on so I wasn't super mortified.

"What the fuck, Jasper?" Phil snarled.

I just glared at him "Get out; I want to talk to my mother without your stench killing my brain cells." I said coldly. I was not in a good mood and he just kept making it go further downhill. I heard my mom tell Phil to go get some groceries. He left without another word.

My mom sat on the edge of the bad and looked up at me. "What's wrong, jasper?"

"Well for starters, I want to know why you lied to me about my father and Bella." I said coldly. "Then I want you to tell me how you could just leave her like that." I glared down at her.

**So in case you didn't read my A/N because almost no one reviewed I'm killing one of the characters. Review and tell me which one I should kill.**

**R&R**


	16. Chapter 16

**WARNING: this story does contain flashbacks of abuse and harsh language; if you do not feel comfortable with that then I suggest you don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters or any of the amazing songs-sadly. I don't even own Adam Gontier, but I do think Jacob would sing some of those songs. I do however own Raven the famous singer.**

**Alright I also wanted to say that it was no one's fault for causing someone's death in this story, but my own. I decided at the beginning I was going to, but I just couldn't decide. Anyway here's a hint to whom I kill; It's someone close to Bella, very close, but is that physically close or close to her heart?**

**P.S. Incase none of you have figured out already; I HATE RENEE! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! And All JASPER LOVERS-LIKE ME-I'M SORRY-YOU'LL KNOW SOON ENOUGH WHY! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **

**Last Time:**

"_I'm sorry." I whispered and walked out of Jacob's house. I walked to my motorcycle and drove home. Alice, Rose, Emmett and Edward were all sitting around waiting for me. I ignored them and went straight to my mom's room._

_I walked in on her and Phil kissing on the bed, they still had their clothes on so I wasn't super mortified._

"_What the fuck, Jasper?" Phil snarled._

_I just glared at him "Get out; I want to talk to my mother without your stench killing my brain cells." I said coldly. I was not in a good mood and he just kept making it go further downhill. I heard my mom tell Phil to go get some groceries. He left without another word._

_My mom sat on the edge of the bad and looked up at me. "What's wrong, jasper?"_

"_Well for starters, I want to know why you lied to me about my father and Bella." I said coldly. "Then I want you to tell me how you could just leave her like that." I glared down at her._

Chapter 15 (ReneePOV)

I laying on my bed with my super sexy husband while having an 'intense make out session' as Emmett put's it when my door flew open. I could see by his stance and his eyes that he was pissed.

"What the fuck, Jasper?" My husband snarled completely turning me on. I knew it shouldn't seeing as Jasper was my son, but Jasper needed to grow up and my man of a husband could help him do just that; grow up.

Jasper's eyes narrowed at Phil. "Get out; I want to talk to my mother without your stench killing my brain cells." He said icily.

Anger flared in me and I knew jasper was gonna get later, but I didn't have the heart to care. He insulted my husband and that pissed me off. I leaned over asked Phil to pick up some groceries. Phil can punish Jasper later I want to punish him first.

Phil left and I moved to the end of the bed. I looked up at him innocently. No need to make him think I would punish him; it only made it better when he didn't see it coming. I watched as he glared at me for a second. "What's wrong, Jasper?" I asked, once again playing the innocent mother I was not.

His eyes turned to stone and filled with frozen ice. I held back the shiver my body so wanted to produce. "Well for starters, I want to know why you lied to me about my father and Bella." His voice would scare a serial killer, it was terrifying, but I held my place, like I had with Charlie, he would not get the best of me. "Then I was you to tell me how you could just leave her like that."

I waited for a second before deciding to continue. "Fine, if you must know she was a waist of my time. She didn't do anything worthwhile." I said like it was nothing.

He stepped forward, his form shaking slightly. "Worthwhile? She was five, what did you expect her to do, build a shuttle and take it to Mars? She couldn't do anything worthwhile." He stepped forward again and this time I stood and glared at him. How dare he defy me; I was his mother. "What happened to you? Where's the mother I knew that cried when someone mentioned Bella, your daughter may I remind you; you know the one you gave birth to." He snarled the end part.

"The only reason I cried was because I knew no matter how much I wanted it she would always be there to ruin my life. She ruined it when I nineteen and got pregnant with her. Charlie begged me to keep her and I only agreed because my father liked him. Charlie was a bastard, the only reason I actually dated the bastard was because he had what wanted. After I gave birth to her Charlie started drinking because he couldn't handle the pressure of being a father at nineteen. I hated that mane almost as much as I hated that daughter of mine."

Jasper looked taken aback. "What about me? Was I a mistake too?"

My face softened slightly. "No, you were my baby boy, I loved you." I cooed at him.

Jasper's face hardened again. "So let me get this straight, you love your son, but hate you daughter. Please, explain to me how a mother could hate her own daughter? Wait, let me, guess she was cramping your style. How could you, to your own daughter?" He asked shaking his head, staring at me in bewilderment.

I stomped over the few feet between us and slapped him across the face with a resounding, crack. Jasper's head flew back slightly and to the side. I felt guilty for a second before I remembered why I had slapped him. "Don't _ever_ call her that again. She is not my daughter and if you can't see that than I don't want to even think of you as my son, either. She was an abomination, just like her father. Now, Jasper I am sorry for slapping you, but you have to choose now, stay with me or go back to that little slut."

His face contorted in anger before it switched to confused and angry. "You knew?" I was confused at to what it was I 'knew'. Jasper must have seen this because he started yelling. "You knew when she first came in didn't you? You knew she was Bella-me sister-and you didn't tell me? You of all people knew how close I was to Bella, and you had the nerve to not tell me my own sister was right in front of me?" He screamed.

"Oh, if you two were so close how didn't _you _notice?" He looked taken aback.

"I-I . . . . . .She, she . . . . . . . . ." Jasper continued to stutter on.

"Hah, exactly, you can't blame me for what you can't even figure out for yourself. And you definitely can't blame me for hurting her." He stared at me confused and defensive. "You think I don't know Bella left here on Saturday morning crying. I heard all the noise and guess what? I had myself a good laugh. Now, get out. I don't want to see your face again for the rest of the night." Jasper stood still for a second before to walk to the door. He stopped a moment as he reached for the door handle.

"I thought I knew you, but I was wrong. And if you really want to know I choose my sister." He walked out and closed the door just as I had thrown the vase on my night stand at the door.

JPOV

I was shocked. Never had I felt so bad and yet so good at the same time. I knew Renee was right, if I loved my sister so much I should have seen her in Bella, but I knew I made the right choice when I said I chose Bella over Renee.

I walked down the stairs to see the others running back to the couches-well except Edward who had not moved a muscle; still thinking about Bella I presume. I knew they had heard everything through the vents and yet I could not find it in myself to care. I walked over to Alice. She stood up and pushed me into the chair, then sat herself on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist and laid my head on her shoulder, not uttering a word.

After five minutes of silent tears slowly falling down my cheeks I looked at Alice. The love of my and everything in it. She could make me happy on any day, but this time . . . . . . This time she couldn't fix it. She couldn't make Renee's words leave my head as they had already been burned in. She couldn't make Bella forgive as I doubt Bella could ever forgive me.

"I can't believe she is so heartless. How can you only love one of your children?" It was a rhetorical question.

"I don't know Jasper, but maybe something happened and her brain got switched with a heartless bitch." I laughed at Rosalie's choice of words.

The rest of the night passed by slowly. Phil still hadn't returned by eleven and Renee still hadn't made an appearance, not that I cared.

Rose, Edward, Alice and Emmett left a little after eleven, I kissed Alice good bye and went to my room. I stood in front of a twelve by twelve photo I had dug up Saturday night of me and Bella with Charlie. I was sitting on his shoulders and Bella was standing in front of him with his hands on her shoulders.

I heard the front door slam and heavy footsteps heading towards Renee's room-Phil. I hated that man; he was a pig headed bastard, kinda like my mother I guess. Well, you know what they say pigs only attract other pigs.

My head snapped to my door when it flew open, only to reveal a pissed off Phil. His face was red and the vain in his forehead was popping out.

He walked up to me and hit me across the face. I still hurt from the beating I got from Jacob and Renee's slap that I fell back in pain from Phil's punch. He kicked me in the stomach when I was on the ground. He yelled and screamed at me calling me names. I yelled at him to stop. Finally he stopped for a second I took that chance to jump up and out of his way.

I hit him in the stomach and yelled at him in Russian. I had learned Russian a few years ago with Edward and Alice just for something to do. I was the only one that could speak fluently. Alice and Edward understood though.

My muscles ached. I had only gotten one punch to Phil when he started hitting me again. I tried to dodge them but they kept hitting me. Finally Phil kicked me and I fell outside of my room. I wasn't going to pass up on my chance. I ran down the stairs and into my car. I thanked the lord I had kept the keys in my pocket.

My bones hurt and my eyes were drooping. I had to stay awake. I hadn't even realized where I was going until I got there. I stumbled out of my car and ran my best to the front door. I slammed my fists on the door repeatedly. Finally the door opened and I thanked the lord once again. And there stood my hero.

"Pomogi Mnye." I begged before everything went black and I fell forward.

?POV

"Help me." He begged before falling forward. I caught him hastily in my shocked state. I knew Russian from a few summers ago, but never had someone talked to me in Russian asking for my help.

I dragged Jasper to the couch and started assessing his wounds. . . . . . . . .

**What did you think? I hope you guys can forgive for doing this to Jasper, but I had to. He needed to understand.**

**R&R**

**P.S. review and tell me about the worst fight you've ever had with a parent, friend, or even siblings. **


	17. Chapter 17

**WARNING: this story does contain flashbacks of abuse and harsh language; if you do not feel comfortable with that then I suggest you don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters or any of the amazing songs-sadly. I don't even own Adam Gontier, but I do think Jacob would sing some of those songs. I do however own Raven the famous singer.**

**Last Time:**

_My head snapped to my door when it flew open, only to reveal a pissed off Phil. His face was red and the vain in his forehead was popping out._

_He walked up to me and hit me across the face. I still hurt from the beating I got from Jacob and Renee's slap that I fell back in pain from Phil's punch. He kicked me in the stomach when I was on the ground. He yelled and screamed at me calling me names. I yelled at him to stop. Finally he stopped for a second I took that chance to jump up and out of his way._

_I hit him in the stomach and yelled at him in Russian. I had learned Russian a few years ago with Edward and Alice just for something to do. I was the only one that could speak fluently. Alice and Edward understood though._

_My muscles ached. I had only gotten one punch to Phil when he started hitting me again. I tried to dodge them but they kept hitting me. Finally Phil kicked me and I fell outside of my room. I wasn't going to pass up on my chance. I ran down the stairs and into my car. I thanked the lord I had kept the keys in my pocket._

_My bones hurt and my eyes were drooping. I had to stay awake. I hadn't even realized where I was going until I got there. I stumbled out of my car and ran my best to the front door. I slammed my fists on the door repeatedly. Finally the door opened and I thanked the lord once again. And there stood my hero._

"_Pomogi Mnye." I begged before everything went black and I fell forward._

?POV

"Help me." He begged before falling forward. I caught him hastily in my shocked state. I knew Russian from a few summers ago, but never had someone talked to me in Russian asking for my help.

I dragged Jasper to the couch and started assessing his wounds. . . . . . . . .

Chapter 16 (BPOV)

_Charlie was stalking closer to me. His belt in his hands; he folded it over so it caused more pain. I whimpered from the corner I was crouched in. He only laughed louder. I heard the belt cut through before I felt it slap onto my unprotected back. I was in the fetal position and tears were flowing down my face._

"_Bella!" I heard my name being called, but it wasn't Charlie. "Bella! C'mon wake up, I need your help." I recognized the voice than._

"Jacob?" I mumbled. I heard a sigh of relief. I sat up in my bed and tried to blink the sleep from my eyes. I squint my eyes and looked at Jacob confused. "What's wrong?" I asked after taking in his panicked appearance.

"Thank god, okay Bella, I need your help. Actually I don't Jasper does." I interrupted him before he could continue.

"What? What about Jasper? IS he alright?" I shot the questions at him while I attempted to get out of my bed, momentarily forgetting my broken ankle. I yelped and fell back onto the bed. I expected Jake to laugh, but started talking again, like he hadn't just witnessed another one of my clumsy moments.

"I don't know if he's alright. He came to the door and started banging on the door. I went to answer it and saw Jasper. He looked dead on his feet. Blood was covering his entire body and he was swaying on his feet. He said 'help me' in Russian and then passed out. I dragged him to the couch and tried to look over his wounds, but I have no idea what I am looking for. He won't stop talking in Russian and I can only understand some |Russian. Bella Help me, help him!" Jacob sucked in a large breathe of much needed air.

I was actually surprised I had heard all of it. I nodded and instructed Jake to grab my crutches. He grabbed them, but instead of giving them to me, he picked me up and ran down the stairs, stating I would be to slow. He practically dumped me on the floor in front of the couch.

I looked horrified and shocked down at my little brother. His face was covered in blood. The right of his face was completely swollen and under the blood I could see that his face was a nice dark blue. His left arm was bleeding profoundly from a large gash reaching from his wrist to his elbow. His shirt was ripped and open wounds covered his entire torso. His legs were bleeding from different spots. Basically, what wasn't cut was bruised and what was bruised or cut was a pale white colour.

"Okay, Jake grab the first aid kit from your Aunt's closet. Bring towels, warm water and all the gauze from the medicine cabinet." I ordered. I saw Jake leave and I bent down to hear my brother better. "Pogomi mnye . . . . . . . . Nyet . . . . . . . . . Pazhalusta . . . . . . . . nari namen ya."

I hadn't realized Jake had come back because I was focusing on Jasper's words. "What's he saying?" Jake asked handing me the washed cloth that he had soaked with warm water while he placed the bucket of warm water by my side.

"Um, 'help me', 'no', 'please', and 'stop yelling at me." I was confused at the last one, but I ignored my curiosity and started wiping his face gently. I still couldn't figure out why he was still speaking Russian. I had to wake him up, but I didn't want to. I needed to know if there was pain anywhere that I couldn't see. I had dealt with these kinds of injuries, plus worse when I lived with Charlie. I couldn't exactly tell if he had to go to the hospital or not if I didn't know he was internally injured.

I cleaned him up the best I could on his face and arm. I asked Jake to help me get Jasper shirt off so I could treat those cuts to. We had just gotten him in a sitting position when he woke up. He groaned and I could hear the pain and discomfort in it. I frowned. "Jasper? Jasper can you hear me?" When he nodded I let out a sigh of relief. His ear was bleeding pretty badly, but looks like it was just a cut on the outside. "Okay, Jasper, this is gonna hurt a lot, but you have to stay still okay."

Jasper still hadn't opened his eyes, but he grunted to answer my question. I quickly finished cleaning all the cuts and gave Jasper two Tylenol to help him with the pain. He still didn't wake up completely, but it was a start. I stayed with him talking soothing words until he fell asleep. Jake went back to bed after I whisper yelled at him for a good ten minutes. I didn't want to wake Jake's aunt up so I stayed down stairs in the living room and watched Jasper sleep. Jake's cousins were at their friends houses.

Jasper looked so peaceful as he laid on the couch and slept. I was grateful that the Tylenol was doing it's job and numbing the pain. I looked at the clock on the mantle over the fire place and was shocked to see it was already eight-thirty in the morning. My ankle start to become painful, but I didn't bother taking any pain killers, I had had worse.

I heard Jasper start to stir and limbed over to him with the stupid crutches.

APOV

I looked at my watch again, eight-forty. Where in the hell was Jasper? I started to panic; Jasper never missed a school day without calling me to tell me why. I checked my phone again to see if I had missed any calls, none. I sighed in frustration.

"Where is he?" I finally yelled at no one in particular.

I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder. "Alice, yesterday was a lot to take in, he probably just felt he needed time to think, without us breathing down his neck." Rose soothed. Well, tried to sooth, I was still pacing and having a minor panic attack.

"No, he would have called or texted me. Something has to be wrong." I stated. Jasper wouldn't just leave me like this. I started to pace faster. Finally Edward jumped in front of me and placed both his hands on my shoulders.

"Dammit Alice, stop pacing, your making me nervous, for no reason-" I didn't let him finish.

"It's not for no reason, my Jasper's missing! Missing, I tell you." I shrugged Edward's hands off me and continued my pacing.

"Alice, look, if he's not here by lunch than we'll skip the afternoon and go looking for him, okay?" Emmett said.

I looked at all their faces before nodding my head. The bell rang and I ran to class to see if I had missed him. Nothing, I felt the familiar sting in my eyes as they watered. I couldn't help it, the love of my life was missing and I had no way of knowing if he was safe. I couldn't exactly explain, but I had the feeling he was hurt, now whether that's physically or mentally I'm not sure.

By the time lunch came around I was feeling the need to cry more than ever before. I didn't know why or how I knew, but I knew Jasper wasn't going to be in that lunch room. I walked in and felt my eyes water more as I saw Edward, Emmett and Rose sitting at our table looking apologetically over at me. I walked calmly over to Edward.

"Give me the keys to the Volvo. I have to find him." I stated, my voice was sad and even I could hear the desperation in it. Edward shook his head.

Before I could argue he stood up. "I am not letting you do this by yourself. I am coming with you." I nodded and started walking to the cafeteria doors. I saw Rose and Emmett following behind Edward.

We walked into the school parking lot, but before we got our car a large looking guy drove into the lot on a motorcycle. I ignored him and kept walking to the Volvo. I saw the guy jump of his bike and take of his helmet as he ran to me, I recognized him as Jacob.

I stopped and looked at him confused. He looked a little sad. "Alice, right?" I nodded, he sighed in relief. "Good, I don't have to go looking for you. Okay, so I'm just gonna say it and then you guys can follow me to my house." I waited for him to continue. "Jasper's at my house, now before you start asking questions, I honestly don't know myself what happened, he asked me to come and get you guys, so that's what I'm doing, now follow me." Jacob didn't wait for a response; he got onto his motorcycle and waited for us to get in our car. We followed him as he drove ahead of us for the next twenty minutes. Finally he pulled up in front of what I think was his house.

Jacob got off his bike and walked into the house motioning for us to join him. I practically ran into the house in my haste to see my Jasper. Jacob led us into what looked to be a living room and pointed to the large couch facing a big screen.

I looked at the couch and gasped in horror. There lay my Jasper, but he was covered in fresh cuts and bruises. The entire right side of his face was swollen and bruised. I fell to the ground in front of the couch and placed my hand on the left side of his face gently. Jasper was sleeping and I didn't want to disturb him. "What happened?" I turned my watery eyes to Jacob.

"That's what I want to know. Look, I woke up last night to banging on the door I answered it he was there dead on his feet. He said 'help me' and then collapsed. I couldn't figure out how I was supposed to help him, so I got Bella. She cleaned and fixed him up and got him to sleep. She stayed down here all night watching him. This morning she told me they talked and she cleaned and changed the bandages again, before heading off to bed. Jasper slept almost all morning, except when he woke up and begged me to get you guys. That's all I know."

I looked back at Jasper. "My poor, Jazzy." I whispered before kissing his forehead. He stirred and opened his eyes. He looked up at me and gave me a small smile.

"Alice." He said my name like a sigh.

"I'm here, Jazzy. What happened to you?" I asked cautiously.

Jasper shook his head. "I don't want to talk about that right now, please, just stay with me." He pleaded, his eyes looked so vulnerable.

I nodded and kissed his lips lightly. When I pulled back he was smiling again, before frowning then smiling again. Talk about mood swings. I heard a soft giggle and my head snapped up in that direction. Bella was standing at the door holding crutches in her hands. I looked at her feet to see her left ankle wrapped in a cast. My eyes widened slightly, what the hell happened to her?

"Sorry, about that, I didn't realize Tylenol would affect him like that. He has been kinda loopy all morning." She stopped talking so she could yawn. I looked at her face again, her eyes were blood shot and had bags underneath them. The area under her eyes looked purple; in all she looked tired.

I also noticed a hand shaped bruise on her arm, I flinched realizing that that bruise was because of Jasper and our cruelty, well apart from Edward. I stood up and walked over to Bella. I wanted to hug her til she couldn't breathe and thank her til she screamed, for helping my Jasper, but I was worried she would reject me.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Go ahead Alice, I know you want to so get it over with." I jumped over to her a hugged her tightly and thanked her every five seconds.

"Bella, I can't thank you enough, for helping Jasper. I also want to say I'm sorry for what I did, you didn't deserve the way we treated you-" I was cut off by a snort.

"Excuse me, but I yelled, screamed and disagreed with you guys the entire time." Edward stated. "Don't drag me into this. I wanted to go looking for Bella the moment she left, but I stayed to beat the shit out of Jasper and then you stole my keys." He frowned at me before walking closer to Bella. "Bella I do however have to apologize for not looking for you after, I was afraid you get angry at me, but I know that doesn't justify anything." Edward looked down ashamed.

"I forgive you Edward." Bella said. She looked at the rest of. "I want to forgive you guys, but I just can't yet, I'm sorry." Bella stated before turning and leaving the room.

**I would write more, but I have to keep something for the next chapter. Okay, was it just me or did this chapter seem a little off. I tried re-writing it, but I just couldn't seem to write it satisfactory. It feels weird writing it, but oh well.**

**So I plan for them to find out about Bella being Raven in the next two chapters, not sure yet though, also someone will be dying in the next few chapter or two, probable next. It won't be a big character, that will come later. ; P**


	18. Chapter 18

**WARNING: this story does contain flashbacks of abuse and harsh language; if you do not feel comfortable with that then I suggest you don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters or any of the amazing songs-sadly. I don't even own Adam Gontier, but I do think Jacob would sing some of those songs. I do however own Raven the famous singer.**

**P.S. I hate RENEE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **

**Last Time:**

I also noticed a hand shaped bruise on her arm, I flinched realizing that that bruise was because of Jasper and our cruelty, well apart from Edward. I stood up and walked over to Bella. I wanted to hug her til she couldn't breathe and thank her til she screamed, for helping my Jasper, but I was worried she would reject me.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Go ahead Alice, I know you want to so get it over with." I jumped over to her a hugged her tightly and thanked her every five seconds.

"Bella, I can't thank you enough, for helping Jasper. I also want to say I'm sorry for what I did, you didn't deserve the way we treated you-" I was cut off by a snort.

"Excuse me, but I yelled, screamed and disagreed with you guys the entire time." Edward stated. "Don't drag me into this. I wanted to go looking for Bella the moment she left, but I stayed to beat the shit out of Jasper and then you stole my keys." He frowned at me before walking closer to Bella. "Bella I do however have to apologize for not looking for you after, I was afraid you get angry at me, but I know that doesn't justify anything." Edward looked down ashamed.

"I forgive you Edward." Bella said. She looked at the rest of. "I want to forgive you guys, but I just can't yet, I'm sorry." Bella stated before turning and leaving the room.

Chapter 17 (BPOV)

I walked, well limped out of the room, with my head held high. On the outside I showed confidence, but on the inside I was shaking and scared. I was terrified that if I let them back in, they will only hurt me again. I knew they probably deserved to get some credit for apologizing, but every time I looked at them memories came back to me of that morning. Why couldn't I be like that girl from _Fifty First Dates_? Life would be so much easier if I was, well most of it. Agh, I hate my life sometimes.

I continued to limp my way up the stairs and into my temporary bedroom. God, I felt like shit. My head was pounding and my body ached all over. My ankle was throbbing and my chest felt tight. Staying up all night sure did nothing to help me get better. I had just laid down when I noticed someone had followed me. I groaned and looked over at the door.

Alice was standing there in a awkward stance. She was fiddling with her fingers and avoiding eye contact with me. "Look, Alice, I am felling horrible, so if you want to talk then please keep fast."

"I am so sorry; I did not mean_ anything_ I said. I know I tried to tell you that already, but I just can't say it enough. I feel horrible and I just want to be your friend again. I can never thank you enough for helping out Jasper. Please, please, please say you forgive me." She rushed out in one long breathe. She didn't even look fazed with the lack of air. I stared wide eyed at her. "That was a little too fast wasn't it?" She smiled sheepishly.

I nodded my jaw still slightly slack. I shook my head trying my best not to aggravate my headache. I looked down and then back at Alice. "Alice I want to forgive you, I really truly do, but I just, I just can't. I have lived through a lot in my eighteen years, but I just don't know if I can handle trusting someone again only to have my hopes and prays dashed just because of a misunderstanding." I saw her nod and she started to turn around with such sadness etched in her face I couldn't handle it. I sighed quietly and shut my eyes. "_But_, maybe someday soon we can be friends again." I said and opened my eyes.

She turned around with a large smile on her face, "Really?" I nodded. She ran over and gave me a hug. I patted her back awkwardly. I was relieved that I didn't feel so guilty and I was extremely happy to get that sad look off her face.

"Now, why don't you go and cheer up my little brother?" I pulled back from the hug and hid myself under the warm covers.

I heard Alice light footsteps leave the room and the quiet click of the door as it shut behind her. I sighed in comfort and curled into a ball. I smiled and started to drift off. The last thing I registered before drifting into the land of dreams was the quiet voices emanating from down stairs.

JPOV

My body felt as though it were on fire. It hurt and I whimpered slightly. I felt something cold being placed on my forehead. I opened my eyes slightly and looked at my surroundings. From my point of view I could see Jacob sitting in a chair talking to Emmett. Rose was talking to Edward and they were sitting on the floor in front of the fire place. I looked up and saw my Alice standing there with worry and fear in her face. I smiled at her warmly.

"Hi Alice." I whispered.

She smiled brightly and bent over and pecked me on the lips. I smiled against her lips and tried to continue, but she pulled back again. "Oh thank god, Jasper. I was so worried."

I looked around again trying to find a clock. "What time is it?" I asked sitting up. Alice helped me and Jacob came over and helped too.

It was Jacob who answered me. "It's a little after six in evening. My cousins are at friends houses for the weekend and my aunt is gone on a business trip for the rest of this week and all of next week." Jacob said.

I smiled. I glanced around the room looking for Bella. "Where's my sister?"

"Oh now, you acknowledge her as your sister. Don't you think it's a little late for that?" Edward snarled from across the room. I looked down ashamed; he was right, but that didn't stop my mind from wondering where she was.

Alice chucked a pillow at Edward, but he caught it and stood up. He glared at me and then walked out of the room. "Its fine he's probably going to get some fresh air." Alice mumbled, trying to re-assured me. I smiled at her.

"She's really sick and staying up all night didn't help her, so she went to take a nap." Jacob said looking in what I could guess was the direction of where Bella was.

"Why?" I asked quietly. "Why would she do that, after I was such a jackass to her?"

Jacob sighed. "Darn, If I know. You're her brother thought and I think that may have something to do with it." He looked in Bella's direction again and frowned.

"What's up Jacob?" Emmett asked.

"Hmm? Oh nothing just thinking." He mumbled. We nodded.

"Okay, well since I feel like shit, physically and emotionally, so I vote, if of course I am allowed, to go back to bed on this lovely couch." I fell back down onto the couch and winced in pain.

"Fine, but I think Bella should take a look at your wounds again." Jacob said and Alice nodded her head in agreement. I grunted in response. I fell asleep listening to Alice and Rose talk, while Alice ran her fingers through my hair.

It felt like minutes later I woke up to the feeling of someone poking my face. I opened my eyes and winced when the person hit a sensitive spot. "Sorry." My eyes widened as I recognized the voice.

I looked up at Bella and I felt immense gratitude towards my big sister. She was focusing on my cuts and bruises and I could see her biting her lip slightly.

I looked behind Bella and saw Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jacob, and Edward standing watching her every move. I noticed Edward watching Bella instead of her hands, and his eyes were filled with nothing, but compassion and . . . . . . . Love? No way in hell is he getting anywhere near my sister. He may care for her, but no way is he coming anywhere near her with those vile thoughts.

"Okay, Jasper this is going to hurt. Jake, you wanna help me with this again?" Bella moved back slightly and I saw her wince as her broken ankle hit the chair behind her. Edward's eyes flashed with concern and worry. I bit back a growl and glared at him.

Jacob came over and helped me sit up while Bella helped me remove my shirt. Jacob laid me back down and started un-wrapping the gauze. She examined and prodded a few of the cuts. When she got to the large gash that was a across my stomach in a diagonal line I hissed in pain.

"Sorry. Hmm, it looks a little infected." She bent down awkwardly with the cast and went through the first aid kit. "Damn, nothing, okay, um, let's take you to a doctor." She stood up and Edward caught her as she stumbled backwards. I bit back another growl. "Thanks, Jake and Emmett can you guys get him into Jake's car? I will ride with them, and Edward can you drive Alice, Rose, Emmett, and well, yourself." She looked up at him shyly.

Edward smiled. "Sure, okay so where are we going?"

"You house." Bella shrugged.

"Got it, yeah I am pretty sure Carlisle has some stuff at home that he can use to help Jasper." Edward nodded.

It took us all of twenty minutes to get outside and in the car and driving to Alice and Edward's house. We drove in silence and I kept glancing over at Bella. She was rubbing her leg, just above the knee, absentmindedly.

We arrived at the Cullen household, shortly after leaving Jacob's house. Bella got out and started walking towards the house with her crutches. I frowned again, if it hadn't been for me she wouldn't need those stupid things.

I was brought back into the present when someone started grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the car carefully.

BPOV

I knocked on the door and waited for someone to listen. I felt someone standing behind me, and without even looking I knew it was Edward. I smiled unconsciously. He was adorable, in a manly way, whatever that means. I was brought back from my thoughts when a tall blond haired man opened the door. "Hello? Oh, Edward who is this?" He asked gesturing to me with a kind smile.

"Dad, this going to sound weird, but this is Bella, Jasper's older sister." He put his hand on my shoulder reassuringly. I smiled up at Edward before turning my smile to his dad. "Hi, as Edward said I am Bella, but I didn't come here to meet you, not that I didn't enjoy meeting you, but do you think you can help my brother, I have done everything I can." I frowned annoyed that I couldn't help in anymore than I had already.

Edward's dad's eyes widened as he looked behind me to see Jake and Emmett dragging Jasper over. "Hey, Carlisle, nice to see you." Jasper called smiling crookedly, my guess trying not to hurt his face, at Carlisle.

"My god, Jasper what happened?" Carlisle rushed out and took over Jake's position in helping Jasper.

"It's a long story, but it all started when Bella first came-"

"How about we save that story for another time and just get you fixed up?" I asked interrupting him.

"Sure," Jasper said looking at me with sad eyes. I felt Edward's hand on my lower back. He turned me slightly and whispered for us to go inside, while guiding me into the house. I tried my best to avoid stepping on him with the crutches. This house was beautiful! I had never seen anything quite like it before, and I have seen some pretty freakin' cool houses.

I followed Edward into a living room that consisted of white walls and black leather furniture. It was filled with antiques and family pictures. I noticed a good [portion of the pictures on the walls had, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Edward, Carlisle and a beautiful caramel colour haired women.

I heard Carlisle and Emmett bringing Jasper in. They took him into some room and shut the door. Soon enough Emmett came out looking a little disgruntled. Rose went over to him and started to calm him down. Alice sat on the couch and just looked at the black screen of the T.V.

I walked over to Alice and sat beside her. I placed my crutches on my left side and wrapped my arm around Alice, while she sat on my right side. I turned on the T.V. and flicked through the channels before settling on a random channel.

" _. . . . . . . Raven Campton, has been gone for a little over a month. Shortly after her departure Adam__Gontier left too. All we really know about their departure is that they are together." A picture of me and Jake came onto the screen; we were holding hands and laughing I still had my hair died with red streaks. "A close friend of Raven says that they are in fact dating and they left together to mourn Raven's uncle's death . . . . . . . ."_

"Hey, Edward your girlfriend's on the T.V." Emmett laughed. I stared at him confused. Emmett smirked at me while Edward kept making gesture's to keep quiet. "Eddieboy, is in love with Raven Campton." He said laughing.

I faked a laugh, but on the inside my heart was soaring. He likes me, well Raven, but she is still me. Edward threw a pillow at Emmett. "I do not." He argued.

I looked at him. "Is there something wrong with liking someone's music?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, no, I love her music and if I must be honest I think she is pretty cute too." Edward blushed slightly.

I patted his arm, because he had already come and sat down beside me. "I think it's cute, Edward having a crush."

"Hey, Bella can you hand me the remote?" Rose asked from across the room, I nodded and threw the remote to her. Surprising myself when she caught it and it didn't break anything. The phone started ringing and Alice stood up to answer it. Rose was rewinding the show we just watched, that was talking about me and Jake.

Alice came back a few minutes later with a shocked expression. "Hey, Alice, what's wrong?" Edward stood up and walked over to her.

"Re-Renee, she died. She was in a car accident and she died." Her voice was disbelieving. Everyone in the room turned towards me. I knew I should have felt sad or even a little remorseful, but I couldn't bring myself to feel anything, but . . . . . . . . . . . Relief.

She may have been my mother, but she was a horrible woman. I mean what kind of mother leaves their own daughter in a place where she can be in danger? I mulled over this new information for a few minutes before looking back at everyone. "I'm fine." I was happy when my voice came out even. Jake came and sat beside me, he wrapped his arms around me and I leaned into his arm a little.

I heard Rose clear her throat in attempt to change the subject. We looked at her, but she was looking at the T.V., I followed her gaze and my eyes widened. Jake stiffened.

**Okay, the reason I played down Renee's death was because I hate her, always have, always will. Her death will be bigger in the later chapter. **

**Review and tell me the weirdest thing that has ever happened to you, I am curious.**

**R & R**


	19. Chapter 19

**WARNING: this story does contain flashbacks of abuse and harsh language; if you do not feel comfortable with that then I suggest you don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters or any of the amazing songs-sadly. I don't even own Adam Gontier, but I do think Jacob would sing some of those songs. I do however own Raven the famous singer.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to all my loyal readers, especially Myimmortal01 cause she makes me laugh **

**P.S. I hate RENEE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! I love Alice and Jasper and Emmett, he is just too funny **

**Last Time:**

_I looked at him. "Is there something wrong with liking someone's music?" I raised an eyebrow at him._

"_No, no, I love her music and if I must be honest I think she is pretty cute too." Edward blushed slightly._

_I patted his arm, because he had already come and sat down beside me. "I think it's cute, Edward having a crush."_

"_Hey, Bella can you hand me the remote?" Rose asked from across the room, I nodded and threw the remote to her. Surprising myself when she caught it and it didn't break anything. The phone started ringing and Alice stood up to answer it. Rose was rewinding the show we just watched, that was talking about me and Jake._

_Alice came back a few minutes later with a shocked expression. "Hey, Alice, what's wrong?" Edward stood up and walked over to her._

"_Re-Renee, she died. She was in a car accident and she died." Her voice was disbelieving. Everyone in the room turned towards me. I knew I should have felt sad or even a little remorseful, but I couldn't bring myself to feel anything, but . . . . . . . . . . . Relief._

_She may have been my mother, but she was a horrible woman. I mean what kind of mother leaves their own daughter in a place where she can be in danger? I mulled over this new information for a few minutes before looking back at everyone. "I'm fine." I was happy when my voice came out even. Jake came and sat beside me, he wrapped his arms around me and I leaned into his arm a little._

_I heard Rose clear her throat in attempt to change the subject. We looked at her, but she was looking at the T.V., I followed her gaze and my eyes widened. Jake stiffened._

Chapter 18 (JPOV)

I winced as Carlisle frowned and poked my stomach. I let out a quiet growl and glared at the ceiling. "Sorry, Jasper, but Bella was right you have a bit of an infection; nothing to serious, but I will have to put some cream on it and it will sting. But I do have good news." He stated.

I lifted my head slightly and looked at him. "Oh really, what in the world could possible be good news at a time like this?" I asked sarcastically.

Carlisle smirked. "I don't have to give you any needles." I shuddered. Carlisle knew how much I hated those things, they were just so . . . . . . Pointy. I shuddered again thinking about them. Carlisle laughed. "I do have to admit that whoever it was that patched you up did a wonderful job." He nodded slightly.

I beamed up at him. "That would be my one and only big sister, Bella."

Carlisle looked slightly shocked, but also understanding. "Well, I will have to ask where she learned to do it from because I could not have done a better job myself." I smiled. I watched as Carlisle reached over and grabbed a small jar with light green cream in it. "This is a homemade cream a friend of mine made, works like a charm." He lifted my shirt and I winced as it was drug over my cuts.

Carlisle took a large handful of the cream and placed it on my stomach; I sucked my stomach in trying and failing to get it away from the cold cream while hissing as it hit the open cut. I laid my head back down and looked at the ceiling. Carlisle was trying his best to be gentle, but it was kind of hard to be gentle when your entire body was on fire in pain.

Soon after though, Carlisle was down with the cream and started wrapping fresh gauze around my stomach. I had to stand while he was doing this so it was painful on my cuts, bruises and sore leg. "Okay, Jasper can you stay in here a second I just want to get a better look at your ankle and see if I need to wrap it in a tenser bandage, so I will be right back." I nodded and lay back down on the table/ bed thing.

I started singing random songs in my head; I was completely lost in my head when I heard Carlisle re-inter the room. I opened my eyes and looked over at him. My smile faded quickly when I saw Carlisle's expression. "Carlisle, what's wrong? Is it Bella? Is she okay?" I asked frantically.

Carlisle sighed and sat down leaning his elbows on his knees. "It's isn't anything about Bella. Look, Jasper while you were gone you mother was in a car accident . . . . . . . . . . She didn't make it, I am sorry." Carlisle whispered the last part.  
"M-My mother is de-de-dead?" I stuttered out.

"Yes, Jasper, I am so sorry, but I want you to know that me and Esme are always here if you need us, Okay?" He reached over and put his hand on my shoulder.

I gave him a half-hearted smile. I knew him and Esme would always be there for me and hopefully now Bella too. I frowned; my mother was gone. I knew I got to see her true colors the last time I saw her, but she was still my mother. I could not quite explain it, but it hurt knowing I would never see her again. She raised me and cared for me, well attempted to. I didn't feel like bawling or even crying for that matter I was just sad.

I was sad because she would never see what a big mistake it was leaving Bella, or trusting me. I frowned and stared at the wall opposite me. I wondered idly what it was going to be like without her.

APOV

Carlisle went back into his office to bring Jasper the news of his mother's death. I walked back into the living room and saw Jacob standing stiff in the far corner, with Bella standing in front of him. Rose was staring at both of them wide eyed. Emmett was staring back and forth between the T.V. and Jacob. Edward was just watching Bella.

"What's going on?" I asked cautiously.

Rose pointed at the T.V. "Jacob looks exactly like Adam Gontier and isn't just coincidental that Jacob came here just as Adam Gontier left?" Rose looked at me. I frowned and looked between the T.V. and Jacob.

I walked over to Jacob; he was still standing stiff as a board. "Jacob, is Rose right about you? Are you Adam?"

Jacob didn't say anything for a while; finally he sighed and nodded reluctantly. My eyes widened. "You-you're a famous singer?" He winced and nodded. I tried my best, but I couldn't hold it in; I squealed and started bouncing around. Jacob backed further into the wall and pulled Bella behind him just as I jumped and landed exactly where her broken foot was. I smiled sheepishly. "Wow, this is so cool."

Jacob held his hands up and grabbed me by the shoulders. "Please, Alice, please do not tell anyone. I like it here and if people find out I will have to leave just to get some peace and quiet, so I am begging you do not tell anyone, please?"

I smiled kindly at Jacob and placed my tiny hand on his massive shoulder. "I promise not to tell a soul . . . . . . . . . Apart from Jasper." I nodded at the last part.

Jacob groaned. "Alice!"

"Well, you can't expect me to keep something like this from him, do you I mean he is the love of my life." I stated putting my hands on my hips and glaring at him.

I saw him shrink back a little bit before he shook his head, no. I smiled and hugged him. I looked behind Jacob at Bella who was staring wide eyed at me and Rose. I walked over to her smiling widely, but I could feel the curiosity burning in my eyes. "So, Bella tell me again how you met Jacob." I said dragging her over to the couch. Bella tripped, but Jacob caught her before she fell, I saw from the corner of my eye Edward glare at Jacob.

"Um, ah, well, I was born a week before Jake and when he was born my father brought me over to meet him." She shrugged.

"And you two have stayed friends through all these years?" I asked raising my eyebrows; that would be a long time to know someone.

Jacob answered. "Well, yeah, I mean my dad died in the crash that killed Bella's dad and we went to live with her Uncle. I became Adam Gontier the lead singer of the band _Three days Grace, _but I never forgot the little people." Jacob smirked at Bella and she smacked his leg. He only laughed and I giggled. Emmett and Edward seemed to still be in shock.

Rose got an excited look on her face and she jumped into the chair beside her. "So, Jacob, what is Raven like?"

Jacob frowned for a second, before smirking. "Well, she is short and feisty." He laughed and I giggled, I saw Bella and Edward frown. "No, but seriously, I have known her since she first came out and then she asked if I wanted to tour with her and who was I to pass up on an awesome opportunity. Her personality is easy going. She was always relaxed and easy to get along with; always thinking of others before herself. She is jumpy, I guess, always watching and looking around for suspicious looking people." I could tell he was getting lost in thought from the way he was looking at the wall behind me. I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

He blinked and looked down at me before looking at Bella and smiling. I looked at Bella and she was staring at Jacob wide eyed.

Emmett was about to start asking questions when I heard the door bell. I stood up and skipped over to the door. I opened it to see a woman in dressed professional looking clothes; blazer, white blouse and a pencil skirt. Her hair was down up in a bun and she was carrying a clipboard. "Hello?" I said trying to be polite. Something about her just set all the warning bells in my head off.

"Hello, my name is Mrs. Cope, I work for Child Services, and I am looking for Jasper Dwyer." She said it like she was talking to a child. My eyes widened; what would she need?

**I am done with this chapter. My head hurts like hell. I wish that all of my pain would just freakin' go away, okay now that I am done my rant How was it? Please tell me you guys liked it, I actually worked hard on this chapter because it just would not work. I had to rewrite five times before I began to even remotely like it. **

**R & R P L E A S E R& R**


	20. Chapter 20

**WARNING: this story does contain flashbacks of abuse and harsh language; if you do not feel comfortable with that then I suggest you don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters or any of the amazing songs-sadly. I don't even own Adam Gontier, but I do think Jacob would sing some of those songs. I do however own Raven the famous singer.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to all my loyal readers, especially Myimmortal01 cause she makes me laugh **

**P.S. I hate RENEE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! I love Alice and Jasper and Emmett, he is just too funny **

**Last Time:**

_Rose got an excited look on her face and she jumped into the chair beside her. "So, Jacob, what is Raven like?"_

_Jacob frowned for a second, before smirking. "Well, she is short and feisty." He laughed and I giggled, I saw Bella and Edward frown. "No, but seriously, I have known her since she first came out and then she asked if I wanted to tour with her and who was I to pass up on an awesome opportunity. Her personality is easy going. She was always relaxed and easy to get along with; always thinking of others before herself. She is jumpy, I guess, always watching and looking around for suspicious looking people." I could tell he was getting lost in thought from the way he was looking at the wall behind me. I snapped my fingers in front of his face._

_He blinked and looked down at me before looking at Bella and smiling. I looked at Bella and she was staring at Jacob wide eyed._

_Emmett was about to start asking questions when I heard the door bell. I stood up and skipped over to the door. I opened it to see a woman in dressed professional looking clothes; blazer, white blouse and a pencil skirt. Her hair was down up in a bun and she was carrying a clipboard. "Hello?" I said trying to be polite. Something about her just set all the warning bells in my head off._

"_Hello, my name is Mrs. Cope, I work for Child Services, and I am looking for Jasper Dwyer." She said it like she was talking to a child. My eyes widened; what would she need?_

Chapter 19 (BPOV)

I stared at Jake I had no idea he thought those things about me. I knew he only ever saw me as a sister, just like I had only ever seen him as a brother, but I didn't know he actually saw me when I was looking for escape routes; just in case. I guess I didn't do such a great job at hiding that from him, oh well.

I had always felt that I should have a plan for leaving fast just in case something goes wrong; I never had to put my plans into action, but it comes in handy when you want to avoid annoying stage workers. I shuddered remembering a few years back when a fairly annoying stage manager decided he liked me, James, he just could not take no for an answer; eventually I got Jake to scare him, but it got pretty scary.

I opened my mouth to talk while the doorbell rang and Alice left to answer it, but Emmett cut me off. "Man, you are so lucky, being around someone like Raven." Emmett chuckled while shaking his head from side to side.

I looked over at Emmett confused, "Why would you say that Emmett?" I asked out of curiosity.

Emmett looked over at me and shrugged. "I don't know, I mean when you here the name Raven it is always followed by something she has done, but not bad. Like I have never heard about her coming out of a club completely hammered while clinging to a complete stranger. I have heard though about how she spent three weeks Haiti helping them out and I have heard about how she doesn't date because she wants to find the right guy." Emmett said smiling. It was strange the way he talked about Raven-well, me-like he knew me, like I was his little sister. It was so sweet and I felt myself smiling warmly.

"Well, of course not, Bella once spent a month promoting the humane society and earning money for them because they were losing money and needed help." Jake said, do the same thing Emmett did. He sounded so proud, as if talking about how his sister went to the moon and back and once again I was touched. I had never felt so loved and safe before in my life.

Edward was smiling widely. "I went to one of her concerts and she donated all the money she earned to families that had lost everything in a apartment fire." Was I really that good? I must have been, but I just did those things because they made me feel better like when you help your mom, dad or even grandparents do something. It just felt right to do it them.

Alice walked into the room then with a woman trailing behind her. The woman was dressed for business and her bleach blond hair was tied in a bun. She wore a lot of makeup and in all honesty looked like a clown. I felt an odd sense like I was supposed to hate her for some un-known reason. I looked closer at her and noticed that she had a clip board and I faintly saw the words Child Services written on it. My eyes widened as I realized who she was and what she wanted. She wanted to take Jasper away, but she can't, not with me here. I am eighteen and I can take care of him.

Alice led the woman to me and I stood up with the help of Jake. Alice stopped in front of me and I saw the woman eyeing me with scrutiny and annoyance in her expression. "Mrs. Cope, this is Bella Swan-Campton, Bella this Mrs. Cope from Child Services, she is here for Jasper. Bella is Jasper's older sister." Alice looked at me with anger, sadness and pleading in her eyes. I knew exactly what she was pleading for, she didn't want Jasper to leave and neither did I for that matter.

I nodded. "Hello." My voice was slightly harsher than it should have been

Mrs. Cope rolled her eyes slightly. "Hello, I am here to take Jasper with me." She stated with little emotion in her voice.

"Well, I do not think that will be necessary, because I am eighteen and I can take care of him." I said trying best not to yell. I don't know what it was about this woman, but whenever I looked at her or spoke a word to her I felt rage and anger building up inside me; the only reason I could think this was happening, was because I didn't want Jasper anywhere near her.

"I have strict orders to take Jasper Dwyer with me and put him into foster care until arrangements can be made." She said once again with little emotion.

I lost a bit of my patience. "Look lady, I can take care of my brother and I think he would mush prefer staying with me." I bit back a very un-lady like growl.

The woman looked surprised I had said anything like that to her, but that look lasted all of four seconds before being replaced with anger. "Well, missy, it does not matter to me you are eighteen, you can't take care another person and he will be coming with me."

Before I could say anything another voice spoke up. "Do I not get a say in anything?" I looked over and saw Jasper leaning against Carlisle as Carlisle helped him over to the couch.

I looked back at Mrs. Cope her eyes were wide as she looked Jasper up and down. "No, you are under the legal age and because of that you must come with me and we will find you a suitable home." The woman quickly recovered from her shock and stated quickly with authority in her voice.

I rolled my eyes. "He is staying with me." I said forcefully.

JPOV

Bella sounded angry and upset. She was slightly unsteady on her feet, but the crutches helped to balance her.

"Yes because from the looks of it you can really take care of yourself much less another person." Mrs. Cope snapped.

Bella frowned. "I fell and broke my leg, get over it, accidents happen. Jasper had a run in with a jerk and came to me not you, so I suggest you leave." My eyes were wide I had never heard her speak so forcefully and to be honest it scared me.

The woman took a step back and I saw her slightly shrink back a bit. "It does not matter who he came to, he is leaving with me."

Bella opened her mouth to argue, but something changed in her expression. She closed her mouth and we all waited for a minute while she thought about something. "Fine."

My eyes widened and I heard the rest of the group gasp. Mrs. Cope smiled victoriously and turned towards me. "Get your things ready and say good-bye, I will be waiting outside for you."

She left the room and I looked over at Bella. She looked completely at ease like absolutely nothing was wrong, like I was being taken away from my family and friends and she didn't care. This had to be a dream, she wouldn't just abandon me, would she? I mean yes, I was a complete jerk to her, but she wouldn't help and then leave would she?

"Bella? How could you?" Alice whispered horrified. Tears were running down her face I could see the pain clear in her eyes. She turned towards me and ran to me. She hugged me fiercely and I didn't care that it hurt; I was going to lose her, the love of my life.

"If he has to go then he will." Bella said with no emotion in her voice. All at once everyone started yelling at her, apart from Jake and Edward. Edward was just staring at her and Jake was defending her, the best he could. Carlisle was trying his best to calm everyone down.

"Enough, I'm leaving, Jake can you help me?" Bella asked, and Jake nodded. Before she left she limped her over to me and leaned down. She kissed my forehead and whispered so only I could hear her. "Everything will work out, I promise."

My eyes widened, she planned this? Bella, my sister, planned to save me? Wow, I don't think I have ever loved her as much as I do now.

I smiled slightly and nodded. She left and I stood up with the help of Emmett and was guided to the car outside.

Mrs. Cope tried to make conversation, but I couldn't find it in me to talk to the woman that was taking me away from my friends and family. It was an hour long drive before we stopped in front of a large grey building. Looking at this building was depressing and that was just looking at it. The shiver it sent up my spine shook my whole body. Mrs. Cope came to the back seat and helped me out.

We walked into the building and she led me to a room full of other children. Most of them seemed to be between the ages of five and fifteen. I felt sad for all of the children; because I knew I was getting out of here, but would they? What's to say they won't stay in here until they turn eighteen? Not many people wanted older kids, they wanted babies. I couldn't see why though, these kids looked healthy and happy, well as happy as you can get in here.

"Okay, Jasper get settled in and I will have worker come by to help to your room later on. Your stuff will also be moved to your room." I simply nodded.

I couldn't really move from the couch so I sat here and looked around. I felt the couch dip to the right as someone else sat down. I looked over and saw a girl that looked to be about my age. She had long black hair that was tied into a neat pony tall at the back with a few stray strands framing her face. She had deep brown eyes and plump lips. She was darker skinned, but it looked more like she spent an entire summer outside and just got tanned.

She smiled at me and stuck her hand out to me. "Hello, I'm Vanessa, but you can call me Nessie."

I nodded and shook her. "Jasper." I said.

"Well, Jasper, what are you doing here? I mean you look old enough to be on your own already." She stated frowning slightly.

"Actually I'm sixteen, I am turning seventeen soon, but my mom died the other day and my dad died when I was little." I said with little emotion in your voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said sincerely.

"I'm not." I mumbled to myself.

"What was that?" Nessie asked.

"Huh, oh nothing. Yeah, well I don't plan on staying here very long." I said with a small shrug.

Nessie laughed slightly, but it had no emotion behind it. "You know I said the same thing when I first came here. My parents died in a car crash when I was ten and I had no other family. I planned to get adopted and live nice life, but you know how it goes. People come and looked at you and turn away. You're always too damaged or too old. They want the babies not the pre-teens." She looked down sad.

"You know I do know how it is. I have an older sister eighteen; she said she was coming for me. I just can't seem to figure out why." I didn't actually mean to say that, but it just slipped out and I couldn't find it in myself to regret the words spoken.

"What do you mean? That's a good thing, why wouldn't she come for you?" Nessie seemed confused and I didn't blame her.

"Well, you see when I was around two or three my mom took me and left my sister and my dad behind the night of my sister's fifth birthday. My mom always told me she died along with my dad, but this year at school I see her. At first I didn't know it was her, but then when I found out, I didn't believe her. I hurt her and she left, then I found out she really was my sister. A few nights later I got into some trouble and I went to find her. She helped me and took care of me.

"She stayed up all night with me even though she was sick and trying to heal a broken ankle, she stayed. She took me to a doctor and helped me once again. That was this morning and while, the doctor was fixing me up Mrs. Cope came to get me because my mom died and I had no care givers, and Bella yelled at her and tried to save me again, but I don't know why." I shook my head. I blushed slightly when I realized what I had just said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bombard you with my pathetic life story."

Nessie looked shocked. "It's fine." We were quiet for a few minutes. "You do realize that your life is like a soap opera, right?" Nessie asked raising her eyebrows.

I laughed. "I guess it is, isn't?"

"Yeah, but Jasper your sister sounds like an amazing person. I actually wish I had an older sibling. When I was younger I watched all the other kids play with their siblings. When I came here everybody had someone else, brother's or sister's. They had someone to lean on and feel safe with, while I just had myself. My mom was pregnant when she died and obviously lost the baby, she was eight months along."

Nessie looked close to tears. I liked Nessie, not like the way I love Alice or Bella, but like a sister none the less. I frowned as I watched the tears fall down her face. I winced in pain as I lifted up my arm wrapped her under my arm. "Shh, it will be okay, I promise. If you need someone to listen to or cry on I will be here I promise." I said to her with a forceful tone, doing my best to make sure she understood I was here for her. I didn't quite understand how I could feel like this with someone, but it reminded me of Alice, I met her when I was five. I knew her for all of three hours and even then I knew I would spend my life with her.

Nessie pulled back and looked at me for a second, before she wrapped her arms around my waist attentively and placed her head on my shoulder. I actually never realized til than, but my life was messed up.

I mean, really how many people can say they have gone through what I have? I doubt any amount of therapy could fix a problem like this. I chuckled slightly and Nessie pulled back to look at me, "What's so funny?"

"Just thinking about how right you are. My life really is a soap opera." We laughed again. A few hours later Mrs. Cope came in with another man and took me and the rest of the kids to as dining room. We ate food that tasted like plastic and then we were taken to get ready for bed. For the next week things happened in the same manner. Waking up, getting ready for breakfast, eating breakfast, spending time with Nessie, lunch, more time with Nessie, dinner, and then bed again. I was staring to doubt Bella and coming for me until Saturday afternoon, when Mrs. Cope came running into the entertainment room and straight towards where me and Nessie were playing foosball. I had regained most of my strength and was able to walk and even run again.

"Jasper! Someone is here for you?" Her smile was blinding and I knew it couldn't have been from Bella. Telling from the last time they were together they hated each other. I started to panic, what if it was someone else?

I looked over at Nessie and she was looking down with her shoulder hunched over. "Who?" I asked carefully. I walked over to Nessie and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"I don't know why, but Raven Campton, the singer is here to adopt you." She was practically bouncing up and down.

My eyes widened. "Who?"

Mrs. Cope opened her mouth, but another voice answered from behind her. "Now, now, Jasper. I am hurt, that you don't even remember your big sister after only a week." I looked behind Mrs. Cope and saw Bella. She winked at me and walked forward.

I felt Nessie's eyes on me. "What the hell Jasper? Why didn't you tell me your sister was Raven Campton?"

"Because I didn't know." I whispered.

"Man, your life really is a soap opera." She laughed.

**Okay I am done with this chapter. Longest one yet, but don't expect more long ones like this because this one was special. I had no life today, what so ever and I needed to speed things up slightly. There you go by the way, Jasper knows. I had to put Nessie in because I just felt like I left her out. **

**R & R**


	21. Chapter 21

**WARNING: this story does contain flashbacks of abuse and harsh language; if you do not feel comfortable with that then I suggest you don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters or any of the amazing songs-sadly. I don't even own Adam Gontier, but I do think Jacob would sing some of those songs. I do however own Raven the famous singer.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to all my loyal readers, especially Myimmortal01 cause she makes me laugh **

**P.S. I hate RENEE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! I love Alice and Jasper and Emmett, he is just too funny **

**Last Time:**

"_Just thinking about how right you are. My life really is a soap opera." We laughed again. A few hours later Mrs. Cope came in with another man and took me and the rest of the kids to as dining room. We ate food that tasted like plastic and then we were taken to get ready for bed. For the next week things happened in the same manner. Waking up, getting ready for breakfast, eating breakfast, spending time with Nessie, lunch, more time with Nessie, dinner, and then bed again. I was staring to doubt Bella and coming for me until Saturday afternoon, when Mrs. Cope came running into the entertainment room and straight towards where me and Nessie were playing foosball. I had regained most of my strength and was able to walk and even run again._

"_Jasper! Someone is here for you?" Her smile was blinding and I knew it couldn't have been from Bella. Telling from the last time they were together they hated each other. I started to panic, what if it was someone else?_

_I looked over at Nessie and she was looking down with her shoulder hunched over. "Who?" I asked carefully. I walked over to Nessie and wrapped my arm around her shoulder._

"_I don't know why, but Raven Campton, the singer is here to adopt you." She was practically bouncing up and down._

_My eyes widened. "Who?"_

_Mrs. Cope opened her mouth, but another voice answered from behind her. "Now, now, Jasper. I am hurt, that you don't even remember your big sister after only a week." I looked behind Mrs. Cope and saw Bella. She winked at me and walked forward._

_I felt Nessie's eyes on me. "What the hell Jasper? Why didn't you tell me your sister was Raven Campton?"_

"_Because I didn't know." I whispered._

"_Man, your life really is a soap opera." She laughed._

Chapter 20 (APOV)

"Hurry up, daddy!" I yelled from my spot in the back seat. We were currently on our way to get Jasper. Mom and Dad had talked about it all week and decided to adopt him and I couldn't be any more excited. Bella had disappeared the day after Jasper left and I couldn't figure out why. The next day at school Tanya was saying how she ran away with Jacob and they went to Mexico.

Daddy was getting annoyed; I could tell by the way his eyes and face held little humor, but what could I say. I was beyond hyper; I would see my Jasper again. "Alice, for the tenth sign, I am at a red light, I can't go any faster, without putting all of us in the hospital, now sit back and relax." Dad scolded. I pouted, but sat back and looked out the window. Rose was sitting beside me and started rubbing my shoulder telling me I would get to see him soon and I should just take a deep breath. Edward was sitting up front glaring at anything that moved which while sitting in a moving car was everything. Emmett was sitting beside Rose, mumbling something about new pranks and Jasper tricks.

I was bouncing in my seat as we pulled up to the adoptive agency building. I practically ran into the building with a shit eating grin on my face. I looked around, I could see a lot of other kids younger than me playing in what looked to be a living room. It had an old T.V. and a few worn out couches, but in all it looked downright ugly. The walls clashed with carpet, the couches were stained and different colors. I shuddered, my poor Jasper had to live here for the past week.

Speaking of Jasper, I couldn't see him. I saw a few five years olds playing with a few blocks, I could see in the far corner a girl that looked to be about my age, it looked like she was crying, her entire frame was shaking. I felt sad for the poor girl, she looked heartbroken, but then again I would be too if I had to live here.

I turned back around trying my best to feel happy about seeing my Jasper again. Carlisle, Edward, Rose and Emmett walked into the building much calmer than I had, but I could see the excitement in the way they walked; with an extra bounce in their steps. They walked straight to the desk.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen, I am here to adopt Jasper Dwyer; he came about a week ago." Carlisle smiled wetly at the lady. She looked to be in her mid sixties, with white hair, pinned up in a bun.

The lady nodded and started typing on the key board. She stopped and started reading something on the screen. I walked over and stood by Carlisle's side. "Oh, I'm sorry, the only Jasper Dwyer we had left this morning with his new family."

"New-new family? What do you mean 'new family'?" I stuttered out horrified. My Jasper can't have already left, he was supposed to be with me.

The woman looked at me. "I mean, he was adopted this morning. It says right here, he left a little before lunch time." The woman pointed at the screen of her computer.

"Can you tell me who took him?" Edward asked. I could hear he was upset , while still trying to stay calm. That would be Edward . . . . . . . . Me? Well, I am freaking out. I could feel the tears pouring down my face, he couldn't be gone. I needed him, he was my life. I started shaking and Emmett came over. He wrapped his arms around me and I continued to cry and sob onto his shoulder.

"Shh, Ali, we'll find him, I promise. We'll bring him home and then I'll kick his ass for making you cry, I promise." Emmett said trying to sooth me.

"Fat chance, of that ever happening, Mr. Dwyer went to a new home in L.A." I whirled around to see Mrs. Cope standing there with an evil manipulative smile on her face. I started screaming profanities at her and Emmett had to hold me back while I screamed and yelled trying to kill her.

Daddy stepped forward. "Who adopted Jasper, Mrs. Cope?" He asked in his calm voice, but even an idiot could have heard the sadness in his voice. We all knew daddy loved Jasper like a son, so did Esme for that matter.

"I can not disclose that information to you, Mr. Cullen." I heard a shriek and the next thing I knew Rose had Mrs. Cope up against the wall. Mrs. Cope's eyes were wide with fear and anger. Rose on the other hand was pure anger, I don't think I had ever seen her so angry.

"Look, Lady, you're going to tell me where Jasper is or I am going to hurt you beyond words, clear?" Rose's voice was deadly calm and it sent shivers up my spine.

"Ra-Raven Campton came in this morning saying a friend of hers, brother needed help and she came. She adopted him on the spot and gave a quarter of a million dollars to help fix this place up." I could hear her voice shake with anger and fear.

"Good, now, where are they?" Rose asked letting the woman down slightly.

"She said she had to fix a few things up in L.A." My eyes widened. Jasper was in L.A.? Wow.

"Rose, let the woman go, we have to make plans to find Jasper." Carlisle said with hope in his voice.

We left soon after without further incident. I kept sobbing into Emmett's shoulder. He kept trying to sooth me, but I couldn't relax or be happy until Jasper was in my arms again. "Carlisle are we going to L.A.?" Rose asked.

"Rose, I don't know. Maybe we can talk to Jacob about talking to Raven. I mean he and Bella had to have been the cause of Raven coming here. Didn't you hear her say 'a friend of hers, brother needed help.' And seeing as Jasper is Bella's brother and she knows, Jacob, who in turn knows Raven, it only makes sense." Carlisle said. I had no idea what he meant, but it sounded like we weren't going to find my Jazzy. That caused a whole new round of tears.

Soon after we arrived home and I jumped out of the car and started running towards the house to pack. I didn't care what they say I was going to L.A. to find my Jazzy. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. "Alice, listen to me. Going to L.A. is not going to bring him back." I heard Edward's voice.

"Why not, Edward? I need him, I love him." I yelled back in his face, completely forgetting the fact that he knew my plan without me even telling him.

"Alice, we will bring him back, but you have to give us time. Putting yourself in harm's way is not going to help us or Jasper. Think about it Alice, L.A. is a big place, you could get lost or hurt, and it won't solve anything, but cause more pain." Edward yelled, letting me go.

"I can't Edward, I can't live without him!" I screamed.

JPOV

"Why would you have to live without me?" I asked. I had been watching the scene unfold in front of me and it broke my heart.

Alice turned to me, her hair was a mess from her running her hands through it and tears streaked down her cheeks. Her eyes were red and puffy; they had a glossy look to them making them pop. "Jasper?"

I nodded and the next thing I knew I was lying on the ground with Alice on top of me, hugging me to death. I could feel her tears soak my shirt. "Oh, god, I thought I lost you."

"Alice, you couldn't get rid of me even if you wanted me gone." I laughed, wrapping my arms around her. I stroked her hair and sat up. She stayed in my lap and at that moment I didn't want it any other way.

EPOV

I stared wide eyed as Alice tackled Jasper to the ground. They started talking to each other and then Jasper sat up with Alice still in his lap. I looked over at Carlisle, Rose, and Emmett. All three had their mouths hanging open with owl eyes. I shook my head and ran over to Alice and Jasper. "Alice, get off him so he can stand up." I said prying her off him.

Alice jumped up and Jasper stood up carefully rubbing his arm. "Edward, have I ever told you that Alice should try out for the football team?" He asked rubbing his neck.

I laughed and Alice giggled and wrapped her arms around him again. Rose ran past me and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you, Jazz." She whispered.

"I missed you too, Rose." She pulled back and kissed him on the cheek. I walked over and gave him a guy hug, he returned it. Emmett walked over and gave him a bone crushing hug. I could hear the air leave his lungs. Alice slapped Emmett.

"Emmett, put my boyfriend down before I make you." She said forcefully. Emmett let Jasper go and he fell on back again.

He started gasping for air, dramatically. "Air, oh sweet, sweet, air. I have missed you so." We laughed at Jasper's stupidity. I held my arm out to him and he grabbed it.

Carlisle came over next and gave him a hug. "I am glad you are here again, Jasper, but I am curious, where is Raven? We talked to Mrs. Cope and she said that Raven Campton adopted you." He said confused.

"I did." I looked up and saw Bella and Esme standing in the doorway with big smiles on their faces. "I officially adopted Jasper early this morning and brought him back home." My eyes widened. Bella was . . . . . . . Raven? _The_ Raven Campton, the famous singer and the one I have had a huge crush on since I first heard her angelic voice.

"Your Raven Campton the singer?" I stuttered out.

Bella limped over to me. She looked up at me. "Disappointed, I'm not some crazed bitch?" She mocked.

My smile grew. I wrapped my arms around her and laughed. "I knew something was different about you. And I knew for a fact you wouldn't let Jasper leave us."

She laughed. "How could I, you guys are his family. I don't like the idea of families being split up." She whispered the last part, like she didn't mean for me to hear it.

I put her down and looked at her. "But, we left you."

"I'm not family." She said looking down.

I lifted her chin with my finger. "Bella, no matter what you are part of the family. After everything you have done for us after what we did for you, it us who don't deserve you in our family, but then again we are selfish. Always, wanting the true heroes, for ourselves." I smiled at her, but it was all true. She was definitely a person to look up to. I look up to her, like I did Carlisle.

She had tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Edward. You will never know how much hearing that means to me."

I smiled. "Okay, okay, you have had your fun with the famous girl, I want to say something to her too you know?" I could hear Alice grumbling from behind me. I stepped aside and she stepped up.

At first her eyes were downcast, but then they turned to Bella. "Bella, I owe you more than I can say. I want you to know that what Edward said was true, you are family, whether you like it or not." Before Bella could respond she grabbed her in a hug and cried on her shoulder.

Bella looked up at me in alarm, but I just smile at her. "Alice, again that means a lot to me, but I do need to breathe." Bella's face was turning red. I grabbed Alice quickly and pulled her off, before she killed her.

"Sorry." Alice said sheepishly.

"It's fine." Bella laughed. For the next hour we talked about Bella being Raven Campton and Jasper's stay. We had moved into the living room and I was sitting on the couch beside Bella. Jasper and Alice were cuddling in the love seat. Esme and Carlisle were sitting together on the couch across from us. Emmett and Rose were making out on the floor like usual.

I opened my mouth to ask if I could talk to Bella privately, but my words were cut off when we heard a muffled thud come from upstairs. We all jumped and Emmett and I started running upstairs. "What the hell was that?" Emmett boomed. I could hear the rest of the group running upstairs with us. I heard someone curse from inside my room and I ran for the door. I swung the door open only to hear I high pitched scream . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Okay, I am done this chapter. I am having slight problems with my e-mail account. It won't let me know I have mail, even though I know I have mail.**

**On another note can someone help me? I have been looking for a story, but I can't remember what it's called, but it was good. **

**It was about Bella and Edward. Bella is blind because she was raped when Emmett got in with the wrong crowd. Emmett lives with Charlie, but Bella doesn't in the beginning. Emmett, Rose, Edward, Jasper and Alice were playing a game and someone asked Rose something like what would she do if she saw a blind person standing in the middle of the road. She said she would leave them there because they should have known better. Emmett get's upset and the next school day Bella's there.**

**Anybody know the title or author?**


	22. Chapter 22

**The song is My Own Worst Enemy by ****Idina Menzel**

**WARNING: this story does contain flashbacks of abuse and harsh language; if you do not feel comfortable with that then I suggest you don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters or any of the amazing songs-sadly. I don't even own Adam Gontier, but I do think Jacob would sing some of those songs. I do however own Raven the famous singer.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to all my loyal readers, especially Myimmortal01 cause she makes me laugh.**

**P.S. I hate RENEE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! I love Alice and Jasper and Emmett, he is just too funny **

**P.S.S. In case anybody was wondering the story I asked for help looking for in the last chapter is called "Blind Baby". Thanks for the help everybody.**

**Last Time:**

"_Your Raven Campton the singer?" I stuttered out._

_Bella limped over to me. She looked up at me. "Disappointed, I'm not some crazed bitch?" She mocked._

_My smile grew. I wrapped my arms around her and laughed. "I knew something was different about you. And I knew for a fact you wouldn't let Jasper leave us."_

_She laughed. "How could I, you guys are his family. I don't like the idea of families being split up." She whispered the last part, like she didn't mean for me to hear it._

_I put her down and looked at her. "But, we left you."_

"_I'm not family." She said looking down._

_I lifted her chin with my finger. "Bella, no matter what you are part of the family. After everything you have done for us after what we did for you, it us who don't deserve you in our family, but then again we are selfish. Always, wanting the true heroes, for ourselves." I smiled at her, but it was all true. She was definitely a person to look up to. I look up to her, like I did Carlisle._

_She had tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Edward. You will never know how much hearing that means to me."_

_I smiled. "Okay, okay, you have had your fun with the famous girl, I want to say something to her too you know?" I could hear Alice grumbling from behind me. I stepped aside and she stepped up._

_At first her eyes were downcast, but then they turned to Bella. "Bella, I owe you more than I can say. I want you to know that what Edward said was true, you are family, whether you like it or not." Before Bella could respond she grabbed her in a hug and cried on her shoulder._

_Bella looked up at me in alarm, but I just smile at her. "Alice, again that means a lot to me, but I do need to breathe." Bella's face was turning red. I grabbed Alice quickly and pulled her off, before she killed her._

"_Sorry." Alice said sheepishly._

"_It's fine." Bella laughed. For the next hour we talked about Bella being Raven Campton and Jasper's stay. We had moved into the living room and I was sitting on the couch beside Bella. Jasper and Alice were cuddling in the love seat. Esme and Carlisle were sitting together on the couch across from us. Emmett and Rose were making out on the floor like usual._

_I opened my mouth to ask if I could talk to Bella privately, but my words were cut off when we heard a muffled thud come from upstairs. We all jumped and Emmett and I started running upstairs. "What the hell was that?" Emmett boomed. I could hear the rest of the group running upstairs with us. I heard someone curse from inside my room and I ran for the door. I swung the door open only to hear I high pitched scream . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Chapter 21 (EPOV)

I covered my ears and flinched back from the high pitched scream. When I looked back again a girl that looked to be a little younger than me was standing there cowering in the corner of my room. She was around 5'4" with long wavy black hair that reached mid back. Hear brown eyes were wide with surprise and fear. Her bangs were covering half her face giving her a mysterious aura. Her skin was a olive tone that suited her perfectly.

I looked over and saw Emmett stomping over to the girl with an angry expression. The girl shrunk back even further. Emmett was almost able to touch her arm when he was pushed out of the way by Jasper. Jasper stood in front on the girl in a protective stance. The girl quickly grabbed onto Jasper's arm and started shaking. Jasper glared down at Emmett quickly before turning around and pulling the girl into a hug. "What the hell, Emmett?"

Emmett stood back up and looked at Jasper confused. "What do you, 'what the hell'? There is a girl in my brother's bedroom with no one knowing about her."

Bella walked over and stood in front of Jasper and the girl in a protective stance. Her expression was pissed and it reminded me of the time that Tanya's mother threatened Alice and Esme flipped. Mrs. Denali never stepped foot near Esme or us again.

"I knew about her, in fact I am the one that let her stay here. Her name is Nessie; she is mine and Jasper's little sister. If you have a problem with that take it up with me not them, got it?"

I saw from the corner of my, everyone flinch back a bit. Crap, Bella can be scary. Nessie went over to Bella and wrapped her small arms around Bella's waist. Bella's face softened and she looked down. "You okay?"

Nessie nodded, before looking at all of us. She waved shyly and I said a polite hello. Carlisle stepped forward. "I do not mean to sound rude, but Bella who is she?" Carlisle looked curious, but apologetic at the same time.

Jasper was the one to answer though. "I met Nessie when I first went to that dreadful place. I promised her I would help her and when I found out I was getting adopted and she had to stay there I couldn't do it. I was so close to being free of that place, but I couldn't leave knowing I would be leaving someone who had helped me through it behind. So when Bella came to adopt me and I told her about Nessie and Bella didn't think twice about it, she adopted her too. At first Mrs. Cope wouldn't allow it, than she changed tactics saying Nessie was too damaged. That only made Bella want to adopt her more. Next thing I know I am sitting in a car with a very excited Nessie sitting beside me."

I looked over at Bella. How could one person be so selfless? "Bella, I don't mean to offend you, but why?" I asked cautiously.

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "Honestly, Edward, I don't know. Something about Nessie reminded me of when I had to stay in an orphanage for three months, before my uncle was able to get me. I at least had Jake. She had no one and then Jasper came and helped her. I couldn't just take away her 'rock' and leave her there to fend for herself." She looked at Nessie and smiled, while messing up her hair.

"You truly are an amazing person, you know that right?" I said.

She looked down and blushed. "So I have been told." She mumbled looking up at me and smiling.

"Yep, Ms. Save-The-Universe sure saved my butt. I don't think I would have survived another meal. God, it was like they served us plastic and tried to pass it off as real food." Nessie laughed. We all laughed with her.

Emmett walked over to Nessie and she shrunk back slightly. "Hey, look, Nessie, I'm sorry about freaking out on you. No hard feelings?" He said sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

"None taken, caveman." I could tell right then and there I was going to get along with Nessie just fine. We all laughed again.

Alice all of a sudden started jumping up and down. "Oohh, Bella do you think you could play a song for us?"

"I don't know Alice." Bella shook her head.

"Oh, c'mon, please Bella?" I gave her my best puppy dog eyes while asking.

She looked flustered for a second before groaning. "Fine, but only because you guys cheat." She pointed her finger at me accusingly. I held my hands up in mock surrender.

BPOV

Edward raised his hands in mock surrender. My heart tightened slightly looking at him as he smiled at me. I had never really given it much thought, but know that I do, I realize I always felt something when he was in the room. Like downstairs when he was sitting beside me, I wanted to reach over and touch him or put my head on his shoulder, but he probably wouldn't want that.

I sighed quietly and Alice looked over at me giving me a weird look followed by a look basically saying we-will-talk-about-it later. I nodded lamely. I felt Edward's arm brushing against mine with a spark. I looked down at my arm, half expecting it to be on fire. I shook my head and looked back up. Carlisle and Esme led me towards the music room. I walked over to the piano and sat down on the bench while running my hands lovingly over the keys.

I looked over at the smiling people standing by the door. "So what is it you guys would like hear?"

Edward smiled at me. "How about something no one ever heard?"

"Sure, oh, I now the perfect song. Okay, um, it's not quite done yet, it needs something, but I don't know what exactly." I pulled the sheet of music with the notes and lyrics from from my pocket and placed it in front of me. I started off slowly. My voice was quiet at first before growing strength.

_In the roses in the spring  
I remember, there was a time I wasn't afraid of anything  
with the lilacs and the rain one day you went away  
I remember, I forgot everything_

I saw from the corner of my eye Jasper walk over and grab a guitar. He started strumming and followed my lead and to honest it sounded great. He played the perfect piece for the base.__

My mother's always trying to tell me how to be grateful, how to believe  
My father's always trying to say "baby you're beautiful, in every way"  
My lover's always got me in his arms trying to protect me, keep me from harm  
so why do I always have to be my worst, my own worst enemy?  
Enemy, oh

Alice walked over and stood behind me and started singing backup followed by Rose and Nessie.__

In the shadows in the grace in the lonely there is a place  
where we can all hideaway  
but in the windows of the soul there is nowhere we can go  
if we keep running, running from our destiny.

Emmett went over to a drum set I hadn't noticed in the far corner. He started off testing it slightly before joining us in our song. __

My mother's always trying to tell me how to be grateful, how to believe  
My father's always trying to say "baby you're beautiful, in every way"  
My lover's always got me in his arms trying to protect me, keep me from harm  
so why do I always have to be my worst, my own worst enemy?  
oh, my worst, my own worst enemy  
my worst, my own worst enemy

Edward followed suite and grabbed an electric guitar. He picked it up and played with us and I could no longer fight the smile growing on my face. _  
You say I walk on water, you say I walk on the moon  
But it's never enough no it's never enough, no it's never enough  
You say I'm only human, it's all in my head  
But it's never enough, no it's never enough, no it's never enough  
One day I'll find my alibi_

My mother's always trying to tell me how to be grateful, how to beleive  
My father's always trying to say "baby you're beautiful, baby your..."  
My lover's always got me in his arms trying to protect me, keep me from harm  
so why do I always have to be my worst, my worst enemy?  
my worst, my worst enemy  
I wasn't afraid, no I wasn't afraid  
My worst, my own worst enemy  
My worst, my own worst enemy  
Oh, My worst, my own worst  
Oh, My worst, my own worst  
Oh, My worst, my own worst

We all cheered and Esme and Carlisle started clapping. "Wow, Bella that was awesome, you wrote that?"

"Of course I write all my music, that way no one can hold it against me later on." I smiled. I looked around and saw the smiling faces of my friends and family. I sighed sadly, family. Something I had little of, but wanted. There was Carlisle. the father all little princesses pray for. Esme, the mother all women wanted to be. Rose the protective sister with the strength of ten men. Alice the little pixie with enough energy to be a thousand men army. Emmett big enough to be a bear, sweet enough to be a teddy bear. Edward the gorgeous guy everyone wants to know, but few allowed to. Nessie the newest and shyest of all of us, but enough strength to with stand anything thrown at her. Jacob the strong over protective brother that all fathers want for their daughters. Jasper the one that always knows when you need help and will stick around to find out why and fix it.

And then there's me. Bella the one with a dark past and messed up future. I want this family, but after what I have to say, to tell them, will they want me?

**So what do you think? Hit or miss? **

**Send me e-mails of your greatest wish, please? No I am not stalkerish, I just need help with something-secret-and I was hoping you guys could.**

**P.S. I want to dedicate this chapter and story to my best buddy, Buckle. She needs heart surgery in the next week so I might not update for a while **

**R & R**_  
_


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry I took longer than expected, but other problems came up and I just couldn't write, but thanks for waiting and being patient. **

**WARNING: this story does contain flashbacks of abuse and harsh language; if you do not feel comfortable with that then I suggest you don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters or any of the amazing songs-sadly. I don't even own Adam Gontier, but I do think Jacob would sing some of those songs. I do however own Raven the famous singer.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my newest friend BELLA-CULLEN-4EVER and thank her for all the help she has done for me, thanks sis.**

**P.S. I hate RENEE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! I love Alice and Jasper and Emmett, he is just too funny**

**Last Time :**

_My mother's always trying to tell me how to be grateful, how to believe  
My father's always trying to say "baby you're beautiful, baby your..."  
My lover's always got me in his arms trying to protect me, keep me from harm  
so why do I always have to be my worst, my worst enemy?  
my worst, my worst enemy  
I wasn't afraid, no I wasn't afraid  
My worst, my own worst enemy  
My worst, my own worst enemy  
Oh, My worst, my own worst  
Oh, My worst, my own worst  
Oh, My worst, my own worst_

_We all cheered and Esme and Carlisle started clapping. "Wow, Bella that was awesome, you wrote that?"_

"_Of course I write all my music, that way no one can hold it against me later on." I smiled. I looked around and saw the smiling faces of my friends and family. I sighed sadly, family. Something I had little of, but wanted. There was Carlisle. the father all little princesses pray for. Esme, the mother all women wanted to be. Rose the protective sister with the strength of ten men. Alice the little pixie with enough energy to be a thousand men army. Emmett big enough to be a bear, sweet enough to be a teddy bear. Edward the gorgeous guy everyone wants to know, but few allowed to. Nessie the newest and shyest of all of us, but enough strength to with stand anything thrown at her. Jacob the strong over protective brother that all fathers want for their daughters. Jasper the one that always knows when you need help and will stick around to find out why and fix it._

_And then there's me. Bella the one with a dark past and messed up future. I want this family, but after what I have to say, to tell them, will they want me?_

Chapter 22 (JPOV)

Bella had a beautiful voice, no wonder everybody loves her music. That song was fantastic and all of us working together sounded amazing, and it made me feel like we were an actual family. I walked over to Bella and smiled. She had a sad small smile on her face. My smile turned into a frown, what could she possibly be sad about?

"You okay, Bella?" I asked placing my hand on her shoulder. She flinched slightly and I pulled my hand back.

BPOV

"You okay, Bella?" Jasper placed his hand on my shoulder and a flash of my earlier nightmare paced through my mind causing me to flinch away from him. I looked up at Jasper and saw the hurt in his eyes. I stood up and hugged him quickly.

"I'm fine Jasper. That sounded great, you guys are really good." I knew he could tell I was lying by the look he gave me. "Look, Jasper we'll talk about it later, but right now I just want to do something fun." He nodded and I smiled up at him again.

"Hey I know what about a park?" Nessie asked bouncing up and down in a very Alice like way.

"What?" Jasper and I asked at the same time.

Nessie stopped bouncing and shrugged. "I don't know you said you wanted to do something fun and well I haven't been to a park in a long time."

"I think that's a great idea." Edward said walking over to stand behind me. I could feel the heat radiating from his body into mine. I felt my body leaning back towards him, but I fought the urge to put my back on his chest.

"Sure, sounds good." I said and grabbed my sweater from where it fell on the floor from the piano bench. It took only ten minutes to get to the park and by that time we had already decided to play football. We'll they would I would be referee, cause it's not like I could do anything with crutches.

Edward, Jasper and Alice were on a team and decided to call themselves the Pink Fighting Chickens. Emmett, Rose and Nessie were on the teams and called themselves the Purple flying Monkeys. Not exactly positive where they got the names, but I still laughed when Emmett started acting like a monkey.

The game continued for three hours and not once did I feel safe. It was weird, I felt as though someone was watching me from behind, but every time I looked nobody was there. It sent chills up my spine and raised the hair on my arms. I would look every so often just to be sure, but never did I see someone.

I jumped and squealed when I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist. I looked up and saw Jake smiling at me. "God, don't do that, Jake. I swear to you next time you do I won't hesitate in hurting you and your man hood, understood?"

Jake raised his hands in mock surrender and chuckled. "Yes ma'am. So who's the new girl?" I saw Jake's smile grow as he looked over at Nessie. I smiled smugly, looks like someone has a crush.

"Why, Jacob Black, does someone have a crush?" I mocked.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Who is she, Bella?" He tried to sound stern, but he faltered as his eyes glided over to Nessie again. I started laughing and his eyes came back to me. "Oh, shut it Swan, I'm not the only one with a crush. I see how you look at that Cullen boy."

I blushed and looked down. "Oh, relax, Bella, I won't tell anybody as long as you tell me who the gorgeous girl is?"

I laughed again. "Her name is Nessie, when I went to adopt Jasper from the orphanage he introduced me to her. She was all alone there so I adopted her as well. She is so sweet and very brave. Her parents died when she was younger and that's how she ended up in the orphanage." I shrugged. Jake grabbed me up in a hug.

"You know I always knew there was a reason I liked you, you're always there for people you don't even know." I laughed again, but stopped when I got that same chill up my spine. I could feel someone's eyes watching me. I stiffened and quickly looked behind me. "Hey, hey, you okay? Hello, Bella, you're as white as a sheet."

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Just a chill, that's all." He nodded and sat beside me to watch the rest of the game.

?POV

She looked in my direction and I hid behind one of the many trees beside me. She looked back at Jake when he started talking to her. I watched them talk and play their games. So care free and happy, just what I hate. I plan to change all that with the help of a new friend of mine, but he had to take 'care' of one of his old clients and couldn't be here today.

It's been a long time Isabella, but soon you will be mine again, just like before and when you are I won't let you go so easily.

**Okay, I'm done with this chapter. Sorry it's short, but I'm really busy lately. I'll do what I can to update again soon, but don't expect something lengthy.**

**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R **


	24. Chapter 24

**WARNING: this story does contain flashbacks of abuse and harsh language; if you do not feel comfortable with that then I suggest you don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters or any of the amazing songs-sadly. I don't even own Adam Gontier, but I do think Jacob would sing some of those songs. I do however own Raven the famous singer.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my newest friend BELLA-CULLEN-4EVER and thank her for all the help she has done for me, thanks sis.**

**P.S. I hate RENEE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! I love Alice and Jasper and Emmett, he is just too funny**

**Last Time :**

_I blushed and looked down. "Oh, relax, Bella, I won't tell anybody as long as you tell me who the gorgeous girl is?"_

_I laughed again. "Her name is Nessie, when I went to adopt Jasper from the orphanage he introduced me to her. She was all alone there so I adopted her as well. She is so sweet and very brave. Her parents died when she was younger and that's how she ended up in the orphanage." I shrugged. Jake grabbed me up in a hug._

"_You know I always knew there was a reason I liked you, you're always there for people you don't even know." I laughed again, but stopped when I got that same chill up my spine. I could feel someone's eyes watching me. I stiffened and quickly looked behind me. "Hey, hey, you okay? Hello, Bella, you're as white as a sheet."_

"_Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Just a chill, that's all." He nodded and sat beside me to watch the rest of the game._

_?POV_

_She looked in my direction and I hid behind one of the many trees beside me. She looked back at Jake when he started talking to her. I watched them talk and play their games. So care free and happy, just what I hate. I plan to change all that with the help of a new friend of mine, but he had to take 'care' of one of his old clients and couldn't be here today._

_It's been a long time Isabella, but soon you will be mine again, just like before and when you are I won't let you go so easily._

Chapter 23 (EPOV) 

I ran across the field avoiding Emmett as he jumped to tackle me. I yelled 'yes' as I scored the winning touchdown. I was smiling like an idiot whenever I looked over and saw Bella cheering on my team. I didn't know if it was for Jasper himself, or the whole team, but I didn't care, as long as a smile stayed on her beautiful face I would take it.

I ran over to her and picked her up laughing and twirling her around. She laughed and placed her hands on either side of my face. I stopped spinning and just looked up at her smiling. She was so close I could feel her sweet breathe blowing across my lips. My eyes looked at her lips before looking back into her gorgeous brown eyes. She leaned forward slightly and just as our lips were about to touch someone cleared their throat from behind us. Bella blushed and I put her back down on the ground. I turned around to look at the person I would soon be killing for ruining my chance at kissing Bella, but was met with a very angry Jasper.

He glared at me and walked over to Bella, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, but his eyes never left mine. "Good job, Jazz." She smiled and hugged him quickly before going off to find Alice.

Jasper smiled at her and then turned back to me glaring. I tried to hide my gulp. "Yeah, good job, Jasper." I tried lamely, seeing if he would just let it go.

"Stay away from my sister, Edward." He said icily.

My anger rose. "Just because she's your sister Jasper doesn't mean you can control her. She has a mind of her own. Besides if I'm not mistaken you dating my sister." I said glaring at him. I knew I had hit below the belt with the whole Alice thing, but I had no choice.

Jasper looked taken aback slightly before he recovered and glared at me. "That's different I've known Alice my whole life and know my course of action for us in the future. I haven't seen Bella for years and know that I finally have her back I will not let someone hurt her and that includes you Edward."

I sighed exasperated. "Jasper, I'm not going to lie, I like Bella, a lot, but I don't intent to hurt her. Please just let me try and ask her out, if she says no than I won't push it or ever ask again." I hated asking permission from Jasper, but I knew it was the only way to get this entire thing over with.

"Fine, but Edward?" He asked.

"Yeah, Jasper?" I answered looking back at him.

"You hurt her in any way shape or form, I won't hesitate in killing you, got it?" He smiled at me like he hadn't just threatened my life. I nodded and looked back over to Bella.

Her and Alice were laughing and talking, while pointing towards where Nessie and Jacob were talking. Nessie was blushing like crazy and Jacob looked nervous. I chuckled and started walking over to Bella. I came behind her trying to make as much noise as possible to alert her of my presence. "Hello, Edward." Bella said still looking over to Nessie and Jacob. I was slightly surprised she knew it was me.

"Hey, Bella, do you think I could talk to you? Privately." I asked scoffing my shoe on the ground. Bella giggled turning around to face me. I saw Alice leave and walk over to Jasper.

"Well, what do you need?" She asked smiling up at me from the bench she was sitting on.

I scratched the back of my neck. "Well, I, uh, I was wondering, you see there's this carnival going on in Port Angeles, and I was wondering would you like to go? With me, alone, just the two of us?" I shut my mouth and looked down, feeling completely and utterly embarrassed. Bella didn't say anything and I felt my heart sink. "You know what never mind, um, sorry I interrupted you." I turned and started walking away, but I felt a small hand grab onto my wrist.

I looked back and saw Bella smilingat me. "I would love to go to the carnival with you, Edward." My cheeks hurt I was smiling so widely.

"Awesome, so do you want to go straight from here or would you like to go home first?" I asked helping her stand up.

"How about we go right now, I know Jasper's glaring at you, I can feel his eyes on us, and I'd like to out with you before he kills you." She giggled. I frowned and looked over to Jasper, and in fact he was glaring at me, I gulped.

"I think that's a good idea." I shuddered looking over at Jasper again. Both Bella and I waved to Nessie, Jacob, Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper goodbye.

It took us a total of an hour and thirty-six minutes to get to the carnival. I ran to the passenger side door and helped Bella out. "Why thank you, kind sir." She said in a fake English accent.

"Your very welcome, madam." I bowed low and chuckled as I saw her curtsy. "So where would you like to go first?" I asked gesturing to all the rides.

"Hmm, how about the water slide?" She pointed to a large rollercoaster with soaking wet passengers stepping off.

"You wish is my command, my lady." She giggled and swatted my arm.

I unconsciously grabbed her hand as we walked over to the ride. I couldn't fight the smile on my face when I realized she wasn't going to pull her hand from mine. We got in line and I had an idea. "Why don't we play twenty questions while waiting to get on?" I asked politely.

"Sure, I'll go first. What's your favorite colour?" She asked.

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Really? Out of all the things you could ask me, you decide to ask my favorite colour?"

BPOV

I hit his arm lightly. "I'm being nice and starting off simple, now answer the question, Edward?" I laughed.

"Fine, fine, hmm, tough choice, I would have to say navy." he said, his eyes looking like he was faraway.

"Nice, choice, so what's your question?" I asked stepping forward in the line a fraction.

"Hmm, okay I got one what is your favorite song?"

"Easy, Time of Dying by Three Days Grace, or Jake." I smiled thinking back to when Jake first played the song for me.

"Good song, but I much prefer your work." He smiled at me and I rolled my eyes.

I opened my mouth to say something when I felt someone tugging on my pant leg. I looked down and saw a girl, around six. She had long bright orange hair and blue eyes. Her nose was covered in freckles and her cheeks were red. She had a huge smile on her face. I smiled at her. "Hello," I didn't exactly know what to say to her.

"HI, are you Raven Campton?" Before I could answer a tall woman ran over and grabbed her arm. I was guessing this was her mother. She looked angry and embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry, she saw you earlier and kept insisting you were Raven Campton, I'm so sorry to have ruined your date. Now, c'mon Nancy, let's go and leave this nice couple alone."

I felt slight anger towards the mother. She should believe more in her own child, before she could drag Nancy away I knelt down-well the best I could with my cast.

"Yes actually I am, and it's nice to meet a fan like you Nancy." I saw the mother's jaw drop and Nancy just smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I knew it. Um, do you think you could sign my hat, please?" She looked down shy and her cheeks turned red.

I giggled and nodded. "Sure do you have a marker or something?" Nancy nodded and pulled out a pink marker from her fanny pack. She took off her hat and handed it to me. I quickly signed; 'to my dedicated fan, Nancy. Love Raven Campton'

I gave her, her hat and marker back and she squealed jumping up and down. "Thank you. Thank you, thank you."

I smiled. "No problem, maybe I'll see you at one of my concerts sometimes." She squealed again and ran off dragging her very stunned mother behind her. I laughed looking at the mother, before turning back to Edward. He was smiling at me with such kindness and I swear I could see love in his eyes, but I shook of the thought, wishful thinking was all that was.

"What?" I asked after a few minutes of him staring at me.

"Nothing, but I can't get over the fact at how you're such an amazing person." He shrugged like he hadn't just made me heart soar.

I blushed and looked down. "Thank you, I guess."

We stepped onto the water coaster seat and I watched as the guy checked to make sure mine and Edward's restraints were on properly. The ride was a blast and both Edward and I were soaked by the end. I decided to take off my sweater to let it dry a bit. I heard a sharp intake of breathe and turned around to see Edward staring at my back. I looked and noticed my shirt had risen a bit and you could see my scars.

"Bella, where did you get those?" He reached his hand towards me as if he was going to touch one of my scars, but he pulled back a second later.

"I was in a motorcycle accident." I stated. It wasn't a total lie, but I felt bad for not saying the whole truth.

Edward's face turned hard. "Bella, you're lying to me. I know for a fact that one of those scars is from a leather belt. I saw the same scar on one of my dad's patients and Carlisle explained to me he was beaten with one, so don't you lie to me. Now, what really happened?" He demanded.

I looked down and thought of the best way to say my dad beat and raped me for almost thirteen years . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Okay, there you go, a little Bella and Edward and next chapter hopefully I can finally get out what happened between her and her father. **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R **


	25. Chapter 25

**WARNING: this story does contain flashbacks of abuse and harsh language; if you do not feel comfortable with that then I suggest you don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters or any of the amazing songs-sadly. I don't even own Adam Gontier, but I do think Jacob would sing some of those songs. I do however own Raven the famous singer.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my newest friend BELLA-CULLEN-4EVER and thank her for all the help she has done for me, thanks sis.**

**P.S. I hate RENEE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! I love Alice and Jasper and Emmett, he is just too funny**

**Last Time :**

"_Yes actually I am, and it's nice to meet a fan like you Nancy." I saw the mother's jaw drop and Nancy just smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck._

"_I knew it. Um, do you think you could sign my hat, please?" She looked down shy and her cheeks turned red._

_I giggled and nodded. "Sure do you have a marker or something?" Nancy nodded and pulled out a pink marker from her fanny pack. She took off her hat and handed it to me. I quickly signed; 'to my dedicated fan, Nancy. Love Raven Campton'_

_I gave her, her hat and marker back and she squealed jumping up and down. "Thank you. Thank you, thank you."_

_I smiled. "No problem, maybe I'll see you at one of my concerts sometimes." She squealed again and ran off dragging her very stunned mother behind her. I laughed looking at the mother, before turning back to Edward. He was smiling at me with such kindness and I swear I could see love in his eyes, but I shook of the thought, wishful thinking was all that was._

"_What?" I asked after a few minutes of him staring at me._

"_Nothing, but I can't get over the fact at how you're such an amazing person." He shrugged like he hadn't just made me heart soar._

_I blushed and looked down. "Thank you, I guess."_

_We stepped onto the water coaster seat and I watched as the guy checked to make sure mine and Edward's restraints were on properly. The ride was a blast and both Edward and I were soaked by the end. I decided to take off my sweater to let it dry a bit. I heard a sharp intake of breathe and turned around to see Edward staring at my back. I looked and noticed my shirt had risen a bit and you could see my scars._

"_Bella, where did you get those?" He reached his hand towards me as if he was going to touch one of my scars, but he pulled back a second later._

"_I was in a motorcycle accident." I stated. It wasn't a total lie, but I felt bad for not saying the whole truth._

_Edward's face turned hard. "Bella, you're lying to me. I know for a fact that one of those scars is from a leather belt. I saw the same scar on one of my dad's patients and Carlisle explained to me he was beaten with one, so don't you lie to me. Now, what really happened?" He demanded._

_I looked down and thought of the best way to say my dad beat and raped me for almost thirteen years . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Chapter 24 (EPOV)

I frowned staring at Bella's back. She had covered her bare back again, but I saw what was underneath and I could still see it when I blinked. She was looking down glaring at the ground. She looked upset, but also like she was calculating something.

I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulder. I kissed the top of her head and leaned down so my lips were at her ear. "How about we talk about it later, you know, when you are ready? I do not want to pressure you into anything." I said trying to make her happy again.

"No, no, I want to tell you, you deserve to know, it's just hard to start. You think we could go somewhere else, where we can talk alone?" She avoided eye contact with me and focused her attention on a speck on my shirt.

I nodded. "Sure, maybe we can go to the park again and talk?" I asked.

"Sure, but do you think we can walk, it's not far and it will give us more time to talk." She said.

"Of course," was my simply reply. We started walking through the carnival back to the entrance and out the gates. We walked long a sidewalk that only had two other people walking on it.

"Um, when I was born my parents, Renee and Charlie, were not really in a position to raise a child. Fresh out of school, a new job that Charlie wasn't quite settled with yet and when you throw a baby into that kind of mix, it gets hard. Charlie started drinking to help release some of the stress and Renee was forced to stay at home and take care of me.

"Eventually Charlie started beating Renee, he didn't touch me actually he was an amazing father, hard to believe really, before my fifth birthday. The night before I turned five Charlie started beating me, and the next day he hit me before I went to school." She paused and I couldn't help but feel the overwhelming dread and anger inside me. "I went to school came home and we celebrated my birthday like any other family, except for the glares Renee and Charlie were sending each other. Me, Jake and Jasper played Candy Land until around nine and then we had to go to bed. When I woke up they were gone, mom had taken Jasper and left without a trace.

"Charlie tried to stop drinking and raise me like a normal father would, but then he just couldn't do it anymore and started drinking again. At first it was just a smack here or a kick there, but as time went by the beatings got worse. By the time I was seven he would beat me every night.

"Whe-when I was ten he thought I had told someone about the beatings, but I hadn't an-and he decide as punishment he would ra-rape me." She had full on tears streaming down her face. I stopped and spun around pure anger and sadness covered my face. Bella, my Bella, was hurt so much by someone that was supposed to love her unconditionally.

She was beaten and _raped _by that man and he didn't care. I wrapped my arms around her small trembling form and she cried into my chest. I could feel her tears soak through my t-shirt, but I paid little attention to that. She needed me right now.

"Shh, shh, Bella, he's gone now and he can't hurt you anymore I promise." I had never really been one for violence, except when need be of course, but I could stop myself from wishing Charlie to the deepest pits of hell and to rot for all eternity for what he did to Bella.

"I know, but that doesn't stop the memories from over running me when I sleep, or the painful thoughts when I see myself in the mirror, and it definitely doesn't stop the tremors and shuddering when near men I don't trust." She said, but her voice was muffled in my shirt.

"No, it doesn't, but it can help you in time, they say time heals all wounds, but that's not true, only what's done in the time given can help heal. Bella, what Charlie did was awful, worse than awful and I wish I could have known you back than so I could have helped, but I will settle for helping you right now, but the question is will you let me?" I asked pulling back so I could see her face.

She looked at me, eyes red and puffy, cheeks red and tear streaked, but her eyes never left mine. I kept my eyes on her asking, no begging for her to let me help her.

"Yes, Edward, I will let you help as long as you do not tell anyone about what I said. Jacob knows, but I don't want everybody to know until I'm fully ready, promise?" She asked gazing at me.

"Of course, Bella, I promise." She leaned in and kissed me on the lips and I kissed her back with so much emotion I felt her crush herself to me more.

**Okay, I'm done with this chapter R&R, please, so sorry I haven't updated in a while something came up that had to be dealt with before I could write. **


	26. Chapter 26

**WARNING: this story does contain flashbacks of abuse and harsh language; if you do not feel comfortable with that then I suggest you don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters or any of the amazing songs-sadly. I don't even own Adam Gontier, but I do think Jacob would sing some of those songs. I do however own Raven the famous singer.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my newest friend BELLA-CULLEN-4EVER and thank her for all the help she has done for me, thanks sis.**

**P.S. I hate RENEE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! I love Alice and Jasper and Emmett, he is just too funny**

**Last Time :**

_She was beaten and __raped __by that man and he didn't care. I wrapped my arms around her small trembling form and she cried into my chest. I could feel her tears soak through my t-shirt, but I paid little attention to that. She needed me right now._

_"Shh, shh, Bella, he's gone now and he can't hurt you anymore I promise." I had never really been one for violence, except when need be of course, but I could stop myself from wishing Charlie to the deepest pits of hell and to rot for all eternity for what he did to Bella._

_"I know, but that doesn't stop the memories from over running me when I sleep, or the painful thoughts when I see myself in the mirror, and it definitely doesn't stop the tremors and shuddering when near men I don't trust." She said, but her voice was muffled in my shirt._

_"No, it doesn't, but it can help you in time, they say time heals all wounds, but that's not true, only what's done in the time given can help heal. Bella, what Charlie did was awful, worse than awful and I wish I could have known you back than so I could have helped, but I will settle for helping you right now, but the question is will you let me?" I asked pulling back so I could see her face._

_She looked at me, eyes red and puffy, cheeks red and tear streaked, but her eyes never left mine. I kept my eyes on her asking, no begging for her to let me help her._

_"Yes, Edward, I will let you help as long as you do not tell anyone about what I said. Jacob knows, but I don't want everybody to know until I'm fully ready, promise?" She asked gazing at me._

_"Of course, Bella, I promise." She leaned in and kissed me on the lips and I kissed her back with so much emotion I felt her crush herself to me more._

Chapter 25 (?POV)

I watched and lessoned as the couple talked and kissed. It made me sick to my stomach, but I knew the perfect remedy for an upset stomach. I chuckled to myself; I looked over and saw my two partners. I found them at a bar at three am, but I needed them and well they could benefit from this as well.

For years I have planned out this whole thing and in a mere four days it would finally begin; my revenge. I waved my partners over and they came quickly.

"So, what know?" Asked the girl in her annoying high pitched, nasally voice.

I smiled wider. "Well, we watch and wait."

"Bu-but I can't do nothing for four days, boss." The guy complained flipping his ridiculously long hair out of his eyes.

I smacked him and glared at the girl causing her to flinch back. "Look, this is my plan; if you want to become impatient fools and get caught then I suggest you leave before you drag me down too."

The guy started rubbing his head and mouthed 'ow' to the girl, I rolled my eyes. "Fine, but until than can we get something to eat?" He asked; again with the complaining.

"Yeah sure whatever you want, just don't so anything stupid, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." He grumbled

I looked over what's-her-face. "Yeah got it, god your worse than my mother."

I glared at her and she shrunk back before following Mr.-girl-hair. I shook my head. "Idiots."

I turned back to watching Bella talk to Edward. Something was off though they were no longer the happy laughing couple they were a few minutes ago, they looked sad and Bella was crying into Edward's shirt. I walked forward and hid behind a tree trying to listen in.

"C'mon, Bella, let's go and see what bad things our siblings are getting into at the house." He mumbled into her hair.

She nodded and they started walking off. His arms wrapped protectively around her and she had wrapped her arms around his waist and was leaning into her. I growled under my breath, she is _mine_. I glared at the back of Edward's head, thinking I could holes into it.

I smiled as a new plan formed in my head. "Well, Edward, can't say I'm sorry for ya," I chuckled turning back and heading to my black 4X4. I put my sunglasses on and jumped into the cab of my truck.

_Have fun now Bella cause soon you will have no one to have that fun with, _was my last thought before heading to my new destination . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

BPOV

I leaned into Edward and inhaled his scent. He smelled of honey and butterscotch, my two favourite scents. I looked up at him and he looked down at me smiling sweetly. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips.

He opened the door for me and I thanked him politely. "You welcome," was all he said before running around the front of the car and jumped into the driver's side. I giggled at him, he smiled crookedly at me.

I watched outside my window and couldn't help, but smile at the greenness that was Forks, Washington. I saw a blue jay fly from when of the tops of the trees and fly down to the ground. It came back up with a worm in its beak, but it didn't fly to the same tree it flew to the tree across the road into a bird's nest. I could faintly see two heads pop up from the nest.

I closed my eyes and started humming a random tune. The lyrics started flowing freely from my mouth. It was weird because the song in my head was different from what I normally wrote, I don't know why exactly, but I felt like I was singing it _to _Edward.

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
Verse 2

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
Chorus

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
Verse 3

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

Chorus

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
Chorus

I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

"Wow, Bella, that was . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Amazing." Edward breathed glancing towards me.

I looked down and felt my cheeks flare. "Thanks, it kind of just well, hit me." I laughed.

"Well I loved it." He reached over and grabbed my hand. He pulled my hand towards his mouth and kissed my knuckles before placing our hands down between us, but he still held my hand tightly. I smiled and looked back through the windshield and saw the Cullen's driveway.

_Well, this should be interesting, _I thought. I laughed as I looked down the driveway and saw Jasper and Emmett wrestling.

**Okay, I am ending it here because I just don't feel like writing right now. I am way top bouncy and can't sit here so I am going to go and do some push ups **

**Oh yeah can you guys PLEASE read The Light Inside The Dark, PLEASE. I want to know if I should keep it as a one shot or add more. PLEASE, **

**R&R R&R**


	27. Chapter 27

**WARNING: this story does contain flashbacks of abuse and harsh language; if you do not feel comfortable with that then I suggest you don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters or any of the amazing songs-sadly. I don't even own Adam Gontier, but I do think Jacob would sing some of those songs. I do however own Raven the famous singer.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my newest friend BELLA-CULLEN-4EVER and thank her for all the help she has done for me, thanks sis. **

**P.S. I hate RENEE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! I love Alice and Jasper and Emmett, he is just too funny**

**I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THAT I KNOW THERE ARE GRAMMATICAL ERRORS, BUT I DON'T HAVE A BETA AND ONLY HAVE A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF TIME, BEFORE MY PARENTS COME IN YELLING AT ME TO GET OFF. I'M SORRY IF MY ERRORS UPSET ANYONE, BUT GET OVER IT. YOU USED TO DO THE SAME THING, PROBABLY STILL DO.**

**Okay I'm better now **

**Last Time :**

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

_"Wow, Bella that was . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Amazing." Edward breathed glancing towards me._

_I looked down and felt my cheeks flare. "Thanks, it kind of just ,well, hit me." I laughed._

_"Well I loved it." He reached over and grabbed my hand. He pulled my hand towards his mouth and kissed my knuckles before placing our hands down between us, but he still held my hand tightly. I smiled and looked back through the windshield and saw the Cullen's driveway._

_Well this should be interesting, __I thought. I laughed as I looked down the driveway and saw Jasper and Emmett wrestling._

Chapter 26 (Bella – POV)

I laughed as Jasper pinned Emmett. I stepped out of the car and walked over to where Esme and Nessie were watching the guys wrestle shaking their heads. Alice and Rose were sitting on the porch swing drawing in a large sketchbook.

"So what happened?" I whispered to Nessie.

She smiled and giggled. "Emmett called Jasper a chicken because he wouldn't let Emmett wrestle me. Than one thing led to another and now Jasper and Emmett are wrestling." I laughed again as I saw Emmett flip Jasper and pin him.

"Hah, now _that_ is how you do it, Jazzy-Poo." Emmett taunted.

Jasper's face twisted and turned red and his eyebrows scrunched together. "I told you not to call me that." Before I could blink Jasper was up and Emmett was laying face down. Jasper had put his foot between Emmett's shoulder blades and smirked.

Edward ran over and started smacking the ground, looking absolutely ridiculous. "1 . . . 2 . . . 3 and you're out! Sorry Emmett, but he had you on that one." Edward didn't sound the least bit sorry and laughed at his big brother.

Jasper jumped back when Emmett grunted and shot forward tackling Edward. Soon Edward and Emmett were having a full on wrestling match.

Jasper laughed before walking over to me. He kissed me on the head. "Hey, sis, so how did it go?"

I thought for a second before smiling. "Awesome, we talked and rode the water slide."

"Yeah and some little girl recognized her." Edward yelled. I looked over and saw Emmett had him in a Half Nelson.

I heard Esme gasp. "Oh Bella, what happened?"

I giggled. "Nothing really, I mean we were waiting in line and she just came up and asked if I was Raven Campton. I was about to say no, but than her mother came over and basically called her a nut job, but in nicer words. So I decided to tell her I was, I signed her hat and she ran away happily."

Esme smiled. "Bella, would it be alright if you and I went somewhere to talk?" Esme asked kindly giving me a warm smile.

I smiled and nodded. Edward looked over at us and Emmett took his distraction and tackled him. "Hah, I win, Eddie you owe me a coke." Emmett started doing an odd happy dance and only stopped when he noticed the glare Rose was sending him. I laughed to myself.

Edward walked over and pecked me on the lips. "I'm gonna go out with your mom, so I'll see you later, okay?"

Edward glanced at Esme, before looking back at me, and nodded slowly; curiosity burning in his eyes. "Sure, we'll talk later about our music project that is due tomorrow." He gave me an apologetic and sheepish green.

I giggled. "Sure, Edward." I kissed his lips again, before turning to Esme.

She looked ecstatic about something and kept looking between me and Edward like we held all the answers to her questions. I walked over to her and she linked her arm around mine and led me to Carlisle and her black Mercedes.

In less than 30 minutes, we were at the nearest Starbucks ordering two large Peppermint Mocha Twists, sitting at one of the tables in the back. We sat there drinking our drinks quietly for a few second before Esme looked over at me.

"Bella, I have known Jasper since he was almost five and I have never seen him so happy. He loves Alice, I know he does, but there was always something missing and that was you, I guess what I am trying to get at is, I want to know are you staying here for good or are you going to leave and not see him again?" Her voice was tender, but even I could hear the protectiveness in it.

I smiled warmly at Esme. "Honestly, Esme, a few weeks ago I would have been on the next plane out of here. I actually had a ticket and planned everything out to go back to L.A., but then when Jasper came to my house hurt and when I saw how he needed me I promised I would stay with him. Now, not only do I have Jasper, but I have Nessie, and there's Edward and you guys. I could never leave you guys again."

"Oh good, dear. I was so worried you would leave and then everything would change for the worse again." Esme smiled at me.

I sighed looking down. "Esme, I do have to go back sometime. I can't keep hiding, eventually someone will find out who I am and then what? I can't bring you guys into that, the paparazzi following your every move, not being able to do anything without it being published in the next month's issues of 'Celebrity Scandals'. I mean that little girl recognized me, what's to say someone else won't?"

Esme smiled sadly at me. "I know, honey, just promise me you won't completely forget us, little people." We giggled and continued to talk about different things. We had just finished our second cup of coffee when we got a call from Rose saying we had to get home now.

Esme and I ran out of Starbuck's and practically sped the whole way back to the Cullen Mansion. I tried walking into the house as quickly as I could. "What's wrong? What happened?" I demanded.

I looked over at the couch to see Rose tending to Emmett who had a bruised eye and bleeding eyebrow. "Well, to put it lightly Tanya, Lauren and Jessica came over and started demanding where you were. We told them you went with Esme, and they said we were lying bitches and then some guy came out demanding where you were. Emmett told him to leave and not to bother you, than he hit Emmett in the face before turning and leaving. Jasper and Edward stopped Emmett going and killing the bastard."

I nodded and looked over to Jasper who was holding Alice protectively to him. She had a bright red hand mark on her cheek. "What happened to you Alice?" Esme asked running over to her.

Alice thought about it a second before smirking. "Well, the big boobed bimbos got all up in my face, so I hit her and she hit me than I hit her again and now her nose won't be so straight." She giggled.

I grinned widely. "Alice! That wasn't nice." Esme yelled, but anyone could hear the pride in her voice.

Alice tried to hide her smile, 'tried' being the operative word. "Yes, mommy, I am truly undoubtedly sorry for what I did to that . . . . . woman." Alice said in a voice that obviously said 'I'm not sorry and I'm proud of it'.

I giggled again. Esme rolled her eyes and smiled again. "Okay, Alice, but I do have to punish you for what you did, so . . . . . . no Jasper for an hour. Now go on Jasper go play a video game, or read a book or something, but _no _Alice."

Alice said okay and jumped up running over to her computer to continue fixing up her dress design. I looked at Jasper only to see him staring after Alice incredulously. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open slightly, his arms were still where they had been around Alice. I laughed and chucked the nearest book I could at him. It hit him directly in the chest and he grunted in response.

I felt a pair of cool, strong arms wrap around my waist and knew immediately who they belonged to. I leaned into his chest. "So you wanna work on that song now?" His velvety voice whispered into my ear.

I smiled and nodded my head. "Sure, but I do wanna make one change."

"Sure what would that be?" Edward asked leading me down to his music room. It was larger than Jasper's with a few more guitars hanging on the wall, a grand piano sat in the middle of the room. It had a beautiful shiny black coat of paint on it.

"You sing and I play." I felt him stiffen.

"But I don't sing." He objected.

"But if I sing there's a chance someone will recognize my voice and then I'm screwed." I said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Have I ever told you I can't sing?" Edward asked desperate to get out of singing.

"Yes, actually about a minute ago." I giggled. "That just means I want to hear you sing that much more, now start thinking, Edward because you're not getting out of this."

I sat down at my piano, and started stroking the keys. It was a ritual for me, sit down, stroke the keys, marvel the beauty that is the grand piano, and then play with feather light fingers. Edward stood behind me and watched me play for about a minute before he started singing.

_Do you dream, that the world will know your name  
So tell me your name  
Do you care, about all the little things or anything at all?  
I wanna feel, all the chemicals inside I wanna feel  
I wanna sunburn, just to know that I'm alive  
To know I'm alive_

Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon

Do you believe, in the day that you were born  
Tell me do you believe?  
Do you know, that everyday's the first of the rest of your life

Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon

This is to one last day in the shadows  
And to know a brother's love  
This is to New York City angels  
And the rivers of our blood  
This is to all of us, to all of us

Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon

You can tell me all your thoughts, about the stars that fill polluted skies  
And show me where you run to, when no one's left to take your side  
But don't tell me where the road ends, cause I just don't wanna know, No I don't wanna know

Don't tell me if I'm dying  
Don't tell me if I'm dying  
Don't tell me if I'm dying

I had never heard the song before, but I was amazed. "You lied to me." I spoke softly not wanting to ruin the beauty that surrounded us. The last few notes rung out through the room bouncing off the walls and surrounding us it n its beauty.

"I did? How so?" Edward spoke just as softly.

"You have a beautiful voice, but I have to ask where did you hear that song?" I asked looking up at him.

"When I was younger my cousin was diagnosed with Pancreatic Cancer, he was given six weeks to live and he wrote the song. He gave it to me before he died and told to take care of it." He said looking down at me with a calm look on his face.

"May I ask why you chose that song to sing?" I was curious, but I was also careful not step over any boundaries.

"Well, my cousin had written the lyrics, but had never put them with a tune and when I heard what you were playing, it just fit, I guess. If you don't want to do that song I won't force you to." Edward said still not looking away from me.

"No I loved it, and I would be honored to play with you tomorrow." I smiled.

For the rest of the night we practiced making it perfect and then we headed to bed. It was too late to go back to Aunt Kate's so I stayed in Edward's bed while he slept on the couch. I had kissed him goodnight and wrapped myself in the warm sheets waiting for sleep to take me, but as it got closer a thought struck me. It was weird I was thinking about it now.

I thought back to what Rose had told me about Tanya, Lauren, Jessica and the mystery man and one thought hit me like a ton of bricks- _why were they looking for me?_

**So sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I been trying to think of what I wanted from this chapter and finally it hit me when I was watching a movie the other day.**

**R & R please!**


	28. Chapter 28

**WARNING: this story does contain flashbacks of abuse and harsh language- if you do not feel comfortable with that than I suggest you don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters or any of the amazing songs-sadly. I don't even own Adam Gontier but I do think Jacob would sing some of those songs. I do however own Raven the famous singer.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my newest friend BELLA-CULLEN-4EVER and thank her for all the help she has done for me, thanks sis. **

**P.S. I hate RENEE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! I love Alice and Jasper and Emmett, he is just too funny**

**I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THAT I KNOW THERE ARE GRAMMATICAL ERRORS, BUT I DON'T HAVE A BETA AND ONLY HAVE A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF TIME, BEFORE MY PARENTS COME IN YELLING AT ME TO GET OFF. I'M SORRY IF MY ERRORS UPSET ANYONE, BUT GET OVER IT. YOU USED TO DO THE SAME THING PROBABLY STILL DO.**

**Okay I'm better now **

**Last Time :**

_Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon _

_You can tell me all your thoughts, about the stars that fill polluted skies  
And show me where you run to, when no one's left to take your side  
But don't tell me where the road ends, cause I just don't wanna know, No I don't wanna know _

_Don't tell me if I'm dying  
Don't tell me if I'm dying  
Don't tell me if I'm dying_

_I had never heard the song before, but I was amazed. "You lied to me." I spoke softly not wanting to ruin the beauty that surrounded us. The last few notes rung out through the room bouncing off the walls and surrounding us it n its beauty._

_"I did? How so?" Edward spoke just as softly._

_"You have a beautiful voice, but I have to ask where did you hear that song?" I asked looking up at him._

_"When I was younger my cousin was diagnosed with Pancreatic Cancer, he was given six weeks to live and he wrote the song. He gave it to me before he died and told to take care of it." He said looking down at me with a calm look on his face._

_"May I ask why you chose that song to sing?" I was curious, but I was also careful not step over any boundaries._

_"Well, my cousin had written the lyrics, but had never put them with a tune and when I heard what you were playing it just fit, I guess. If you don't want to do that song I won't force you to." Edward said still not looking away from me._

_"No I loved it, and I would be honored to play with you tomorrow." I smiled._

_For the rest of the night we practiced making it perfect and then we headed to bed. It was too late to go back to Aunt Kate's so I stayed in Edward's bed while he slept on the couch. I had kissed him goodnight and wrapped myself in the warm sheets waiting for sleep to take me, but as it got closer a thought struck me. It was weird I was thinking about it now._

_I thought back to what Rose had told me about Tanya, Lauren, Jessica and the mystery man and one thought hit me like a ton of bricks_- why were they looking for me?

Chapter 27 (Edward – POV)

Bella was quiet as we drove to school in my Volvo. Alice and Jasper were taking Alice's Porsche and lucky me got stuck with Emmett and Rose sitting in my backseat kissing each other like they haven't seen each other in ten years.

"Quit doing that in my car!" I finally yelled, sighing in relief when Rose pulled away and blushed slightly. I glanced at Emmett through the mirror and had to do a double take. I smirked. "Nice lipstick Em, but I don't think that it's your color."

Emmett's eyes widened and his hand flew to his mouth wiping frantically at the pink glossy lipstick. I chuckled and the girls giggled. Emmett growled at me and glared at me through the rearview mirror.

"Shut up jackass." He grumbled.

I parked in my usual spot next to Alice's Porsche and jumped out running to get Bella's door. She grumbled something along the lines of 'why does he always have to be such a gentleman', but when I gave her a questioning look she blushed and apologized. I kissed her lips and she smiled against mine. I started pulling away, but she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my face closer to hers. I held back a groan and deepened the kiss.

"Now, it's my turn, Eddie-Boy, quit suffocating my little sister and get your butt to class." I flipped him the bird and continued to kiss Bella. I probably would have continued but Jasper decided now was a good time to make his appearance.

"Hey get off my sister dumbass!" Jasper sounded angry but I could hear some humor in his voice.

Bella pulled back and glared at Jasper. "Oh, like you and Alice don't kiss and if you don't what was it that you two were doing last night on the patio?" Bella smirked when both Alice and Jasper blushed.

"You didn't let me finish, I was saying how much I love you and how much of an awesome sister you are and that I have no say in whom you kiss." I chuckled at Jasper's lame attempt at getting Bella back on his good side.

"Yeah yeah, little brother whatever you say." I grabbed her hand and started heading towards the music room. After entering and having the entire room went silent from all the chatter and laughing. I looked around and saw they were all staring at mine and Bella's intertwined hands. I shrugged and dragged Bella to the back desks with me.

"So we present our song today right?" Bella asked me while playing with my fingers.

"Yep," I said popping the 'p'. Bella and I had finally worked out a solution for our problem about me and her singing. We would do a duet, though I was still annoyed I had to sing. She was just thrilled to hear me sing again, I called her crazy.

I opened my mouth to say more but Ms. Hamilton walked into the room and called the room to attention. "Okay class, before we get started I just want to say welcome back Ms. Swan."

Bella blushed and looked down. "Thank you."

"Alright now let's get started, Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley come up and let's hear your song." Ms. Hamilton stated gesturing for them to come forward.

Al l I can really say is wow! I had never heard such a horrible song in my life; they had decided to do Snoop Dogg and Xzibit's 'Please Bitch'. It was the longest four minutes of my life. After they finished Ms. Hamilton sent them to the office for being so, well stupid.

"Okay, next up Bella and Edward." I walked up and sat down on the piano bench, Bella went over and grabbed the acoustic guitar, testing it to make sure it was properly tuned. I looked over at her and nodded, she smiled back.

(**Bold = Edward, **_Italic = Bella, __**Both = both)**_

_Dancin' where the stars go blue  
Dancin' where the evening fell  
Dancin' in my wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown_

**Dancin' out on 7th street  
Dancin' through the underground  
Dancin' little marionette  
Are you happy now?  
**  
**Where do you go when you're lonely**  
_Where do you go when you're blue_  
_**Where do you go when you're lonely**_  
_**I'll follow you  
**_**When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue**

_**Laughing with your pretty mouth**_  
_**Laughing with your broken eyes**_  
**Laughing with your lover's tongue  
**_**In a lullaby  
**_  
_[x2]_  
_**Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
The stars go blue, stars go blue**_

Follow you  
Follow you

When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue

Where do you go when you're lonely?  
Where do you go when the stars go blue?

We finished and everyone clapped. "Fantastic, _A_ for both of you."

Bella and I bowed and thanked her. The rest of the day past by slowly, except for last period, when everyone was called into the gym for an emergency assembly. I walked over to where I could see Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett. "Hey guys where's Bella?"

They shrugged and shook their heads. "No clue." Emmett said over the chatter of the rest of the school.

Just than Mr. Luck, the principle walked to the front of the gym and blew a whistle I hadn't realized he had with him.

"Students, I hate to say this and I don't want to say it period, but I think all of you deserve to know. One of our students went missing just before last period started. We have already called the police and they're doing everything they can. They want to talk to a few of you and I would appreciate it if you would co-operate."

"Who?!" I could hear many students yelling, but I already knew who it was. My stomach felt heavy and my heart felt as though it had just shattered.

Mr. Luck stopped and turned around, he contemplated and then yelled out the one name I didn't want to hear. "Bella Swan, has gone missing."

I heard all my friends gasp I stood there for half a second before falling to my knees.

**Sorry it was really rushed and weird but I had to do it. Thanks for all the R&R's I have been getting. I probably won't write for a while because something's have come up and I need to attend to those things **** thanks again  
**

**R & R**

**P.S. do you think you guys could read my one-shot 'the light inside the dark' at least I think that's what it's called, my memory has been lately, anyway please review because I wanna know if I should make it a full story.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay, I love my reader's and everybody that has found interest in my story, but I am extremely angry because someone under the user name the-cullen-diaries has copied my story word for word-including the disclaimer-and posted it as her own but changed the title. This also includes messages that I wrote informing you faithful readers about my posting schedule after I started posting "It's Never Over." I am pissed and have already reported it. If I hear that anyone else has decided to do the same I will quit writing.**

**However, I would like to thank the reviewer who told me about this plagiarizer, I don't know if they want their name on here but thank you once again and to all my readers.**


	30. Chapter 30

**WARNING: this story does contain flashbacks of abuse and harsh language- if you do not feel comfortable with that than I suggest you don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters or any of the amazing songs-sadly. I don't even own Adam Gontier but I do think Jacob would sing some of those songs. I do however own Raven the famous singer.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my newest friend BELLA-CULLEN-4EVER and thank her for all the help she has done for me, thanks sis. **

**P.S. I hate RENEE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! I love Alice and Jasper and Emmett, he is just too funny**

**I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THAT I KNOW THERE ARE GRAMMATICAL ERRORS, BUT I DON'T HAVE A BETA AND ONLY HAVE A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF TIME, BEFORE MY PARENTS COME IN YELLING AT ME TO GET OFF. I'M SORRY IF MY ERRORS UPSET ANYONE, BUT GET OVER IT. YOU USED TO DO THE SAME THING PROBABLY STILL DO.**

**Okay I'm better now **

**Last Time :**

_Called into the gym for an emergency assembly. I walked over to where I could see Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett. "Hey guys, where's Bella?"_

_They shrugged and shook their heads. "No clue." Emmett said over the chatter of the rest of the school._

_Just than Mr. Luck, the principle walked to the front of the gym and blew a whistle I hadn't realized he had with him._

_"Students, I hate to say this and I don't want to say it period, but I think all of you deserve to know. One of our students went missing just before last period started. We have already called the police and they're doing everything they can. They want to talk to a few of you and I would appreciate it if you would co-operate."_

_"Who?!" I could hear many students yelling, but I already knew who it was. My stomach felt heavy and my heart felt as though it had just shattered._

_Mr. Luck stopped and turned around, he contemplated and then yelled out the one name I didn't want to hear. "Bella Swan, has gone missing."_

_I heard all my friends gasp I stood there for half a second before falling to my knees._

Chapter 28 (Bella – POV)

I groaned as I started to wake up. My head was throbbing I tried reaching the back of my head with my right hand but realized it was tied to my left. I looked at the rope restraining my two limbs together completely confused. "What the hell?" I mumbled mainly to myself.

I looked around at my surroundings. . I was in a basement that much I knew for sure. There was only one small window on the wall in front of me but on closer inspection-well as close as I could get-I realized that it had bars going across it. I felt like I was in jail. I tried kicking out my leg but saw that my feet were also tied together and the rope was chained to the wall. I tugged uselessly on the chains and huffed in annoyance. "Well this is just peachy isn't it?"

I don't know how I could be so calm at a time like this, I mean I was _kidnapped _and all I can think about is how much it sucks being tied to a wall. I looked back at the window. Some light was shining through illuminating the dust particles in the air. The air around me smelt musty leading me to think I was in an underground basement. I looked around the room trying to find some sort of identifying quality but all I saw was white, now gray, sheets covering anything and everything. I saw the faint outline of a flight of stairs on the opposite side of the room.

I could hear movement above my head and looked up unconsciously. There was a bang like someone had knocked something over and all the dust that had settled on the rafters dislodged itself and started to fall towards the ground. I coughed and sneezed when it reached me. I waved my hands in front of my face to try and clear a little of it.

My head started throbbing again and I reached behind my head and felt the back of my scalp. When I pulled it back into my view I saw blood on it. I groaned, _at least I learned to deal with blood years ago_. I heard a door slam shut and looked up to when I heard someone coming down the flight of stairs.

A man with long blond hair that he had pulled back into a pony tail was walking towards me. He had no shirt on and I saw he had washboard abs. His chest had a few scars on it that looked like someone had sliced him with a knife repeatedly. He was wearing a pair of fade out jeans that were being held up by a black leather belt. I gulped when I saw the black 9mm Beretta hooked into his waist band. I quickly looked back at his face. He was tall maybe 6'3 with grey eyes and crooked nose like it had been broken many times. He had a scar that twisted across his right cheek and ended at his lips causing the one side to turn up into a sick twisted smile.

He dropped a tray of what honestly looked like poop in front of me. I just stared at him wide eyed. My mouth started working before my brain did. "What do you want from me?"

The guy laughed. "You really don't remember me do you?" I looked at him again closer, I couldn't pick him out of a line up if that's what he meant at least not before I saw just now. "Then again I did get a few improvements," He gestured to the scar on his face. I shook my head slightly confused but more terrified than anything. He chuckled. "Maybe this will bring back some memories." He grabbed my chin hard and before I could pull my head back he forced his lips on mine.

I reacted instinctively, I hit him in the side of the face with my tied up hands. His head snapped to the side and he chuckled while turning back. "Now, now Bella that wasn't very nice." He pulled his hand back and hit me across the face with such force I fell to the ground hitting my head on the cement ground.

My vision blurred and I heard him chuckle as he walked back up the stairs. My vision was tunneling and I felt my consciousness slipping. Before I knew it I was having a nightmare.

_I whimpered as Charlie smacked me across the face for not being home on time. I had been sick and had to stop several times to throw up. "Now I'm having some people from work come over and I want steak for dinner."_

_I whimpered a yes before running into the kitchen and started working on their dinner. An hour later I heard them come in; I glanced up and saw two men. One was short and chubby with baby blue eyes and he reminded me off all those fat cops you saw on T.V. that always had jelly on their faces. The other guy though was tall and muscular. I would be lying if I said he wasn't attractive. Short neatly kept hair and piercing grey eyes._

_He saw me staring at him and winked. I blushed and hid back in the kitchen before Charlie saw and got angry. After I finished making their meal I served it to them and ran upstairs to my sanctuary. I walked over to the bench that was in front of my window and stared out at the rain. It was storming and the trees were bending so far in the wind they touched the ground at some points. I watched the lightning flash across the sky. The thunder was so loud I didn't hear the tall cop come into my room._

"_Nice isn't it?" He asked. The tone he used scared me but I couldn't understand why._

_I blushed and nodded. He came over and sat beside me brushing a stray strand of hair out of my face. I felt nervous at the contact, no one expect Charlie had ever come close to me like this and I didn't feel right about it. He cupped my cheek and I started to feel uncomfortable._

_I moved back slightly and I saw that that move had angered him. "Do not move away from me."_

_I flinched back and he forcefully grabbed my hair making me look at him. My eyes watered staring at him, "Look at me," He yelled in my face. I stopped moving my eyes and stared at him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him putting his lips on mine. I felt disgusted he was at least ten years older than me. I started to cry again. He didn't release me and my sobs started to make themselves known when I heard the zipper on his pants being unzipped._

_The saddest part of it all was it was my tenth birthday today . . . . . . . ._

Edward – POV  
I had my head in my hands and I felt like sobbing my heart out. Jasper looked horrible almost as bad as me. I hadn't moved from the gym floor until a police officer came up to me and helped me onto the bleachers so he could ask me some questions.

I felt numb nothing was distracting me from my thoughts no matter how much I didn't like them. What if they hurt her? What if they already did? God why her? Did I do something wrong? Is this my fault?

I felt a hand land on my shoulder and looked up to see Emmett standing there. His eyes were sad and he had unshed tears in them. "I promise Edward, she's fine and they'll bring her back."

"No they won't they'll sit on their lazy asses until she turns up dead and then send us their condolences. Well I am not going to stand for it I'm going to find her myself with or without the help of you guys." I turned too looked at Jasper. He was wiping the tears from his cheeks. He hated showing emotion to most people.

I nodded to him. "I'll help."

"I'm in." Alice stated wrapping her arms around Jasper and wiping some tears off her cheeks.

"Me too," Rose stepped forward.

"I'd come even if you guys begged me not to, she's my sister now too." Emmett declared.

We all stood up and snuck out of the gym watching to make sure no one saw us leave. We had decided to start looking for anything at Bella's current house with her aunt Kate and Cousin Tanya.

**Okay so sorry for the lack of updating but things came up and then it was Easter so again sorry.**

**R&R please**


	31. Chapter 31

**WARNING: this story does contain flashbacks of abuse and harsh language- if you do not feel comfortable with that than I suggest you don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters or any of the amazing songs-sadly. I don't even own Adam Gontier but I do think Jacob would sing some of those songs. I do however own Raven the famous singer.**

**P.S. I hate RENEE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! I love Alice and Jasper and Emmett, he is just too funny**

**I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THAT I KNOW THERE ARE GRAMMATICAL ERRORS, BUT I DON'T HAVE A BETA AND ONLY HAVE A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF TIME, BEFORE MY PARENTS COME IN YELLING AT ME TO GET OFF. I'M SORRY IF MY ERRORS UPSET ANYONE, BUT GET OVER IT. YOU USED TO DO THE SAME THING PROBABLY STILL DO.**

**Okay I'm better now **

**Last Time :**

_"No they won't they'll sit on their lazy asses until she turns up dead and then send us their condolences. Well I am not going to stand for it I'm going to find her myself with or without the help of you guys." I turned too looked at Jasper. He was wiping the tears from his cheeks. He hated showing emotion to most people._

_I nodded to him. "I'll help."_

_"I'm in." Alice stated wrapping her arms around Jasper and wiping some tears off her cheeks._

_"Me too," Rose stepped forward._

_"I'd come even if you guys begged me not to, she's my sister now too." Emmett declared._

_We all stood up and snuck out of the gym watching to make sure no one saw us leave. We had decided to start looking for anything at Bella's current house with her aunt Kate and Cousin Tanya._

Chapter 29 (Bella – POV)

I watched James walk down the stairs with that evil smirk still plastered on his face. I had figured out who he was last night when he came down here and starting talking about how different I was and how he messed the old _younger_ me. I spit in his face and he punched me in the face in return. I woke this morning with a pounding headache and felt that my right I was practically swollen shut.

James walked over to me. "Are you gonna be a good girl now and listen to me?" He grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at him. I glared at him and decided to annoy him.

"Are you gonna be a good boy and let me go?" I know it was beyond stupid to antagonize him but I figure if I'm gonna die than I want to do it without begging.

His face turned a purple red and he kicked me in the stomach. I cried out in pain and doubled over. I coughed up a little blood and looked over at James to see he was wearing those bloody steel toed worker boots.

I heard James laughed and he kicked my side as I was doubled over. I was flipped onto my back with the force and I heard four distinct cracks; my ribs. James laughed harder before going back up stairs. I stayed on my back and cried while staring at the ceiling. My hands were still tied together but I could move them around more because of the practice.

I looked down and lifted my shirt carefully wincing when the light fabric brushed against my busted ribs. I prayed to god that they hadn't splintered and gone into my lungs, but then again maybe that would be good thing. I've been walking on ice for too long maybe I should just jump in and let my time be up. I looked down and saw that there was already a large boot print bruise. It was just above my navel. My ribs on my right side were bruising and I could see four misshaped ribs sticking slightly out.

I groaned and felt the tears running down my face. It must have been hours later that James came back down with that brown stuff again. I looked at him and he chuckled I had moved so I was n a somewhat sitting position. My side was killing me and my stomach dip flip flops when it saw the brown slush. "Eat!" he said menacingly, before kicking my leg. I yelped in pain when my leg moved over and made me fall to the ground again. Tears sprung to my eyes and dropped onto the floor.

"You are pathetic, bitch." James lifted me up and punched me in the face, right over my left eye. He dropped me to the ground. I held back my scream of absolute pain.

My eyes drooped and I lost conscious seconds later. The last thing to register in my mind was James' heavy footsteps going upstairs.

_I opened my eyes and saw Jacob, Nessie, Edward, Jasper, Rose, Alice and Emmett sitting together on a bench crying and holding onto each other. I looked around confused only to see Angela, Mike, Jessica and a few other kids from school weeping also. I was completely confused by this point. I ran over to Edward and grabbed his face in my hands; he was the only one that wasn't crying. He was just staring forward heartbroken. "Edward? Edward. What's going on? What's wrong?" I shook my hands slightly trying to shake his head but it was like he couldn't feel me. _

_I looked into his sad emerald green eyes and followed his gaze. To see a large oak box. I walked over to the box and my eyes widened as I looked in. It was . . . . . . It was me. My hair was down and fanned across my chest. Makeup was done lightly over my face. I was wearing a black dress and my hands were crossed over my stomach. I looked peaceful yet troubled slightly._

_I saw Edward stand and walk over to a podium that had somehow gotten beside me even though it wasn't there before. "Hello, I am Edward Cullen. Bella and I dated for a short time and then she was gone. I loved her the moment I saw her, she was my sun, my moon, the air I breathe, everything that I wanted and needed. Bella was special to all of us and we couldn't help but love her in return. We had a few rough patches but what person doesn't? I couldn't believe it when she forgave us for our actions but I'm glad she did because I would have rather lived a life with her for a short time and than had a life without her." He wiped his eyes and went back to sit down._

_Nessie came up next. "Hello my name is Vanessa Wolfe. Not many of you now me because well I'm new. Bella adopted me when she adopted Jasper. She helped me get back to a place I want to be. She saved a lot of what people looked through a picked apart because I wasn't proper or the right kind of person. She looked at me and said yes and that was that. Next thing I know I'm sitting in a car with Bella and Jasper." She continued her speech for five more minutes._

_The rest continued like this Jasper came up and spoke words that me sob. "When they-" His voice broke and he took a minute to compose himself. "When they found her. . . They found this crumpled in her hands. It was a song she wrote for us. Edward, Nessie and I worked with it and decided to sing it to you guys. _

_Edward and Nessie walked up and down on a piano bench. Jasper stayed up at the podium. Edward started playing and my eyes watered thinking about Edward and Jasper and the rest of my friends-no family being sad._

_Jasper's voice rung out through the church;_

_Over Mountains  
Over Trees  
Over Oceans  
Over Seas_

_  
I'll be there  
In a whisper on the wind  
On the smile of a new friend  
Just think of me  
_

_And I'll be there  
Don't be afraid, oh my love  
I'll be watching you from above  
And I'd give all the world tonight,  
_

_To be with you  
Because I'm on your side,  
And I still care  
I may have died,  
_

_But I've gone nowhere  
Just think of me,  
And I'll be there  
On the edge of a waking dream  
_

_Over Rivers  
Over Streams  
Through Wind and Rain  
_

_I'll be there  
Across the wide and open sky  
Thousands of miles I'd fly  
To be with you  
_

_I'll be there  
Don't be afraid, oh my love  
I'll be watching you from above  
And I'd give all the world tonight,  
_

_To be with you  
Because I'm on your side,  
And I still care  
I may have died,  
_

_But I've gone nowhere  
Just think of me,  
And I'll be there  
In the breath of a wind that sighs  
_

_Oh, there's no need to cry  
Just think of me,  
And I'll be there _

My eyes slowly opened and I looked around to see I was back in the basement with my throbbing side and head. I looked out the bared window and saw the silver shine of the moon. I looked at it and made the one promise I would always keep; _I would live for them and I will always come back for them. _

**R&R please and thank you**


	32. Chapter 32

**WARNING: this story does contain flashbacks of abuse and harsh language- if you do not feel comfortable with that than I suggest you don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters or any of the amazing songs-sadly. I don't even own Adam Gontier but I do think Jacob would sing some of those songs. I do however own Raven the famous singer.**

**P.S. I hate RENEE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! I love Alice and Jasper and Emmett, he is just too funny**

**I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THAT I KNOW THERE ARE GRAMMATICAL ERRORS, BUT I DON'T HAVE A BETA AND ONLY HAVE A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF TIME, BEFORE MY PARENTS COME IN YELLING AT ME TO GET OFF. I'M SORRY IF MY ERRORS UPSET ANYONE, BUT GET OVER IT. YOU USED TO DO THE SAME THING PROBABLY STILL DO.**

**Okay I'm better now **

**Last Time :**

_To be with you  
Because I'm on your side,  
And I still care  
I may have died,_

_But I've gone nowhere  
Just think of me,  
And I'll be there  
In the breath of a wind that sighs_

_Oh, there's no need to cry  
Just think of me,  
And I'll be there _

_My eyes slowly opened and I looked around to see I was back in the basement with my throbbing side and head. I looked out the bared window and saw the silver shine of the moon. I looked at it and made the one promise I would always keep; __I would live for them and I will always come back for them. _

Chapter 30 (Bella – POV)

"Shit," I cursed as I jostled my side too much while trying to sit up. It had been two days since I had that dream, well I think it's been two days I lost track of time a while ago. I looked out the window again it has become my escaping this place. I haven't had any 'food'-if that's what you can call brown slush-or water since than either.

My right eye was better but my left kept coming and going. One minute I could see the next it was blurry going black. My head was throbbing and my side was in constant pain. James had returned twice and each time beat me into unconsciousness. I woke up what seemed like hours later with a pounding headache and my body hurting everywhere. The second time I came to I woke up to find my face covered in my own blood. James hadn't come today . . . . . yet. I met his 'wife' Victoria once yesterday. She had yelled at me for ruining her James' day when I wasn't awake. I stared at her like she was stupid and got hit across the face.

I knew I was playing stupid games here messing with them but my mouth kept running before my brain did. I accidently called James a bastard and let's just say I now know what the pattern on the bottom of his right shoe is.

I sighed and winced at the pain it caused. Jasper and Edward would be looking for me by now I just know it. I just had to wait for them it couldn't be that much longer now could it? Then again I didn't even know where I was so how are they supposed too?

My head snapped up when I heard footsteps coming from the door to the basement. I saw James' shoes and immediately backed up as far as I could. He chuckled as he saw me backing up and smiled evily. "Well Isabella I have decided to go with an old school punishment-"

I cut him off. "For what? I have done nothing wrong." I growled.

"Hmm, apart from cutting me off also for upsetting my wife." What the hell she yelled at me for getting him upset now he's mad because she got upset? This was starting to make less and less sense as the days go by.

I glared up at him. "Stay away from me." I hissed.

He laughed again. "Ooh feisty that should make this all the more, hmm what's the word? Oh yeah fun," He laughed darkly. I stared at him for a second and then I saw what he had in mind as 'punishment'. I closed my eyes and the tears started pouring on their own accord. I heard the zipper on his pants as he undid his pants. "Now time for some real fun."

Jasper – POV

I restrained myself from hitting the police officer that was standing at my door in the face. He was staring at me scrutinizing my every move. He was shorter than me by about five inches. He looked as though he had been on a diet of jelly filled doughnuts and coffee for the past twenty years.

"Now when was the last time you saw your sister?" He asked holding that damn pen clicking again and again.

"Shouldn't you be _finding _my sister instead of questioning me?" I snarled at him. I calmed slightly when I felt Alice's hand on my shoulder.

The officer glared at me. "Just answer the question son." He said with an edge to his voice.

I sighed feeling tired all of a sudden. "At lunch at school on Monday. Now can you please tell me how you are going to find her?" I said looking at him.

"I'm sorry son, that's classified." He said closing his notepad and leaving. I stared after his car before slamming my door shut.

"It's okay Jasper we'll find her besides were getting closer." She said rubbing my bicep. I hugged her to me and kissed her forehead.

"But what happens if we find her and she isn't doing well?" I knew it was a lame way of asking what I wanted to but I just couldn't think of all the things they could have or are doing to my sister.

Alice grabbed my hand, "It will be okay Jasper I promise." I nodded and we both walked back into the living room where we had been narrowing down our search to find Bella. Emmett and rose were hovering over a map crossing out places we had already looked. Nessie and Jake were thinking of places we could look and Edward. I glanced over at Edward as he stood by the glass window staring out with unseeing eyes. He had lost almost all life when he heard Bella had disappeared. He looked sad all the time but he would get violently angry when someone said something wrong.

He searched the hardest and longest for Bella always trying to find a new place to look. I walked over to Emmett and Rose with Alice close on my heels. "Where do we look next?"

"There are only two more spots we haven't looked in Forks." Rose said pointing to the two places. "The small abandoned house by the creek near the border of Forks and La Push and ware house near Newton's Sporting Goods."

"Well which one do we go to?" Alice asked thinking.

"The abandoned house." Edward said I jumped when I realized he was standing behind me looking over my shoulder.

"What makes you so sure?" Jake asked.

Edward's facial expression darkened. "If you were planning on dumping a body wouldn't you do it in a creek where any evidence can be destroyed by the running current?" He asked looking Jake dead in the eye. I saw Jake shiver and shrink back.

"Good point. Let's get going." Jake stood up. Everybody filed out heading to Emmett's jeep but I stayed back and grabbed Edward's arm.

Once everybody was out of hearing distance I turned Edward to face me. "It won't come to that." I said forcefully.

"It might not but Jasper it also might no matter how much I don't want it too." Edward whispered and I saw the tears come to his eye and didn't push the subject anymore. I sighed nodding and walked out the door jumping into Emmett's jeep. Alice sat on my lap and rubbed circles into the palm of my hand to calm me down. It was a half hour drive and when we got there I couldn't have been happier.

I jumped out of the car and helped Alice out. "Okay Rose, Alice and Nessie you guys go to the creek search around there for anything that could be useful. Emmett, you and Jake go around the front of the house be careful and no matter what don't do anything if you see someone and don't have to. Edward and I will go around back and see what we find. Come back to the car after you search is done or if you find something." I gave out the orders and they all nodded their heads reminding me of bobble heads.

We all started heading for our designated spots searching for anything. Edward and I walked to the back of the house and saw a light on in the kitchen. I looked at Edward and he shrugged. "I thought you said this place was abandoned?"

"It was but I'm no realtor they could have sold the place." He shrugged again. I rolled my eye and gestured for him to crouch.

I slowly stood up and looked into the kitchen to see a red haired woman and . . . _Phil? _I quickly fell back down to the ground my eyes wide. "What happened? What did you see?" Edward grabbed my shoulder and shook me.

"Ph-Phil," I stuttered out. His eyes widened and than his eyes filled with anger.

"He did this? He stole my Bella?" Edward as about to stand but I grabbed his arm.

"We don't have time for this I think Bella is here. You were right," I said darkly.

"This once I was praying I wasn't." Edward grumbled before gesturing for me to follow him. I looked back into the window quickly and saw a 9mm. pistol in this waist of his jeans.

"How much longer do you think James will be?" Phil growled. I froze, James, there's three people. I looked over and saw Edward had stopped to. "I want a turn with the bitch too. She took my wife away from me and that blasted bastard son of mine." I bit back a reply knowing it would blow our cover.

"He should be done with her soon enough Phil just be patient." I heard the red haired woman say, her voice sounded like nails on a chalk board.

Phil smashed his fist onto the table knocking over the glass of coffee he had. "God Dammit he better be down beating that damn bitch by now or I'm gonna beat _him_!" He roared. My eye widened they were beating Bella.

I looked over at Edward but my eye landed on a light coming up from the ground. I pointed it out to Edward and we both crawled over there and looked in my eyes widened as I saw a man I guess James kicking Bella who was chained to the wall in the stomach.

She looked so pale and broken. Her eyes were closed and tears were pouring down her face, both her eyes were black and swollen. She was whimpering but nothing more than a yelp came from her mouth. She briefly opened her eyes and glared at him I smiled through my tears at her bravery. There was so much fire in her eyes it broke my heart to see this.

"We have to save her now before this get's any worse."

**Okay so here's the next chapter hoped you liked it, please review and tell me what you think.**

**There is only three more chapters **** I'm so sad.**


	33. Chapter 33

Everything belongs to their respective owners.

Sorry for the lack of updating but I got a new puppy and she has issues with the whole you don't go to the bathroom on the furniture.

Last Time :

_I looked over at Edward but my eye landed on a light coming up from the ground. I pointed it out to Edward and we both crawled over there and looked in my eyes widened as I saw a man I guess James kicking Bella who was chained to the wall in the stomach._

_She looked so pale and broken. Her eyes were closed and tears were pouring down her face, both her eyes were black and swollen. She was whimpering but nothing more than a yelp came from her mouth. She briefly opened her eyes and glared at him I smiled through my tears at her bravery. There was so much fire in her eyes it broke my heart to see this._

_"We have to save her now before this get's any worse."_

Chapter 31 (Bella – POV)

I let the tears fall down my face and I could feel my stomach doing flips as it felt nauseous. I turned to the side and threw up only to be kicked in the stomach again. I looked up and glared at James again and that seemed to earn another kick but this one was to the head. My conscious was slipping and this time I knew I wouldn't wake up if I closed my eyes now. I fought to keep them open but it was like a ton of sand was weighing them down.

And then I saw my family. I remembered the picture of all of us sleeping in the living room on the floor that Esme had taken a week ago. Nobody knew about the picture until three days later when she had gotten it framed and put it on the fire place mantle. Alice was cuddled up to Jasper with her back to his chest and Rose being squished by Emmett. Nessie was sleeping with her head on Jacob's leg; his hand holding a pillow and then there was me and Edward. I had been facing his chest with my hands and head on his chest. His hands were wrapped around my waist and his head was on my head.

"It's about time you gave up and died bitch," James growled slightly breathless. I opened my eyes and gave a small smile.

"I . . . Will never . . . Leave knowing you . . . And your slut of a wife . . . Are still around . . . To threaten my family." I rasped out but my eyes were closing near the end of the sentence.

James laughed. "Is that so? Well than what I have planned next shouldn't be a problem." He picked me up and I gasped and yelped at all the pain. The tugging of the chains attached to my wrists and ankles burned and I felt the warm blood slip down my palms. He held me by the collar of my shirt with one hand while he pulled his other hand back and let it fly forward smashing it the center of my chest. I let out a strangled cry as my eyes widened. I became winded and was so out of it I didn't see James pulled his fist back and hit me again. My chest burned with so much pain and I felt my heart start to beat unevenly.

I was about to brace myself for a third hit but it never came. I felt James' hand release me and I started falling to the ground his fist quickly went forward hitting me in the jaw and causing me to fall back. I looked over at him just in time to see another body smashing into his knocking him to the wall.

I gasped when I saw Jasper punching James in the face. James' head was bleeding from when he hit his head on the wall. I smiled slightly knowing that maybe my family would be safe. I looked back at the window and saw Edward jumping into the room. "Bella!?"

I gave a half – hearted smile. "Ed-Edward." I chocked out.

He knelt down beside me and started tugging on the chains. He gave a frustrated groan after tugging on it and not getting anything. He grabbed my head between my hands. "Bella listen to me you can't close your eyes, stay with me, you hear me don't go to sleep." He looked down at me and I saw the tears pouring out of his eyes. I wanted to reach up and wipe them away but I couldn't, I wanted to wrap my arms around him and tell him I was fine and everything would be okay, but it wouldn't and I wanted to tell him I loved him at least one more time but I can't.

I coughed up a little blood and then I felt nothing. The pain that had inhabited my bones and body for the last while was gone; numb. I felt a warm feeling bubbling inside me and I could hear my heart beat slow down. I gave Edward one last smile before closing my eyes. He would be okay, he had to be.

"Bella? Bella! Wake up, open those damn beautiful eyes of yours and look at me. You can't leave me, what about Alice, rose, Emmett, Jacob, Esme, Carlisle, me and what about Jasper? You can't just leave him. He finally has you back and I finally found the girl of my dreams you can't take yourself away from us because we wouldn't be us if it wasn't for you, please Bella open your eyes."

I heard another pair of footsteps walk over to us and for a quick second I thought it was James. I small whimper escaped my lips. "Bella? Edward what's wrong with her?" I could hear Jasper's panicked voice.

"I don't know we have to get her to a hospital but I can't get the chains off of her." He growled rubbing my face.

"I found the key on James I don't know if it would work but give it a try." He said I heard the clanking of metal and then my hands fell down beside me and my ankles felt free. "You think it's safe to move her?" Jasper asked Edward.

I tried to pry my eyes open and before I knew it they were. I saw Jasper close his eyes in relief. "He . . . didn't . . . Hit . . . My back." I said through my teeth. Edward and Jasper nodded before helping me up. Jasper wrapped one of my arms around his shoulders and Edward wrapped my other arm around his shoulders. Their arms wrapped around my waist and my head fell forward. It was an uncomfortable and painful position but they both needed to feel that I was still alive so I didn't mind. My conscious was slipping again and I tried once again to fight it but it was slipping. I heard a small click and slowly lifted my head only to gasp in horror.

James was standing bleeding from all over his face and he had his gun pointing directly at me. "Give me that damn bitch." He snarled.

"James you don't want to do this." Edward glared at him.

James looked like wild animal with his wide animalistic eyes. He waved the gun around and laughed manically. "Oh and why wouldn't I want to kill the slut that ruined my life?"

"I . . . Did . . . Nothing." I gritted out.

"You're right you did nothing that will even make me consider letting you go." He said and pointed the gun at me again. There was a loud bang but I felt nothing. I heard a very masculine scream and I fell to the ground with the disappearance of one of my balancers. Edward or Jasper fell with the sudden slip of me and well Edward or Jasper.

I didn't know who got shot but I knew soon enough I would be too and whichever of the men in my life also. I heard another loud bag but this time I heard the familiar cry out of James and a loud thud. Before I could do anything my eyes drooped and I was out welcoming the darkness.

Alice POV

I looked at Rose and Nessie with wide worried eyes. I heard an all too familiar cry of pain and seconds later another shot was fired and an _un_familiar cry of pain sounded. My eyes started watering at even the thought of Jasper or Edward in pain let alone being shot. Me, Rose and Nessie started running towards the main house.

Jacob POV

I had just walked into the house when I was hit in the back of the head by something hard. I fell forward and Emmett tackled whoever it was that hit me. I heard a woman screech and jumped up just into time to see some crazy woman with fire for hair running at me with a butcher's knife. I smacked her hand and against everything I believed in hit her in the head. She fell to the ground unconscious. I looked over just in time to see Emmett knocking Phil out cold. I was about to say good job or something along those lines but there was a loud bang resounding from downstairs.

I heard one of my new closest friends scream in pain my eyes widened. I ran to where the sound came from just in time to hear another bang followed by a scream that I didn't know who it came from. I ran downstairs to see a man with a lot of scars fall to the ground.


	34. Chapter 34

**Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

**Last Time:**

_Jacob POV_

_I had just walked into the house when I was hit in the back of the head by something hard. I fell forward and Emmett tackled whoever it was that hit me. I heard a woman screech and jumped up just into time to see some crazy woman with fire for hair running at me with a butcher's knife. I smacked her hand and against everything I believed in hit her in the head. She fell to the ground unconscious. I looked over just in time to see Emmett knocking Phil out cold. I was about to say good job or something along those lines but there was a loud bang resounding from downstairs._

_I heard one of my new closest friends scream in pain my eyes widened. I ran to where the sound came from just in time to hear another bang followed by a scream that I didn't know who it came from. I ran downstairs to see a man with a lot of scars fall to the ground._

**Chapter 32 (Alice – POV)**

I drove with Rose, Emmett, Jacob and Nessie to the hospital. Edward, Bella and Jasper were in the ambulances ahead of us. I cried into Emmett's shoulder and Rose rubbed my arm up and down. Jacob was driving as fast as he could- completely ignoring stop signs and red lights. I'm sure we would have been arrested by now if it weren't for the ambulance in front of us that we were following and the police car driving behind us, escorting us. They had come just as Nessie, Rose and I were running down the stairs to find out what happened.

I still didn't know who was shot and who was okay but my heart was breaking. Edwards was my brother and Jasper was my love. Bella was my sister and best friend I couldn't lose anyone of them. "Wh-who was it?" I asked looking at Jacob and Emmett.

Jacob shook his head. "I don't think that would be a good idea. They will be fine Alice but we need to get to the hospital." And just as he said the words we were at the hospital. I jumped out of the car over Rose even before the car made a full stop. I ran into the hospital and could hear children screaming and doctors yelling instructions at each other at a rapid speed all around me.

I grabbed a nurse that was running past me. She turned her glare on me. I could see she was running with needles in her hands and for an irrational second I remembered back to when I was little and mom and dad used to tell me never run with scissors. "Please tell me where Isabella Swan is and Edward Cullen or Jasper Swan?"

"Look if you want information on a patient you have to go to the receptionist desk in the waiting room.

"Just tell me anything please." I begged.

"Nurse Mary hurry we need those needles." I looked over and saw a doctor yelling before ducking behind a corner to tend to a patient.

"Look honey, go and wait in the waiting room. A doctor will come out and call if they information on any of those people. I'm sorry but I have to go." She didn't let me answer because she started running towards the doctor that had called her.

I felt fresh tears start running down my face. My shoulders hunched over trying to protect me from the rest of the world. I really didn't want to be here I would rather be in Jasper's arms watching a movie with Edward holding Bella beside me, Emmett and Rose being their disgusting kissing selves on the floor by my feet and my new friends Jacob and Nessie cuddled up on the couch next to me. I tried not to cry, barely holding in the sobs threatening to break loose as I walked into the waiting room. I looked up to see Rose hugging Edward. My heart sank and before I knew it I was holding Edward in a vice tight grip. He held back onto me with just as much strength.

I pulled back and looked at Edward. His eyes were red and puffy. I started crying again realizing my Jasper had been shot. I grabbed Edward in another hug but he winced and I pulled back in a second. "What's wrong?" I choked out praying he was okay.

He pulled the sleeve of his shirt up and showed me a white bandage wrapping around his forearm. There was a thin red line of blood seeping through the cloth. It was around five inches long and my concern for him at the moment was only causing further constriction of my chest. "James was pointing the gun at Bella and I couldn't let her get any more hurt so I jumped in front and he shot my arm," he coughed scratching the back of his neck trying not to hurt me more.

I couldn't back anymore I collapsed into his arms and sobbed. I couldn't lose Bella let alone Jasper. "Is-is there any news?" I balled my hands into fists around Edward's shirt.

I felt him shake his head. "None so far we are waiting for their doctors to come out." I nodded.

What felt like years later but was actually only three hours a doctor came out. His scrubs had blood on them and he had a slight frown on his face. "I'm looking for Isabella's family?" He asked eyeing the elderly couple that was sitting next to us. I had learned their son had been in a car accident a few hours earlier.

We-meaning, Edward, Rose, Emmett, Jacob, Nessie, Esme, Carlisle, and I- stood and started for the doctor. He looked slightly taken aback. "Just the family." He clarified.

Carlisle stepped ahead of the rest. "Isabella lost all her parents a while ago and her brother is the young boy that was brought in with her. We _are _her family." He said fiercely.

The doctor nodded slowly once again taken aback by Carlisle's words. "Okay I'm Dr. Hunter and well regretfully I can't tell you much at the moment about her condition other than it's really touch-and-go. We lost her twice but we got her back. We had to remove a part of her large intestine because it was too damaged to save. Now, may I talk to you Dr. Cullen in private about something? I'm sure your wife will come to." Carlisle looked at all of us but nodded taking Esme's hand and following the doctor.

I looked over at Edward and saw he was swaying. Emmett saw and dragged him to one of the many un-comfy blue chairs. "I can't lose her, I need her." Was all he said. Actually he kept repeating it over and over again like it would somehow make everything right.

"I know Edward. I can't live without Jasper and that's why I say they will pull through this, they have to." I said and a picture of Jasper's beautiful smiling face flashed behind my eyes. They watered but I held the tears back Edward needed me at the moment and I intended on being here for him.

"Alice I can't live without her I love her too much." He started shaking back and forth. I grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look at me.

"She. Will. Be. Fine." I said sternly he nodded before breaking down again and crying into my shoulder I looked up and saw mom crying into dad's shoulder. Dad was crying himself but trying to fight it so he could be strong for mom. I patted Edward and told him I would be back in a second he barely noticed I was gone just replacing my shoulder with his hands.

"Mom? Dad? What's wrong?" I asked wiping my cheek. Dad looked at me and shook his head. "Please dad I need something to take my mind of Jasper." I gave him the puppy eyes.

He sighed and closed his eyes. "They say that Bella has evidence of sexual assault." He whispered.

My eyes widened. "You mean she was raped!" I yelled only realizing a second too late my mistake. I heard a chair screech to the floor and closed my eyes waiting for it.

"WHAT?!" I heard Edward's voice ring out through the entire hospital corridor. I looked back to see his neck and face had turned red. His eyes had turned a dark green and were filled with pure rage. "I'm GONNA FUCKING KILL HIM!" He yelled before he started for the hospital doors to head to the police station. James had been shot in the leg and was treated first before being taken to the police station for questioning.

Edward's fists were clenched and the on his arm started bleeding more from the motion. Emmett grabbed Edward but I could see he wanted to be the one to drive Edward to the police station to kill James to. Hell I wanted to join them.

"Edward you can't." Emmett said struggling to hold him back.

"Why the fuck not?" He bellowed trying to break free of Emmett's grasp

"Because your hurt and Bella's hurt. She is gonna need you when she gets out of this hell hole. What do you think she will say when she finds out your dead or in jail because you were trying to commit murder?" Emmett asked calmly trying to hold back his own rage.

Edward struggled for a few more seconds before he collapsed and starting glaring at the ground. Emmett and Jacob helped him back to his seat. I looked over at Jacob he looked heartbroken at the moment. As soon as he sat Edward down he went to Nessie who was crying silently. They started whispering something to each other. Emmett and Rose were holding each other. Mom and dad were still talking to each other but dad was sending me apologetic looks every now and then. I sat beside Edward rubbing his back but he never moved he just kept staring off into to space. Soon I fell asleep. I thought I would never sleep again with the way this day has been going.

I was in the middle of a dream where Jasper and I were married and had a little baby girl when I was rudely awakened. I opened my blinking rapidly. My cheeks were red and sore from crying so much and my throat felt raw. "Hmm?" I groaned out rubbing my eyes.

"Honey, Jasper is out of surgery." I heard my dad's voice interrupt my foggy sate and I sat up straighter once again realizing too late how much pain a plastic chair can cause your back if you sleep on it too long.

"Can I see him?" I nearly yelled.

Dad smiled sadly. "Honey, Jasper was shot as you know but it's where he was shot that's the trouble. He was shot in the chest and it nicked his heart. They say he should be fine but they don't know for sure. I'm telling you this honey because I need you to make sure you know that he may or may not make it." My dad rested his hand on my leg. My heart sunk but then went back up because he at least on his way to healing and coming home with me.

"Dad can I see him please?" I begged.

He nodded. "Yeah he's in room 203."

I jumped starting to run to where my life was but stopped when I realized Edward was no longer near me. "Where's Edward?"

"Bella got out of surgery just after Jasper did he's with her." Dad said rubbing his face with his hand.

"Um how is she?" I started to feel the panic build up in me.

"They want to run some test so they now she's um . . .Clean and not pregnant. Her condition is worse than Jasper's but we're hoping for the best." He tried to smile but I could see he was having a tough time. I nodded sadly.

"Thanks dad." I started going towards room 204 with a bit too much bounce in my step. I slowly opened the door and gasped when I saw Jasper. He lay on the bed with no shirt on but a pure white bandage wrapped around his chest. I felt the tears burn my eyes once again and walked over to the bed side. Picking up his hand in mine and cradling it gently. "Jasper . . ."

**Hey god this chapter was odd to right it felt odd because I wrote it on three different days and each day my mood was on completely opposite sides of the world, lol. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Everything belongs to their respective owners**

**Last Time:**

_"They want to run some test so they now she's um . . .Clean and not pregnant. Her condition is worse than Jasper's but we're hoping for the best." He tried to smile but I could see he was having a tough time. I nodded sadly._

_"Thanks dad." I started going towards room 204 with a bit too much bounce in my step. I slowly opened the door and gasped when I saw Jasper. He lay on the bed with no shirt on but a pure white bandage wrapped around his chest. I felt the tears burn my eyes once again and walked over to the bed side. Picking up his hand in mine and cradling it gently. "Jasper . . ."_

**Chapter 33 (Edward – POV)**

I lifted my hand and gently pushed a stray hair of Bella's forehead. My hand came down slightly stroking her cheek with the back of my fingers. My left hand was holding onto hers gently making sure or at least trying not to hurt her more than she was. Silent tears fell from my eyes cascading down my cheeks leaving a wet trail. I could feel the salty water fall from my face landing on my hand with an audible thud.

I put my head down on the mattress and cried. My Bella, how could this happen to my Bella? My sweet innocent princess who was more afraid of the dark than anything else. "Bella my dad said you're in a coma and that there's a chance you can hear. I don't know if that's true or not but I hope you can hear me now." I whispered looking back up at Bella. "Okay here it is Bella I love you more than anything and I know that probably not a good reason to stay here instead of going somewhere peaceful and beautiful but it's all I can offer. The moment I saw you in tears running out of Jasper's house and I felt the anger and hatred towards a guy that's been like family since I was little, I knew I was in love with you. All I wanted was to chase after you but I couldn't something told me not to.

"I don't know if you can ever forgive me for not standing up for you but I tried god knows I tried. I resented all of them even Alice because they hurt you. When I found out what your dad did to you I was more than angry. I wanted to hunt him down and hurt him like he did you but I knew you needed me more at the time. I don't know why you saved Jasper after all he did to you but honestly it just showed me how more beautiful you were on the inside as well as the outside.

"I'm probably not making much sense at the moment but all it comes down to is if you go I go. If you die today or tomorrow I don't know what I would do. I lived so many years without you but now that I have had you and gotten a chance to know you I can't keep going." I stopped and laughed humorlessly. "You know I never understood why Romeo killed himself for Juliet until now. I mean she was just a girl I always believed that you can always found someone else, god I was pretty stupid huh? But now I see why he did it why he killed himself. All he wanted was to be with her and if that meant ending the life he once had he would because he loved her, like I love you. I'm sure I'll try and stay strong for my family and for Jasper who will need it and Nessie but I can't live on forever without you.

"I want to be the one you spend the rest of your life with. I want to have mini us running around our house like wild monkeys. I want to be the one you yell at to fix the leak in the roof or the sink or even or rub your back when you're pregnant with my kids. I sound ridiculous like some crazy stalker but it's want I want with you. Please Bella just open your eyes and get better." I whispered the last part.

I looked back down and sighed. "That was beautiful honey." I jumped as the sound of my mother's voice drifted towards me from the doorway.

I cleared my throat and sat up straight. "Sorry I didn't know you were there."

"It's fine honey." She stared at me for a second. "May I tell you something that my father told me?"

"Sure," I said rubbing my eyes.

She walked over and sat on the chair on the other side of the bed. "When I was a little girl maybe about ten my father told me, when I find the right person to spend my life with everything I will do will revolve around them. Not one step will be taken without seeing them behind or in front of you because they are the place in which you walk, dance, cry and love." She smiled softly at me. "Again I was ten I thought he was just being my odd ball dad at the time and didn't much attention to him only laughing him off. But when he was in the car accident that killed him and I was at the hospital I met Carlisle and I knew exactly what he meant." She laughed softly before standing up and walking over to me.

She leaned down kissing my forehead and ruffling my hair. She turned and started walking out of the room without another word but I stopped her at the door. "I think I know what he means mom." I said softly looking at Bella with all the love I had.

My mom turned to me and smiled warmly. "I know you do honey just like Alice and Jasper, or Rose and Emmett and even Jacob and Nessie. You all have found the meaning in which life is grown from and that is the main thing. I am happy for you, son and that means I will stand by you with whatever choices you make but please don't break my heart." She said the last part sadly reminding me of my promises of 'you go, I go'.

I smiled sadly back at her. "I love her and I have to stand by her no matter what mom."

"I know," and then she left out the door and down the hall.

I looked back at Bella before standing and deciding to check on Alice and Jasper. "I'm gonna go and check on your brother Bella, I'll be back soon." I kissed her forehead and started out the door. I went to find Jasper's room but as I was at the receptionist desk I heard someone yelling 'Code blue in room 217, code blue in 217'. I d to panic realizing that was Bella's room. I ran down the hall following the doctors that were pushing a crash cart into her room. I looked in through the window just into time to see the heart monitor flat line. "No, no, no, NO!" I yelled banging on the glass. One of nurses turned to me and gave me a sad glance before closing the curtain and closing the door. "Bella! No you can't leave me." I slid down to the ground crying.

I heard running footsteps coming towards me. I looked up in time to see Esme running and falling to her knees beside me. Carlisle, Alice, Jacob, Nessie, Rose and Emmett were behind her slightly. "What happened, Edward?"

"Sh-She's gone," I sobbed.


	36. Chapter 36

Everything belongs to their respective owners

**Last Time:**

_'Code blue in room 217, code blue in 217'. I d to panic realizing that was Bella's room. I ran down the hall following the doctors that were pushing a crash cart into her room. I looked in through the window just into time to see the heart monitor flat line. "No, no, no, NO!" I yelled banging on the glass. One of nurses turned to me and gave me a sad glance before closing the curtain and closing the door. "Bella! No you can't leave me." I slid down to the ground crying._

_I heard running footsteps coming towards me. I looked up in time to see Esme running and falling to her knees beside me. Carlisle, Alice, Jacob, Nessie, Rose and Emmett were behind her slightly. "What happened, Edward?"_

_"Sh-She's gone," I sobbed._

**Chapter 34 (Jasper – POV)**

My chest felt like it was on fire. I tried lifting my hand but it was too heavy and my eyes felt like they were being weighed down by something. I could hear an annoying beeping sound coming from my left and quiet crying to my left. I felt something attached to my nose and something down my throat. Whatever was down my throat was making my mouth dry and it impossible to talk.

"Jasper please wake up, please I need you." I heard someone murmur into my ear. It took me a moment to realize that the voice was my angel.

"Code blue in room 217, code blue in room 217." I heard a male voice say before I heard Alice's breath hitch. _What is going on? _I thought to myself before falling into the darkness once again.

When the darkness lifted for the second time I was a lot more prepared. I knew I was in the hospital and was really hurt if Alice was begging for me to wake up instead of her telling me to just get my lazy ass up. I also knew that something was wrong with Bella, but exactly what that wrong thing was I had no idea.

Also this time I was going to fight to get this stupid weight off my eyes. "Jasper I love you but I swear to god if you don't open your eyes soon I can't be held accountable for my actions." I heard Alice say trying to calm herself down.

I couldn't open my eyes but I realized I could groan. I tried and boy it hurt with that stupid thing shoved down my throat. I heard a gasp and someone grab my hand in a death grip. "Jasper? Jasper if you can hear me squeeze my hand." Alice said and I could practically hear the smile in her voice.

_Well might as well not disappoint her_, I thought to myself. I tried once and failed miserably as Emmett would say but me being me I refused to give up and hurt Alice's feelings. I tried again and my index finger twitched. I heard Alice squeal before her death grip on my hand disappeared and she was screaming out the door for Carlisle. I heard lots of people coming into the room and more annoying beeping sounds. "Jasper? It's Carlisle can you hear me?" I felt him grab my hand so I did what I did with Alice but this time three fingers twitched instead of just the one. "Oh thank god, okay Jasper just wait a second and we get the breathing tube out of your mouth."

I felt him open my eyelids and then to my irritation he started flashing a stupid light into my eyes. I held back a flinch but I groaned. "Sorry." I could hear a pen scratching against paper and soon enough the tube was being removed from my throat. Honestly it had to have been the weirdest thing I have ever felt. I was gagging as it was removed and the sudden change for some odd reason caused my eye to water slightly.

I opened my eyes slowly just testing to make sure I could still see and was happy to be blinded by the light that hung above my head. I snapped my eyes shut but didn't give up, I continued to open and close my eyes for what felt like hours but was actually three minutes. I opened my mouth to speak but my mouth was so dry my tongue was almost stuck to the roof of my mouth. "Wa-wat-water." I finally chocked out and Carlisle smiled apologetically before grabbing a cup of ice chunks and handing it to me.

"Take it easy though," Carlisle warned and I nodded before flinching at the pain it caused in my chest. I looked down and saw a white bandage covering my upper torso.

"how long have I been out?" I asked ten minutes later after I finished the small cup of ice chunks.

Alice stepped forward and smiled sadly at me before sitting on my bed and grabbing my hand. "Do you remember when Bella was kidnapped?" I nodded my head slowly. "Well that was a week ago, you've been out since then." I couldn't hide the shock that took over my face.

"Really? Wow, I'm sorry." I mumbled kissing Alice's hand seeing as I couldn't kiss her cheek like I wanted too. "Hey where's Edward?" I looked around the room again just in case I missed him or he was just hiding behind someone. Alice broke off in a sob and I looked at her confused. "Wait how is Bella?" I asked remembering why I was in here in the first place. Everyone avoided eye contact. "Guys, what happened to my sister?" I demanded again looking straight at Jake who I knew would know something.

Jake looked at me and frowned, his eyes were misty and he looked sad. "About a week ago Bella um, flat lined is what Carlisle said. After ten minutes they finally got her heart going again. She's not breathing or doing anything by her, the machines are the only things that are basically keeping her alive. Um and Edward hasn't left her side since she was put on to life support. Doctor Hunter gives her until Monday." Jake finally breathed out.

He said it so fast I barely caught all of it but I would have rather missed than actually heard it. I felt my eyes tear up again but I was quickly wiped them away. "Please I want to see her." I spoke after Jake, Nessie, Rose, Emmett and Esme left to go see Bella and Edward.

"I don't think that such a good idea." Carlisle spoke up.

"I don't care if it's a good idea or not I want to see my sister." I growled out and started breathing harder.

"Come down Jasper." Carlisle warned and Alice grabbed my hand.

"Jasper I promise that as soon as I can I will take you to see Bella but right now you need to rest." Alice said brushing hair out of my face and holding my cheek.

Carlisle left and I started crying again. I pressed my cheek into Alice's hand and kissed the palm of her hand. "Alice I just got my sister back I can't lose her." I said while she wiped frantically at my tears. I felt like a baby for crying in front of Alice but I couldn't fight it anymore. I tried everything to save her and I might have just caused her a prolonged death.

"I know and you won't because those doctor's are wrong she's getting stronger I just know it." She reassured me. "And now you have to get better so get some rest." She put her hand gently onto my upper torso that was still wrapped in that white cloth

Every morning for the next two weeks I feared a doctor would walk into my room saying Bella had passed away the night before. I feared that I wouldn't get to see her before or if she passed away. I just couldn't bring myself to think of the word dead and associate it with Bella in any way shape or form. Finally today Carlisle said I was allowed to go and see her. He had brought me the stupid wheel chair and was now expecting me to magically get from the bed to the stupid chair ten steps away.

"You can't be serious I was shot, _I almost died, _and you expect me to walk to that chair way over there?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him.

He just smiled and waved his hand expectedly. I was carefully not detach any of the stupid wires attached to me and swung my legs of the bed slowly. I had a slight head rush from sitting up and waited another two minutes to get my head together again. An hour later I was still on my way to the stupid chair which had since become the object of the hatred I had for everything. It was the bullet that hit me, it was the gun that fired the bullet and it was the man that pulled the trigger of the gun, it was this entire stupid chairs fault!

Finally I collapsed into the wheel chair and glared at Carlisle. "I hate you." I said before I started rolling my way out the door and towards room 217. And sooner than I thought I was shoving the door to my sister's room open. My eyes watered at the sight of her. She was attached to tubes and wires everywhere. The cuts and bruises had almost completely healed on her face.

I looked over at Edward and he smiled at me. "Nice to finally see you," I mumbled chuckling when he shrugged and gave me a sheepish look.

"Sorry but I just couldn't bring myself to leave Bella's side." He mumbled kissing my sister's knuckles.

"Understandable, Carlisle told me how Alice didn't want to leave my side 'cause she didn't wanna lose me." I smiled at Alice who just walked into the room.

Alice looked panicked and angry at the same time and that was never a good combination. "I walked into your room and you were gone and your bed was made, I-I got worried." She said bending down and hugging me tightly and kissing me hard on the lips.

"I'm sorry but I had to see Bella and I guess I was in a bit of a rush." I brushed the hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead. The rest of the day I spent in Bella's room and making up excuses to the evil nurse that always wanted to give me a sponge bath.

"I'm serious she came into my room twice yesterday and said I needed a sponge bath! I swear she just likes giving sponge baths." I complained to Edward who was still on the opposite side of the bed. He chuckled.

"Yeah I know what you mean the same nurse comes back every half hour to check on Bella but I saw her notes once and all it says is 'Oh my god, he's so hot!' I was a little more than mortified." I laughed and grabbed Bella's hand rubbing circles in it gently.

I had yet to ask Edward what happened in the basement because I couldn't for the life of me remember. The doctor said I that when I fell to the ground after I was shot I hit my head on the cement and got a light amnesia. Doctor Hunter told me eventually I would get my memory back but I would have to wait for it to come on its own and try not to force it. Edward was the only other person I could ask but he was so depressed at the moment I didn't want to try anything and get smacked for it.

"How is she?" I looked up and smiled at Nessie. She came and sat on the bed beside me and gave me a hug.

"Doctor Swartz said she is a slightly stronger and her wounds are healed but so far nothing that is to get excited about." Edward said almost robotically while brushing away Bella's hair.

"Well, if she don't wake up soon I'm pretty sure Jake and Alice are gonna kill each other with their bickering." Nessie tried to joke and I chuckled slightly but Edward just cracked a small smile that just lifted the corner of his mouth.

"Okay Mr. Swan it's time for your sponge bath and then bed." I looked up and saw the white haired devil. She had to be at least fifty-five and wrinkly skin. I was honestly afraid. Nurse Betty walked behind my chair and started pushing it.

"Help me please!" I mouthed toward who just chuckled. After my extremely awkward sponge bath and telling Nurse Betty I was fine for the rest of the night I was finally left alone to think but fell asleep within seconds because I was so tired. The next morning I could hear arguing.

"Just tell him." I heard Alice say.

"Maybe it's not a good idea, he's getting better and we don't want him to be up all the time." I heard Carlisle argue.

"But he deserves to know." Alice almost yelled.

"Shh keep your voice down Alice besides we don't even know if everything will work out." Esme said softly.

"But she moved and opened her eyes." Nessie argued back.

"And that could have just been a fluke." I heard Carlisle mutter.

"What's going on now?" I grumbled glaring at the people who woke me.

"BELLA IS AWAKE!" Alice screamed.

My eyes widened and I was immediately trying to get up but was pinned down by Emmett and Jake. "Get off of me." I roared in anger.

"Jasper listen Bella did open her eyes but only for a second before she closed them again. She also grabbed Edward's hand but we don't know for sure if she's getting better." Carlisle yelled over the commotion.

I finally calmed down and looked at Carlisle. "Is she going to be okay?"

Carlisle smiled at me but this one was different from the ones he had been giving me lately, it had genuine hope and happiness in it. "I think there's a good chance she's going to wake up in the next few days maybe even tonight but I'm not gonna hold my breath."

I nodded but even then I couldn't stop smiling because my sister was getting better. "Can I see her?" I gave my puppy eyes to Alice.

"Yes of course." Alice gave in easily.

Within hours we were all huddled in Bella's room trying everything to wake her up. The next few days were long and dreadful. Bella made no more progress until five days later when her hand started twitching again. We had had all huddled into Bella's room again with baited breath. I rolled my wheel chair up to the side of her bed and grabbed her hand. Edward was sitting on her other side and holding her hand gently rubbing circles into the back of it.

"Hey Bella it's your ass of a brother and I need you awake at the moment so open your eyes please? I mean Edward hasn't left your side except to eat, go to the bathroom and shower, thank god. Emmett and Rose haven't made out since Tuesday and Nessie and Jake are always in a corner whispering things to each other, personally I think their making a plan to rule the world but they deny it. Alice hasn't shopped in a while, Esme hasn't tended to her garden in weeks and Carlisle is bugging me about healing so I have to stay in bed. Oh and you have to save me from a nurse who is obsessed with giving me sponge baths even though I can get to the shower just fine."

"Hey you make us out to sound like idiots." Emmett and Jake called at the same time.

"That, would be because you are." Rose said causing Nessie and Alice to giggle.

"See love you have to wake or else all these knuckle heads will drive me crazy." Edward chuckled.

I looked back at Bella and sighed when I saw no change. I looked back at Alice and opened my mouth to talk to her but was cut off by a moan. "What was that?" Emmett asked.

I looked back at Bella. "Love if you can hear me squeeze my hand." Edward said smiling at her.

I watched Bella hand and like mine did not so long ago her finger twitched. Carlisle came over and flashed the light into her eyes and she moaned again.


	37. Chapter 37

Everything belongs to its respective owners

**Last Time:**

_I looked back at Bella and sighed when I saw no change. I looked back at Alice and opened my mouth to talk to her but was cut off by a moan. "What was that?" Emmett asked._

_I looked back at Bella. "Love if you can hear me squeeze my hand." Edward said smiling at her._

_I watched Bella hand and like mine did not so long ago her finger twitched. Carlisle came over and flashed the light into her eyes and she moaned again. _

**Chapter 35 (Edward – POV)**

She's awake! My Bella is awake. Dad had kicked us out of the room a half hour ago to do tests and check how she is doing for the most part. He was also explaining to her what was wrong with her. Dad walked out and went straight for Mom. He smiled and hugged her kissing her and whispering into her ear.

"H-how is she?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well she's as good as can be expected. The last thing she remembers is going to school the day she was kidnapped. She faintly remembers Jasper and you saving her and she remembers Jasper falling and the sound of a gun." Carlisle spoke to all of us but my concentration wasn't on him only it was also on the door leading to Bella.

"But she doesn't remember about him . . . _Hurting _her?" Emmett asked. We all knew he was referring to the fact James had raped her. I flinched at the thought.

Carlisle looked down in anger. "No, no she doesn't and honestly I'm kind thankful she doesn't remember that at the moment. Sadly eventually she will most likely remember everything but for now let's just try and not force information on her."

We all nodded. "Can we see her?" Jasper asked as Alice wheeled him out of his room again.

"Sure but do not crowed her, Emmett." We all looked at Emmett.

Emmett stuck his tongue out at all of us before turning and running towards Bella's room. Carlisle sighed in annoyance before following him. I slowly followed Emmett and pushed open the door and smiled brightly when my eyes landed on Bella's warm brown ones.

I inter body was filled with relief and happiness. Nothing could compare to seeing her eyes open again or her beautiful lips stretched into a welcoming smile. "Edward." She whispered and I walked over to her kissing her softly on the lips. I lingered as I was pulling back. She smiled at me her eyes filled with happiness. She reached her hand up and wiped away the few tears that I hadn't known had fallen. I chuckled seeing her make me happy when I should have been the one making her happy.

**Bella – POV**

I wiped away Edward's tears and kissed his lips again before he pulled back sitting in the chair beside my bed. He intertwined our fingers and brought my hand to his lips kissing my knuckles. I looked around and saw Alice bouncing at the foot of my bed. I rolled my eyes. "Just do it, Alice." I croaked.

She squealed and attacked me in a hug. "Oh Bella I missed you so much and Emmett hasn't shut up with stupid jokes that usually tells you. Edward hasn't left your side. Nessie has been crying and Jake has been moping. Esme hasn't gardened and Carlisle has been working all the time. I haven't had a shopping buddy and Rosalie hasn't looked in a mirror since you left." She gasped trying to get more air into her lungs.

I looked at Edward and he shrugged. "Alice I have no idea what you said but I think I'm going to see how the others are." Alice nodded before bouncing back to sit on the edge of my bed near the end of it.

I sighed, my entire body hurt and I mean my _entire _body. Places I didn't know existed were hurting and most likely bruised. My face felt better than the last time I remembered but it still ached slightly near my cheek bone. I looked towards Emmett.

"What's up Emmett?" I sighed realizing I probably made a mistake asking _Emmett _of all people what's up.

"Nothin' just Chillin' like a villain." He smiled at me and it wasn't then how much I actually missed his dimpled smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Some things never change huh?"

"Not when it involves that nincompoop." Nessie giggled. I looked at her and saw how she was barely containing her tears.

"Get your butt over here Nessie." I demanded opening my arms up for a hug. Nessie power walked the few steps to my bedside and hugged me. Her head resting on my neck, I patted her back. "It's okay, I'm fine and I will be fine." She pulled back and nodded wiping away her tears and giggling slightly.

Jake came over next. "What no hug for me?" For the next ten minutes I hugged Jake, Rose, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle.

I stopped when Alice wheeled Jasper over. He wasn't wearing a shirt but he had a housecoat on and I could see the white bandages on his chest covering what I assumed was the bullet wound over his heart. Jasper frowned when he saw my glare at him. "What?"

I slapped his arm as hard as I could. "Are you stupid? Why would you do something like that?" I demanded in a growl.

Jasper turned defensive. "I was thinking I could help save you!"

"By getting yourself shot? Brilliant plan, jeez what's your plan to stop world hunger; feed people your toes?" I yelled.

He looked at me for a second before bursting out laughing and I started to giggle. Everyone else was staring at me after my outburst. Jasper stopped laughing and smiled at me. "I'm sorry Bells, I'm really happy your okay."

I sighed smiling at all of them. "Me too, honestly I didn't my life would be this hectic when I was younger."

"When does anything work out like it should?" Rose asked hugging Emmett to her side.

"Good point." I yawned and blinked back the tears it brought with it.

"Okay time for everyone to leave, Bella needs her sleep if she is going to recover completely." Carlisle ordered shooing everyone out. After our goodbyes and Edward's goodnight kiss I sighed and fell back onto my pillow only to be bombarded by nightmares of what happened three weeks ago. By morning I had gotten less than five hours of good sleep. I would wake in a cold sweat thinking of everything he did to me.

By lunch I remembered a lot of what happened with only a few black spot needing to be filled in. I looked up when I heard the door opened and I saw Edward walk in smiling. He frowned when he saw my hands in my lap and tears streaming down my face. He reached up to wipe my tears away but to my annoyance I flinched away. I knew Edward would never hurt me but it was just habit now.

I don't know why I didn't feel this absolute fear last night when I saw him, but then again I couldn't remember everything like I do know. "I-I'm sorry, Ed-Edward." I stuttered between my tears and hiccups.

"No, no, shh, shh you have nothing to be sorry for. You were hurt and it's only rational to feel the need to protect yourself." He slowly reached out again and this time I didn't flinch away. He wiped my tears away and smiled at me.

"How can you say that? I'm tainted, broken, I have nothing to offer, fuck Edward I lost my virginity when I was ten." I sobbed thinking back to what my father did.

Edward looked at me with a small sad smile. "Bella you didn't want that to happen, you wouldn't have willingly done that he did that against your will and he's gone now."

"But what about James? I know what he did Edward." I yelled at him.

Edward flinched. "You remember?" He whispered horrified. I looked away and nodded. "Bella James was a sick bastard that used you for his own sick pleasure, just like Victoria and Phil did okay. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you then but now I can, nothing will ever hurt you again I promise."

I looked into Edward's eyes looking for the lie but never found it. I gave him a watery smile. "I love you Edward."

"I love you too, Bella with all my heart." He whispered leaning in slowly gauging my reaction and kissed my lips softly.


	38. Chapter 38

Everything belongs to their respective owners

**Last Time:**

_"But what about James? I know what he did Edward." I yelled at him._

_Edward flinched. "You remember?" He whispered horrified. I looked away and nodded. "Bella James was a sick bastard that used you for his own sick pleasure, just like Victoria and Phil did okay. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you then but now I can, nothing will ever hurt you again I promise."_

_I looked into Edward's eyes looking for the lie but never found it. I gave him a watery smile. "I love you Edward."_

_"I love you too, Bella with all my heart." He whispered leaning in slowly gauging my reaction and kissed my lips softly._

**Chapter 36 (Bella – POV) 3 weeks later**

I glared at the top shelf holding the last Twinkie in the entire house. I looked around to see if Aunt Kate or Tanya. I had finally moved back in with them, unfortunately. I was stuck in this stupid tenser bandage because my ankle was badly sprained from me twisting and turning it while it was in the stupid chain. I looked around trying to find something long enough to push down the object of my obsession. I smiled when I saw a broom in the corner. I limped my way over on the one crutch I had on me. I grabbed the broom and with great difficulty made it back to my previous spot.

"Hah after an hour of trying to get you I will win," I was almost worried about my sanity but not enough to really mind. "And when I do I'm gonna make sure there isn't a crumb left!"

Just as it fell and I reached out to catch a hand with pink polished nails snatched it right out of the air. My eyes widened and then narrowed at Aunt Kate. "What do you think you are doing with this?" She held my poor Twinkie between two fingers away from her body like if she squeezed it anymore all the creamy goodness center would spray at her. What's so bad about that? _Absolutely nothing._

"I was going to eat?" I asked slightly drooling as she waved in front of my face. I barely got to eat junk food anymore between my crazy aunt and Carlisle' strict diet 'to help me heal fully'. He had Emmett and Jake destroy all the junk food around me to discourage temptation and by destroy I mean eat.

"No way, this is full of crap besides its calorie city. No girl in my house will be eating anything of this sort. I don't even know how you managed to get this in my front door." She spoke in her nasally voice. I honestly couldn't figure out how anyone could date her, if they didn't run from her voice they were probably sent to the hospital in an ambulance from asphyxiation.

I knew I was being a bitch by thinking these things but I have spent the last hour trying to get that thing and finally when it's in my reach it's ripped away from me. "Please Aunt Kate; I just want it, please?"

She eyed me for a second before snorting, "No," she then proceeded to turn and walk away. I looked around and saw a nice shiny apple sitting in a dish on the counter beside me. I grabbed and held it tight in my fingers pulling my arm back and aiming for her head. I knew it was a bad idea but I was in a bad mood and when I'm in a bad mood anything goes.

Just as I was about to let the projectile fly someone grabbed my wrist. I automatically tensed and started shrinking in fear away from the hand. "Now now Bella it's nice to waste perfectly good food on garbage like that," I giggled after realizing it was Jake.

"She stole my Twin-I mean orange and I was just trying to get back." I blushed at my slip of words. Jake and Emmett loved my new mandatory diet because it meant all my junkie food was given to him and the others.

Jake smirked at me and I saw tiny arms wind around his waist I looked behind him and saw the others. "Right Bella I'll believe that for now but be lucky Carlisle didn't see your little slip." Emmett hollered.

I pouted and Edward walked over to me. "It's okay, love." He smiled and kissed my lips softly before leaning and whispering softly in my ear, "I'll sneak you some ice cream later." And I fell even more in love with Edward with every word.

"I love you," I whispered to him and hugging him with the apple still in my hand.

"Love you, too," He kissed my forehead.

"Okay, okay that's enough we have to get to our house before Emmett's stomach comes alive and eats us." Alice chirped backing away from Emmett and his growling stomach. Rose, Alice, Nessie and I all giggled. Jasper rolled his eyes and Jake smiled. Edward wasn't even paying attention because he was watching me. I leaned up and kissed him on the lips. His arms wound around my waist and pulled me up and closer to him deepening the kiss. I wrapped my arm around his neck and my fingers fisted in his hair. My crutch crashed to the ground loudly.

Someone cleared their throat. "Please I don't wanna see this," Jasper complained and when Edward and I broke apart, when I looked over at Jasper he was covering his eyes and Alice was rubbing his arm telling him everything was okay. I giggled and Jasper glared at me. I smirked at him and gestured between him and Alice raising my eyebrow. I was rewarded with a blush.

IN the next three hours Alice decided she wanted to watch a movie so we all filed into the living room and laid across all the couches or in Rose and Emmett's case the floor. Lauren and Tanya came and left to Tanya's cave as I like to call it.

While watching the movie my mind began to wander. It had been a long and hard three weeks. Between therapy and the nightmares I was beginning to lose my mind. I had never hated the question 'How are you?' more than I do these days. My prayers were answered a week ago when Victoria and Phil were both arrested after escaping the house. After James healed from his own wound was placed in jail and has a trail coming up in nine weeks. The police had come and talked to me two weeks ago and I told them everything even from when my dad was still alive.

But no prison or policeman could hold back the nightmares of the events that occurred. Every night I close my eyes and wake up a few hours later in a cold sweat crying and screaming. It was always the same dream; James looming over me with his pants around his ankles. I kept screaming for him to stop but he never did and just when I think it's over Edward and Jasper barge in to save me but James is faster and shoots them both dead.

I whimpered and Edward's arm tightened around me. I looked up at him only to meet his worried emerald eyes. He leaned down. "You want to go for a walk with me?"

I looked at my wrapped up ankle but nodded. Some fresh air could do me some good. Edward helped me up and I accidently hit Rose in the head with my crutch. I shrank away from her glare and mumbled an apology. Edward helped me outside and took me to the gazebo. I hadn't realized he had grabbed the afghan from the back of the couch. He sat me down on the bench and wrapped the blanket around us both leaving his arm around my shoulders. I leaned into his side nuzzling my face into the afghan to hide my yawn.

"Isn't it beautiful tonight?" Edward asked gazing at the once in a month semi clear skies.

I looked up at him and smiled when the moon shone his face from behind a cloud. "M'hmm," I mumbled softly fearing my voice would crack from being awe struck by his gorgeous features.

"You know I'm glad everything is finally working out." He smiled down at me leaning forward kissing my cheek.

"Me too, but I can't wait to get out of this house. It was a Twinkie for Pete's sake and she snatched right out my hands. I swear that woman steals candy from babies." I rambled on for a few more minutes before letting out a gust of air. "Sorry," I fiddled with my fingers.

"You know Bella things really have changed around here." He glanced down at me before looking back at the sky. "And I don't mean Forks I mean my family-_our _family. It's odd because I always thought everything was perfect and then September 13th came around this year and everything changed. Jasper is more carefree. Alice doesn't worry about him as much but that's a bad thing for my parents' bank account," I giggled. "Emmett and Rose don't have major panic attacks when bagging on siblings. We have two new family members and me? I found what I didn't know was missing in my life. That sounded cheesy didn't it?" He laughed and I joined in.

"Lil' bit," I giggled placing my hand on his chest. Edward grabbed my hand and held our intertwined hands out in front of us.

"Well it's true, I never really understood any of what Emmett felt for Rose or Dad felt for mom or even Jasper felt for Alice but now I see it and feel it towards you. Sure I envied them but I didn't think much of it." He kept his eyes on the sky.

"You know every little girl dreams of finding her prince charming, the boy who will end up being _the_ one_. _But when I was little I just wanted someone to save me from my dad but now I want someone who will save me from me. I come with a lot of baggage hell I'm sure I brought a plane with me. I was afraid to tell anyone who I am not because I'm Raven Campton but I didn't want people to know what had caused me to be her. I didn't want to be the girl that everyone felt bad for and looked at with pity in their eyes, but you . . ." I shook my head sighing. "When you found out about everything you didn't hide anything from me you told me the truth. Not to mention you really became my prince charming when you saved me."

"And I would do it again in a heartbeat. . ." He trailed off looking slightly nervous. He stood up all of a sudden and I started reaching for my crutch but Edward stopped me. I sat back with my hands in my lap watching Edward. He paced quickly before looking and at me and stopping abruptly. I took a step forward standing in front of me. So fast I became slightly dizzy he knelt down on one knee. My eyes widened when he reached into his pocket grabbing a navy velvet box.

"Isabella Marie Swan-Campton, I have seen everything crumble around me when I thought I lost you when Jasper yelled at you that first time and again when I saw in that hospital bed attached to those wirers. When you opened your eyes and I got to see those gorgeous brown eyes for the first time since the accident I knew you were the one I loved and wanted to spend the rest of my life with. It's you I want to have kids with, argue with and grow old together. I want to be your knight in shining armor and to be the one that catches when you fall or trip," He smirked at the last part. My eye weld up and I covered my mouth with my hands. "Bella will you do me the greatest honor of marrying me?"

I nodded my head vigorously. "Yes, yes, yes, yes. . . ." I kept saying yes and jumped at him peppering his face with kisses. He pulled back and slipped the ring on my finger. It was Celtic know emerald and diamond ring and was absolutely gorgeous. The diamonds complemented the emerald beautifully. I could tell it was older but it was perfect.

"It was my grandmothers but if you don't like it we can get you something from a jewelry store." He back tracked slightly.

I shook my head. "No I love it, it's perfect, and_ you _are perfect." I caught his lips with mine in a passionate kiss. I could hear giggles coming from the house and looked up just in time to see everyone try and duck behind a bush. I rolled my eyes and laughed into the cooling night air.


	39. Chapter 39

!Everything belongs to their respective owners

**Last Time:**

_"Bella will you do me the greatest honor of marrying me?"_

_I nodded my head vigorously. "Yes, yes, yes, yes. . . ." I kept saying yes and jumped at him peppering his face with kisses. He pulled back and slipped the ring on my finger. It was Celtic knot emerald and diamond ring and was absolutely gorgeous. The diamonds complemented the emerald beautifully. I could tell it was older but it was perfect._

_"It was my grandmothers but if you don't like it we can get you something from a jewelry store." He back tracked slightly._

_I shook my head. "No I love it, it's perfect, and__ you __are perfect." I caught his lips with mine in a passionate kiss. I could hear giggles coming from the house and looked up just in time to see everyone try and duck behind a bush. I rolled my eyes and laughed into the cooling night air._

**Epilogue (Edward – POV) 6 years later**

I smiled as I watched my wife on stage for her last tour for this year. Bella was dancing around the stage and even from backstage I could see she was having a blast.

"Wow I don't think I have heard her perform so well," Alice whispered to me.

I jumped. "Hey I thought you couldn't make it tonight," I raised an eyebrow while pointing at her bulging stomach.

She smacked my shoulder but wrapped her arms around my waist giving me a hug. "Jasper said we could come for a little bit depending on if J.J. had a good nap which he did, and I swear he's just like his father when it comes to getting up," She was shaking her head but I could feel her shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter.

J.J. or Jason Jasper Whitlock was Alice and Jasper's two year old son. He had Jasper's blue eyes but Alice's black hair. His attitude was one to be questioned he had a way of calming everyone around him but he was never able to sit still. If he didn't get his nap on time it was like hell on earth. J.J. was excited these days about becoming a big brother to another little boy. Jasper got to pick his name this time and in two months time we would be welcoming baby Mackenzie. Bella and I were J.J.'s godparents and Emmett and Rose would be Mackenzie's godparents.

Jasper and Alice had gotten married six months after their graduation in the middle of University. All eight of us, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jake, Nessie, Bella and me were attending Dartmouth. We all applied to the same colleges and went to the one place we were all accepted the when Nessie, Jasper and Alice graduated they joined us. Everybody thought we were idiots for having kids this early in our lives, well apart from my mom and dad, but it none of the munchkins were actually planned they just happened. Besides we were all supported by Carlisle and Esme, inheritances and even Bella was helping us with the money she earned from being Raven.

I don't regret anything though. It's definitely been a ride between babies and trails for James, Victoria and Phil. James was put in jail for life with possibility of bail after twenty years, he was charged with six accounts of rape, kidnapping and a lot of other things. Victoria was put in jail for fifteen years with a chance of bail after ten years. It had taken the police seven months to find her because she somehow escaped custody the night after we found Bella. Phil was a different story entirely though because he actually didn't do anything. He was tried for child abuse and negligence.

"So where is Jasper and J.J.?" I looked back at Bella when I heard her change songs.

"Right here, we had to get Uncle Emmett out of trouble with the security guard," Alice and I turned and saw Emmett holding J.J. upside down while Jasper walked behind them glaring at the back of Em's head.

"What did you do this time?" I jumped a foot in the air hearing Rose's hard voice from behind me. She had her and Em's son, Tristan on one hip and his twin sister, Trinity. They were both three and a half. Their four month old daughter Cara was fast asleep in her stroller.

"I might have told Bella's manager he smelt like tuna and needed to change his clothes because the eighties have been over two decades." Emmett pretended to think hard about it for a second. "Now give me my littlest mini me!"

"No! I just got her too sleep and you always wake her up. Here take the twins my legs are killing me," She handed both kids to Emmett and then sat on the nearest chair. Emmett shrugged and proceeded to throw the twins in the air one at a time; both of the twins were screaming and giggling while yelling 'daddy my turn' whenever he picked the other child up.

J.J. looked at Jasper from the ground where Emmett had put him. "Daddy ca' I haf' a 'anana?"

"Sure, buddy," Jasper grabbed the baby bag and pulled out half a banana. Jasper was an amazing dad but he was always self conscious about saying he could be better. Alice walked over to Jasper and hugged him around the waist. I saw her whisper something into his ears but I couldn't catch what it was.

I felt a tugging at my leg and looked down to see J.J. holding his arms up silently asking for me to pick him up. I lifted him up and he rested his head at the crook of my neck. He lifted his banana to my face in an offer. "No thank you that's you banana," I chuckled kissing his forehead.

I looked at my family and smiled. Jake and Nessie were arriving after the show. They've been having a tough time with their first baby. Nessie gave birth to her and Jake's first child three weeks ago. He was born premature and only recently were they able to bring baby Evan Billy Scott Black. Jake was tired and grumpy all the time now and had to put his tour on hold to help Nessie and Evan.

"Here I'll take him, your arms must hurt by now," Jasper mumbled the last part to himself taking J.J. from me.

I shook my head trying to clear realizing I was thinking and in my own world for over ten minutes.

I nodded and went back to my place standing near the stage so I had a better view of Bllea. She finished her second last song and stopped for a bit of a breather. "Alright this is the last song of the night and the last song on my tour, Wahooo!" Everyone started cheering and screaming along with Bella. "Okay Okay, I wrote this song about two months ago but this is the first time I'll be performing it, Maybe when I go on tour again if I do, it'll be in every show, you guys will have to tell me at the end. My family hasn't even heard this song and so I'd like to dedicate this to my family, who has helped me through so much. Now on with the song," She giggled and the nodded Jack her lead guitarist.

After a short intro she started singing and my mind went blank only being filled with her lyrics and beautiful voice. . . .

_Where are the people that accused me?  
The ones who beat me down and bruised me  
They hide just out of sight, can't face me in the light  
They'll return but I'll be stronger_

God I want to dream again, take me where I've never been  
I wanna go there, this time I'm not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable  
No one can touch me, nothing can stop me

Sometimes it's hard to just keep going  
But faith is moving without knowing  
Can I trust what I can't see to reach my destiny?  
I want to take control but I know better

God I want to dream again, take me where I've never been  
I wanna go there, this time I'm not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable  
No one can touch me, nothing can stop me

Forget the fear it's just a crutch  
That tries to hold you back  
And turn your dreams to dust  
All you need to do is just trust

God I want to dream again, take me where I've never been  
I wanna go there, this time I'm not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable  
No one can touch me, nothing can stop me

God I want to dream again, take me where I've never been  
I wanna go there, this time I'm not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable  
No one can touch me, nothing can stop me

My eyes became watery and honestly I could care less if Emmett called me a girl or crybaby that was . . . . Just wow! The entire crowed was quiet for five seconds and then they erupted in applause and whistles and screams of approval.

"Thank you, you guys have been a great but even famous people must rest! Goodnight Seattle!" Bella quickly ran off the stage only stopping to give hugs to the rest of her band members. She paused when she saw me but then jumped at me kissing me on the lips hard. I chuckled, "Why didn't you tell me about the song?"

Bella pulled away smiling brightly, "I wanted it to be a secret and it was for all of us not just me," She smiled at everyone else.

"Momma!" I jumped in shock hearing my daughter's scream. Bella caught her just as she threw herself at her mommy.

"Annabelle!" Bella screamed back kissing our daughters cheek. Annabelle was born exactly three years ago tomorrow. She had my eye and Bella's hair but on a certain angle in the sun you could see streaks of bronze. Belle was tiny she was born premature and even the doctor was unconvinced she would make it out of the hospital but a year later she was given a clean bill of health.

"Momma, Unca Jake took me to Doggie's and Cat's he bough' me pop'corn an' candy an' pop an' a ho' dog an' an' an' an'," She finally ran out of breathe and settled on just bouncing with her tiny hands on Bella's shoulder's.

I glared at Jake. "Thanks a lot, hope you know when Evan's older and I babysit him I'm going to fill him up with sugar and by him a piano or drum set." He shrugged while chuckling.

"Hey Jake, where's Nessie?" Jasper asked patting him on the back. Jake sighed dramatically shaking his head.

"Evan was up all night he has an ear infection and right now Nessie's sleeping, she was up all night with him and all day while I took Belle out." We all gave him sympathy looks.

"Listen, it gets better promise but in the mean time how about you and Nessie come by our house this weekend and I'll cook dinner for you guys for all next week, what do ya say?" Bella asked standing up.

"That would be great Bella thank you so much." Jake ran over grabbing Bella in a hug.

"Daddy?" Belle tugged on my pant leg while jumping on my foot.

"Yes, love?" I picked her up and rested her on my hip.

"Can we go home? I seepie," and to prove her point a huge yawn escaped her lips and she started to rub her eyes.

"Ya, I think we should all go home, we'll meet up for dinner at Carlisle's tomorrow?" Rose asked holding a crying Cara.

Everyone nodded and before I knew it I was left with Belle and Bella. "So we going to tell them tomorrow?" I asked Bella placing my hand on her stomach. Bella put hers over mine and smiled brightly at me.

"I think it would be a good idea," She nodded.

"Momma when my baby brudder gonna be 'ere?" Belle asked putting her little hand over ours.

"Not for a while bubba, not for a while," I smiled at Bella.

Life honestly couldn't get any better and I wouldn't trade it for anything. I had a great family and sexy wife who is remarkable, a daughter who has enough energy to keep me going for another eighty years, and in a few months I'll be welcoming my first son. Things could only get better from here on out.

**And it's over! I'm sad and happy, I'm going back to edit and change a few things soon but I would really appreciate it if you guys would read my other stories or even just check out my newest story 'My Saving Grace', thanks a lot for sticking it out with me I know it wasn't the greatest.**


End file.
